Save Me
by dreamygirl88
Summary: A sequel to 'Save Yourself'. I won't tell more, I don't want to spoil anything to you! If you're curious, just read it. M/Y, U/S, A/T.
1. The Revelation

**AN: **Hello everyone! So, I've decided to continue with 'Save Yourself' story, and here's the first chapter of the sequel. I advice you to read first 'Save Yourself' (if you haven't read it yet), and then this story, just to understand the whole plot better.

For now it's rated T, but it may (or may not) change with future chapters, just so you know.

So, it's time for another emotional roller-coaster. I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

_**The revelation**_

Early in the morning the sky on Kinmoku has sweet light pink colour. During the day it is changing into a mixture of yellow and orange, and in the evening, into mauve colour. At nights there isn't really as dark as on Earth, because the sky is deep dark purple instead of pitch-black.

It was early evening, as Taiki was working in the garden that surrounded the palace. His hands were dirty with soil, as he planted new flowers and young trees. He didn't mind dirt as much as he didn't mind get messy in kitchen. Yaten however, who was accompanying him by sitting on a garden bench, was a whole different story.

''It's disgusting,'' silver-haired young man said, as he was observing Taiki digging in the ground. Dirt was covering his palms and sneaked underneath his fingernails.

''Well, someone has to do this,'' Taiki responded, as he put roots of a little olive-tree in the small hole he had dug up, and started to fill it up with soil.

Yaten looked at his own immaculately clean palms and pale fingers with perfectly cut nails. ''You wouldn't do that if you didn't want to,'' he stated the obvious fact and Taiki nodded.

''That's true.'' For a brief moment he wondered why Yaten was sitting with him. It was sure that the youngest brother wasn't there to help him in the garden. Oh no. Yaten was the last to get dirty willingly. He didn't like to get dirty or sweaty if it wasn't necessary, for example that was the reason he hated sport. Although he didn't mind when he had to fight, which they hadn't done for a long time. Instead, he was an admirer of beauty. He liked to immortalize everything in his pictures, and lately he even started drawing and painting. Once Taiki caught him sitting on the same bench and painting some trees and flowers that grew in the garden. He had to admit that his brother had a talent for that. But now he didn't have an easel and paints with him so Taiki decided that he just felt bored.

''Don't you have any gloves?'' Yaten asked, pointing at Taiki's hands.

''I don't like working in gloves,'' taller brother responded. ''It's uncomfortable.''

Yaten raised his brow. ''Then you prefer to get dirty? Gross.''

''Where's Seiya?'' Taiki asked, hoping that Yaten would want to annoy raven-haired brother a little bit, instead of sitting there with him.

''I don't know,'' Yaten shrugged and brushed his silver fringe from his bright eyes. In the evening light his hair looked almost violet.

''Have you known that king Anzai sent a message to our queen this morning?'' Yaten asked out of nowhere and Taiki looked up at him.

King Anzai was ruling the planet Akira. Several years ago, before Galaxia started destroying planets in galaxy, Kinmoku was one of the greatest planets outside the Solar System. Akira was a small, unimportant planet so Galaxia didn't pay much attention to it and simply ignored it, doing only small damage. The king and his court managed to hide and survive. When Seiya, Yaten and Taiki traveled to Earth, in order to find their princess, king Anzai and other survivors started to rebuild what had been destroyed. The damage wasn't great so it didn't take long for Akira to function properly again. Kinmoku, the most important planet was destroyed, it's princess absent, and it was then that the planet Akira took Kinmoku's place and became the most influential among star planets.

When four years ago Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and princess Kakyuu came back to rebuild Kinmoku, king Anzai willingly offered his help. To be honest, it was mainly thanks to him that Kinmoku was functioning again so fast.

''What would he want?'' Taiki asked.

''Well, considering the fact that we owe him today's state of Kinmoku, he may want anything. And I think it isn't anything good. The queen was anxious all day.'' After Kinmoku was rebuilt, princess Kakyuu became the queen and gained absolute power over the planet. As queen she became even more prudent, politic and cautious.

The palace door that led to the garden opened and Seiya appeared. He looked around, and after noticing Yaten and Taiki he moved towards them.

''Here you are, I've been looking for you everywhere,'' he said, as he walked up to them.

''Something's happened?'' Yaten asked, looking up at him.

''The queen wants to see us. I guess it's something important.''

''I told you,'' Yaten looked at Taiki who started to get up from his crouching position on the ground.

* * *

Queen Kakyuu was pacing up and down marble floor of the throne room, rethinking her decision once again, when she heard sounds of steps. She turned to look at her three stars.

''You wanted to see us, my queen,'' Taiki stated as he, Yaten and Seiya stopped in front of their queen.

''Yes, thank you for coming. I have very important information for you,'' she took a deep breath and straightened herself, holding her chin a little bit up. ''King Anzai made a proposal of making our planets official allies. As you know, without his help we probably still wouldn't be able to stand here today and it would be unreasonable to reject his proposal, to refuse whatever he wants.

Seiya was a little bit puzzled. ''But it's good, isn't it? Being allies with Akira would make us stronger.''

Queen Kakyuu nodded. ''Yes, it is indeed very good and promising idea and as I said it would be unwise to turn it down. Especially when it would mean making Akira our enemy. We are still not as strong as we used to were, so we can't afford to make foes with planets more powerful than us.

''Where's the problem, then?'' Yaten asked.

''Such alliance isn't a matter of words or signatures on the paper. It's a matter of acts.''

Slowly, Taiki started to understand what the queen was talking about. ''What the king Anzai wants us to do in order to be allies?'' he asked politely.

Queen Kakyuu took a moment before answering. ''He wants to arrange marriages between our planets.''

''Marriages?'' Yaten's brows shot up.

''Yes, marriages between his three princesses and my three light protectors,'' queen Kakyuu sat down on the throne, looking almost helplessly.

Only after a moment, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki understood the meaning of their queen's words. They were looking at the queen dumbfounded, before Seiya spoke up, ''My lady, do you mean us?'' He was pretty sure he knew the answer but still had to ask.

Queen Kakyuu nodded sadly, ''I'm sorry.'' She knew that marriage wasn't something any of them thought about at the moment, or even in near future, and especially not with someone they didn't know or couldn't choose by themselves. Unfortunately, the circumstances forced to accept the proposition of alliance, in order to protect Kinmoku and it's inhabitants. ''If there was any other way ... ,'' she started and then shook her head, ''but there isn't. King Anzai and his princesses will visit us tomorrow and we're going to give an engagement party. You'll have a chance to meet your future wives.''

None of the brothers responded. Too many thoughts swirled in their heads. Engagement party? Wedding? ... Princesses?

In a blink of an eye their future was planned without their permission. Well, their future always was planned, but none of them expect something like that to pop out.

''Queen Kakyuu ...'' Taiki started, and although the words came to him with difficulty, he had to say what Seiya and Yaten couldn't. ''We'll be ready for tomorrow,'' he stated, bowing slightly. Seiya and Yaten looked at him speechless, thinking that he was out of his mind, but then quickly understood that there wasn't really any way out of this situation. They had to do that to protect their planet and queen.

''We will,'' Seiya repeated, looking back at the queen, and he and Yaten also bowed slightly.

Princess Kakyuu nodded. ''Thank you. The king and princesses will come in the afternoon and the party will be held in the evening. You can go now.''

The three young men bowed again and turned to exit the hall. As the sound of their footsteps faded, the queen closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

''Please, forgive me,'' she whispered.

* * *

''Once again,'' Yaten asked, as he was walking up and down his room, trying to comprehend the latest news.

''Tomorrow's our engagement party,'' Taiki, who was sitting on Yaten's bed, said calmly. ''We can't refuse because that would mean declaring war against Akira, and we need them as our ally.''

Yaten stopped and looked at the tallest brother. ''How can you be so calm?''

''There's really nothing we can do,'' Seiya spoke up. He was sitting on the window-sill, his eyes focused on the purple night sky. ''Besides, we promised to serve our queen to death. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, or for our planet. Even if it means ... this.''

''I know,'' Yaten run fingers though his hair in frustration. ''I just can't imagine this.''

''Well,'' Taiki started, slightly amused, ''to be honest, I also can't imagine you being a husband,'' he said and Seiya chuckled although the whole situation wasn't really funny.

Yaten pierced Taiki with his gaze. ''Well, I can easily imagine how you bore your fiancée to death.'' His voice changed, as he was trying to imitate Taiki's. ''What do you want to do today? Oh, I know, maybe I'll read you one of my books, or I have even better idea, let's dig in the ground.''

Taiki's brows narrowed and Seiya laughed. However, his laugh quickly died away.

''I didn't expect something like that,'' he said quietly. He never imagined himself being married. Especially not in such circumstances. Maybe, four years ago, there was a girl he could imagine himself being with, for real, but it was long all over. Tomorrow he will be engaged to some strange princess.

He looked at Yaten and Taiki who also were lost in their thoughts. Gloom expressions on both faces. None of them was ready for what was going to happen.

* * *

**AN: **So, the story has begun ... again;)

If you're interested in what's going to happen next and want me to continue, you know what to do!:)


	2. The Princesses

_**The Princesses**_

Preparations to the evening party started early in the morning. Everyone was bustling around, doing something: decorating palace, preparing food, music and clothes. Only Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had nothing to do. They were told to rest and then prepare themselves for the evening. They hadn't seen king Anzai, his princesses, or the rest of his court that came with them, until the party.

''The time has come,'' Seiya whispered, a little bit nervously, as he and his brothers, dressed in black tuxedos, stood at the top of marble stairs, leading to the throne hall. A rose's sweet perfume filled the room, as the flowers were used to decorate the hall.

The room was packed with people; the court of Kinmoku palace, some of the court that king Anzai brought with him, and, on the honoured places, queen Kakyuu and king Anzai himself.

The king was middle-aged, slightly obese man, and was a proof that not all monarchs with powers looked immpeccable.

''I'm glad you accepted my proposal, queen,'' king Anzai said, took queen's Kakyuu hand and kissed it.

The queen took her hand away gently but firmly enough to let him know that she wasn't interested in his courtship.

Slowly, whispers died away and the queen's herald stepped out. He unwound the reel of parchment and cleared his throat.

''Does it really have to be done in so old-fashioned way?'' Yaten whispered, looking down at the herald.

''Anzai wanted it that way, he's out of date,'' Seiya responded just before the herald spoke up.

''We gathered here today to celebrate the engagements of king Anzai's daughters with queen Kakyuu's light protectors. The engagements will be the starting point of the alliance between planets of Akira and Kinmoku.'' After a short pause, the herald continued. ''Please welcome the couples.''

''Here we go,'' Seiya murmured without any excitement in his voice.

''Princess Amaya and light protector Taiki.''

The first princess came out from behind the wide column that stood on the right side on top of the stairs, just opposite were Seiya, Yaten and Taiki stood.

She was tall and slim, her long straight hair was so light that looked almost like white, which suited her pale skin. She wore long, silky gown that colour matched her crystal blue eyes. The dress had glittery empire waistline and the halter neckline which made it look distinct. She moved with grace and elegance.

Seiya elbowed Taiki. ''No that bad.'' No one could deny that princess Amaya was really beautiful.

Taiki didn't respond but took a few steps forward and met with the princess in the middle, on top of the stairs. He held up his hand and she put her delicate palm into his. With her other hand she raised her dress slightly so she could easily walk down. When slow melody filled the room, Taiki and Amaya started walking down the stairs. Everybody looked at the couple with admiration and delight.

When the pair finally reached the last step, the music stopped and the herald raised the parchment again. ''Princess Chiharu and light protector Seiya.''

The second princess came out from the hiding and Seiya's jaw almost hit the floor. She had nothing from her sister's grace and charm. She was short and plump, dressed in a definitely too close-fitting, black, strapless dress that didn't even reach her knees. Her black, curly hair was up, exposing her round face with big brown eyes and red, pouted lips.

She smiled seductively at Seiya who almost took a step back. ''Kill me now,'' he whispered to Yaten.

''Sorry,'' his brother shook his head, ''that would ruin all fun.'' He pushed Seiya slightly forward, knowing that he wouldn't make a step by himself.

Seiya looked back at Yaten, giving him murderous glance, and then turned to his princess. She arched one eyebrow and then raised her left hand. Seiya clutched her fingers and when the music started playing, they followed Taiki's and Amaya's path.

Yaten was the last one. Looking at his brothers and their fiancées, he really didn't know what to expect.

When Seiya and Chiharu stood down next to Taiki and Amaya, the herald cleared his throat once again. ''Princess Nana and light protector Yaten.''

Yaten looked up as the last princess came out from behind the column. She was taller then Chiharu but not as tall as Amaya. If Yaten met her four years ago, they would probably be of the same height but, fortunately, during these years he became almost as tall as Seiya was.

The princess had creamy skin and long, wavy hair of rich, deep auburn red color, that was draped over her right shoulder. She wore red, mini halter dress with cowl neck, that was accentuating her silhouette and flaunting curves. She wasn't beautiful like Amaya, and she was nothing like Chiharu. She was stunning and dangerous.

She took a few steps forward, her moves elegant and confident, and Yaten did the same. When they met in the middle and joined their hands, she looked up at him. He could see a lot of confidence in her emerald eyes, but also something else ... something evil.

* * *

After about two hours of the party, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, with their fiancées, were sent back to their rooms to, as king Anzai stated, 'get to know each other better'.

Taiki didn't feel comfortable with someone strange in his room although Amaya wasn't doing anything except sitting politely on the edge of his bed. She put one leg on the other, laced her hands over her knee and looked around, clearly bored.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Taiki cleared his throat. ''So, hmm, do you read books?'' Maybe it wasn't the best question he could have asked but always something.

Amaya looked up at Taiki, her fair, slender eyebrows rose up. ''Books?''

Taiki nodded.

''I'm not much of a reader, well maybe except fashion magazines.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah.''

Silence filled the room again. Taiki looked through the window, wondering how his brothers were coping.

* * *

''Finally,'' Chiharu slammed Seiya to the wall as soon as the door of his room closed behind them.

''Hey, slow down,'' Seiya slightly pushed her away, just enough to free himself. ''Maybe we should talk first, don't you think?'' he asked, moving away and almost tripped over his bed.

''We can talk later. I've waited too long for such a hottie like you,'' she pushed him down on the bed before he could stop her, and crawled on top of him. ''I'm insatiable.''

Seiya's eyes grew wide and he moaned as her weight pressed him to the bed.

''Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good.'' She leaned down, her large breasts forcing the air out of Seiya's lungs, and started kissing his neck. She then pulled back, opened his jacket and started pushing his shirt up, her fingernails scratching his chest. ''Oh, you're so hot.''

Seiya grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look at him. ''Don't you think we should wait?''

''For what?'' her brows narrowed.

''For wedding, of course. I have my rules.''

''I didn't know that men have rules.''

''Well, I have. Nr 1, no sex before marriage.''

* * *

Yaten squinted his eyes as he starred at Nana, trying to figure her out. She was sitting, very comfortably, on his bed, resting on her palms, with one leg draped over the other. She was studying him the same way he was doing it.

''You know,'' she spoke up, ''most men in your position would try to take their chances. I mean, beautiful woman on your bed, behind the closed door.''

''You're not very humble.''

''Don't tell me you are.''

''No, I'm not.'' Yaten shifted so that he was resting with his back against the window-sill. ''And I'm not like most men.''

''None of them could resist me.'' She had as much confidence in herself as Yaten had, if not more.

''Are you calling yourself a slut?''

''You said that,'' Nana responded, and Yaten raised one brow up, making her laugh. ''I'm not a slut. I'm not so desperate to be. I'm the one who chooses.''

''Well it seems like you didn't have much to say in our situation.''

Nana shrugged. ''You're right, but I'm glad it turned out that way.'' She leaned back, further on the bed, resting on her elbows; her eyes never leaving his. ''You're a challenge, and I like challenges.''

Yaten folded his arms over his chest. ''Then you'll have to try really hard, because I'm not interested.''

She laughed again. ''I don't have to try. You're already mine. And after a few months, when we'll share this very comfortable bed, you won't be so resistant. Trust me.'' She bit her lower lip, her eyes lingering on him.

Yaten's brows narrowed. ''As you have just said, after a few months. Now you have nothing to do here.'' He probably shouldn't be rude when performing his queens orders, but he couldn't stop himself.

Nana slowly got up from the bed and walked up to him. ''You'll change your mind very quickly.'' Her fingers grazed his cheek and he turned his head. Nana only laughed, taking her hand away. ''We'll spend eternity together. I can't wait.''

She turned and walked to the door; her round hips swaying seductively in the process. Yaten looked away.

''What..'' When Nana opened the door she almost collided with Seiya who was about to knock.

Seiya's eyebrows rose up. He hoped that Yaten got rid of his fiancée. ''Sorry,'' he mumbled as Nana eyed him and smirked. His jacket was opened, shirt crumpled with several buttons undone, his hair tousled. Red-haired princess looked back at Yaten. ''You should learn from your brother; less talking and more doing,'' with that she passed Seiya and left the room.

Yaten gave Seiya a look. ''You can't control yourself?''

''It's not like that,'' Seiya shook his head. He stepped into the room and wanted to close the door but someone stopped him.

''Wait for me,'' Taiki said, appearing behind Seiya and entered the room, closing the door after him. One of his eyebrows arched when took in Seiya's appearance.

Seiya held up his hand. ''It's not like that,'' he repeated and sat down on Yaten's bed. ''That girl is wild and unstoppable. I hardly managed to escape her,'' he complained and then looked at Yaten. ''Don't be surprised when she'll come here looking for me.''

Yaten crossed his arms. ''I don't need your fiancée here. I have enough of my own. She thinks that she's so wonderful that it is enough to snap her fingers and I'll be on my knees.'' He didn't mention that Nana also seemed dangerous in a way. Not that he was afraid of her. Nothing like that.

''Hey,'' Seiya protested, ''at least your's good-looking. Mine almost made me unconscious when she laid on me.''

Yaten made face that expressed his disgust, ''Without details, please.'' He looked at Taiki, ''How about you?''

''Well,'' Taiki started, ''Amaya is beautiful and seems nice, but ... we have nothing to talk about. She was clearly bored with me, and I was bored with her. I just can't imagine how I'm going to spend with her the rest of my life.''

''The same here,'' Seiya murmured.

''We have to endure this somehow,'' Yaten said. ''Our queen expects us to do whatever we can to protect Kinmoku.''

After a moment Taiki nodded. ''We dedicated our lives to our queen and planet. If we can't do this,'' he said referring to the alliance, ''then we're not worth to serve for our queen.''

''You're right,'' Seiya said. ''We can't let her down.''

Nothing was as important as the good of the planet and the queen; even their personal misery wasn't an issue, and never will be.

* * *

When the party ended and all the guests went to sleep, queen Kakyuu called her Lights. Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were ready to sleep but they appeared immediately. The queen, sitting on her throne, eyed them carefully and then spoke up. ''I was observing you during the party and could not notice how miserable you seemed to be. Although, I must say you covered it very well.''

''My queen,'' Taiki started, ''you don't have to worry. Maybe we weren't completely ourselves tonight, but we will make it up. We won't disappoint you, king Anzai or the princesses.''

''I know,'' the queen nodded. ''I know you very well to be sure that you can sacrifice everything for the sake of your planet.'' She hesitated for a moment. ''I know that I have to act as an responsible queen but my affection for you makes it hard.''

''Queen...,'' Seiya started but the queen stopped him.

''I want to make it better for you. Before you'll be married, I want to give you something, a present from me.''

''A present?'' Yaten asked.

''Yes. King Anzai wants the weddings to take place in several months, eventually in a year. After you'll be married, you won't be able to travel between the planets, some of you will stay here, but one or two will probably live on Akira.''

With each word Seiya, Yaten and Taiki felt even more depressed. The thought of living on Akira, without the possibility to travel to Kinmoku was the worst.

The queen also felt that her words touched them, but she had to say it. At least now she could do a little bit to make them feel better.

''As I said, before all of that, I want to give you something. I want you to leave Kinmoku for these few months of freedom you have.''

''Leave?'' Taiki asked but he didn't oppose his queen. They never did. ''Where would we go?''

''On Earth, of course.''

The three men stood, looking speechless on their queen. Since they came back to Kinmoku, four years ago, they rarely talked about the Earth; only in the beginning. They were too wrapped up in rebuilding their planet to think about the Earth. Why now, after all these years, she wanted them to go back?

The queen noticed their astonishment. ''Four years ago, I've promised myself that one day I'll let you visit the Earth. I've seen that you had been through much there, and that you had friends there, and I knew you would like to meet them again. Now I have the last chance to fulfill that promise.''

When first shock passed, Seiya spoke up. ''But we are needed here.''

Queen Kakyuu shook her head. ''I have a lot of guardians to take care of me and the planet. I thought you would like to visit the Earth again.''

Yes, they did, four years ago. Now just too much happened for them to think about the Earth. They again got used to their life on Kinmoku, they have fiancées now, and as appealing the though about leaving for some time and visiting the Earth was, it seemed surreal.

''It's not that we don't want to go,'' Taiki started. ''It's just... too much have happened, and I don't think it's the right time.''

The queen had no intention of arguing with them. She already made the decision.

''I'll repeat again. After marriages you won't be able to travel between planets, well maybe only between Kinmoku and Akira, but nowhere else. It's your last chance, and I order you go to Earth. You'll leave tomorrow.''

''What about king Anzai?'' Yaten asked.

''I agreed to all his conditions, so he won't mind. I'll persuade him that your travel is important and needed. You'll have a few months before you will have to come back to the weddings.''

''But...'' Seiya started but the queen raised her hand. ''I've made my decision. Please go back to your rooms, pack yourself and have a rest. I'll take care of everything else.''

* * *

That night Yaten didn't sleep well. He was tormented by nightmares, first time in very long. He woke up with a big headache, knowing that the first thing he had to do was to meet with the queen and his brothers.

''What exactly have you seen?'' queen Kakyuu asked.

''That's the problem,'' Yaten responded in a tired voice, the headache was killing him. ''Everything was so blurred, only shadows, muffled voices, screams,'' he shut his eyes and shook his head. ''I'd rather felt than saw what was going on.''

''What have you felt then?''

''The Earth Senshi are in danger, or they will be. I don't know, it's hard to say.''

''You're sure?'' Seiya asked.

''I don't know!'' Yaten exploded, and hid his head in his hands. He hated being and empath, and having these dreams.

He took several deep breaths and calmed himself down.

''I'm sorry,'' he said to Seiya and looked up at the queen, who watched him with anxiety. ''All I know is that something's going to happen. Something bad.''

Queen Kakyuu nodded. ''Then we have another reason for you to go to Earth. I want you go there and make sure that the Earth Senshi are safe. We owe it them.'' She looked at Yaten, who was still clutching his head. ''Can you travel today or do you need to rest.''

Yaten shook his head. ''No, I'm fine.''

''Well then, go and don't try to come back until you're sure that danger is gone.''

When they were preparing to the travel, one thing didn't let Yaten alone. ''I just wonder,'' he started, attracting Seiya's and Taiki's attention. ''Why now?''

''What do you mean?'' Taiki asked.

''There was nothing for four years, and now when the queen decided we're going to Earth, suddenly I have a dream.''

They thought about it for a moment. ''It is a little bit strange,'' Seiya admitted, ''but better now then after our weddings. Then we wouldn't be able to go anywhere.''


	3. Blue Neon

**AN: **I forgot to mention earlier that some chapters of this story will have a sort of a 'soundtrack'. Music that I have chosen matches some chapters, that I have planned, really nicely and gives special feel and atmosphere to certain situations.

* * *

_**Blue Neon**_

''What are we doing here?'' Yaten asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Since they came back on Earth, they managed to find a hotel to temporary live in, and contact with their old manager, because Seiya pressed on going back to singing. Probably they will stay on Earth for several months, so they'll have time to record a new CD and give some performances. They agreed that it's better to do something while they're on Earth even if they'll have to go back home soon.

The Earth didn't change much; it was still as they remembered it to be.

It was the end of August and very warm as they stood in front of Juuban High School.

''Well, we don't really know were to look for them,'' Seiya answered.

''But we know that they finished high school already,'' Taiki noticed, looking at Seiya. ''Coming here was useless.''

''If they are in danger...'' Seiya started pacing nervously. ''We have to find them.''

''Somehow I doubt they still live with their parents,'' Yaten said.

''Me to,'' Seiya admitted.

''Well, well, well,'' they heard familiar voice behind their backs and turned to face no one else than Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh.

''Finally!'' Seiya exclaimed, ''Some familiar faces!''

''When we felt alien energy here, on Earth, we have never though we would find you,'' Haruka said.

''It's always nice to see you too,'' Yaten smirked.

''You're back. Why?'' Michiru asked.

''Aren't you happy to see us? No hug?'' Seiya joked, looking at Haruka.

''It's not funny,'' Haruka responded. ''Does your presence mean that the Earth is in danger?'' she asked.

When no one spoke, Haruka nodded. ''I knew it. You wouldn't be here without a reason.''

''Actually,'' Taiki started, ''we were sent here for vacation.''

''Vacation?'' Michiru arched one eyebrow. ''So, there's no danger?''

''I didn't say that.''

''Can you be more clear,'' Haruka clearly had enough of this play.

''We're here because our queen decided that we need vacation,'' Seiya explained, not bothering to mention their engagements, ''but just before we came on Earth, Yaten had a dream that you're in some kind of danger.''

''I didn't say that they are in danger,'' Yaten protested. ''Just that they might be or will be in trouble.''

Haruka and Michiru looked at silver-haired boy. ''What exactly have you seen?'' Haruka asked.

Yaten shook his head. ''Not much, just some shadows, everything was blurred, I just felt that something's wrong.''

''Hmm,'' Haruka folded arms over her chest. ''Is he a reliable source?'' she asked Seiya and Taiki.

''Well...'' Seiya started.

''Hey!'' Yaten exclaimed. ''I wish I didn't have such dreams, ok?''

''I just don't remember that you were some kind of a prophet before.''

''I'm not a prophet,'' Yaten hissed. ''You know what, if you don't want to, then don't believe us. I don't care.'' He started moving away but Taiki grabbed his arm. ''You're not going anywhere until we finish.''

''Sorry,'' Michiru said, ''but it's just hard to believe it. Since you guys left the Earth, no demon appeared.''

Seiya took a step forward. ''None? Not even one?''

Michiru shook her head. ''None. We've been living in peace for four years and got used to it. That's why we were a little bit worried when we sensed some strange energy on Earth.'' She gave a small smile, ''We didn't recognize you.''

''To be honest,'' Haruka said, ''we didn't expect to see you again. Ever.''

''Well, we weren't planning on visiting Earth too,'' Yaten admitted a little bit too harshly.

Seiya rolled eyes at his brother and looked back at Haruka and Michiru. ''So, you're saying that there's no danger?''

When the girls nodded, he sighed with relief. ''Thank God.''

''That doesn't mean that nothing will happen in the future,'' Taiki noticed.

''Only if Yaten's words are reliable,'' Haruka said and Yaten pierced her with his gaze. ''Well, if something WILL happen in the future, we won't be here so you'll have to take care of yourselves without our help.''

''I think we'll manage,'' Haruka responded.

''How long are you going to stay?'' Michiru asked.

''A few months,'' Seiya admitted, ''don't know exactly how many. We would prefer to stay longer to make sure there's really no danger on Earth.''

''Come on,'' Yaten looked at Seiya. ''They just said they don't need our help.''

''But we'll stay anyway. Don't you want to know what's new in our friends' lives?''

''Not really,'' Yaten stated indifferently.

''Well, I do.'' Seiya turned to Haruka and Michiru. ''Tell us where we can find the girls.''

''Just don't tell me that you were looking them there,'' Haruka pointed at Juuban High School. ''You do realize that they finished high school.''

''That was Seiya's idea,'' Taiki said.

''Will you help us or not?'' Seiya asked impatiently.

''Should we?'' Haruka wondered, glimpsing at Michiru.

''Well, they travelled a long way,'' Michiru said. ''I think we can give them something.''

''Ok,'' Haruka sighed. ''Only because you said so.'' She turned to the boys, ''It's Saturday today, isn't it?''

''Yes, why?'' Seiya asked.

''On Saturdays' evenings the girls like to go out to that club in the city centre.'' She turned to Michiru, ''How is it called?''

''Blue Neon.''

Haruka snapped her fingers,''Right, Blue Neon.''

''Blue Neon,'' Seiya repeated, tasting the words. ''Then we'll have to visit it too.''

* * *

Blue Neon turned out to be a very modern club. Immediately, after walking in, colored, gaudy lights, and deafening music hit their eyes and ears. White smoke, reminding mist, writhed along the floor. Some people were sitting and drinking at the bar or small tables, others were on the parquet. Dancers were swaying and twisting wildly to the vigorous music, some of them were locked in passionate embraces, others danced alone or in groups. The room seemed to vibrate with energy and heat.

_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go_  
_This crazy all night spending my doe_  
_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go_  
_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_  
_So sexual_  
_She was flexible professional... _

''I guess we have to work on our new sounds,'' Seiya said loudly, as he listened to music in the club.

''It seems that entirely different music than four years ago is popular now,'' Yaten responded, just as a girl in a very skimpy pink dress passed them, swaying her hips seductively. Seiya looked after her with his brows arched. ''A lot of things changed.''

''It's good it's rather dark in here,'' Taiki noticed, ''well except those colours on the dance floor. But we have a chance that no one will recognize us.''

''Maybe they forgot us already,'' Yaten said hopefully.

''We'll find out sooner or later,'' Seiya said, looking through the people in the club. ''Do you see our girls anywhere?''

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_  
_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_  
_The whole club was looking at her_  
_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

Yaten scanned the dancing crowd, trying to find some familiar faces. His eyes stopped at two girls, laughing and dancing rhythmically to the music. One of them, with long, loose raven hair, wore short, red, close-fitting dress and red high-heels; the other, blonde, whose hair was gathered in a low, long and smooth ponytail draped over one shoulder, wore loose, silver, halter neck, tunic dress made of a silk or similar material, that exposed her long legs.

Suddenly, a guy came in between the two girls, but they didn't seem to mind. He had short, brown hair and wore simple white T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

He took black-haired girl's hand and spun her around several times, making her laugh, then kissed her hand and turned to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to say something into her ear. The girl smiled and laced her arms around his neck, still trying to move to the music.

''Oh my God!'' familiar voice almost shouted behind Yaten's back making him looked away from the dancing couple. He, Seiya and Taiki turned around and saw tall girl with her brown hair down, wearing strapless green top and tight black jeans.

''Oh my God,'' Makoto repeated more silently and put one hand on her mouth; in the other she was holding some red, fizzy drink.

''Makoto!'' Seiya exclaimed. ''We started loosing hopes.''

Makoto took away her hand, starring at them with her big brown eyes. ''Is this really you?''

''Do we look like somebody else?'' Taiki asked and Makoto finally smiled. ''I can't believe...'' she said before giving each of them a small hug. ''When did you come? How's your planet, and princess Kakyuu, and ...''

Yaten raised his hands, ''Wait, we can't answer all questions at once, and I don't think it's a good place to talk,'' he said referring to the loud music.

Makoto nodded. ''You're right. It's just... there are so many questions. You've been gone for so long!'' she tried to get through the music.

''We'll answer everything, but not now,'' Seiya shouted back. ''Are you here alone?''

''No,'' Makoto shook her head. ''Rei and Minako are also here. I'll go get them.'' She started moving but Taiki stopped her. ''I don't think we have much time.'' He pointed in the crowd where two girls where watching them curiously. ''I think they recognized us.''

Seiya swore and searched for something in his pockets. When he found a piece of paper, he quickly put it in Makoto's hand. ''We're staying at this hotel, room 205. You can come even tonight. We'll be waiting.''

''They're coming here,'' Yaten warned as two girls started making their way to them. ''It's them!'' one of them shouted.

''We have to go now,'' Seiya said apologetically and Makoto nodded. She walked on the dance floor, to find Rei and Minako, while Seiya, Yaten and Taiki moved towards the door.

Just before stepping out of the club, Yaten turned around and saw that the two girls he was observing earlier stopped dancing and were starring at them; the black-haired one with curiosity and the blonde with shock and disbelief written all over her face. Makoto stood between the two of them.

* * *

Song: ''Low'' by Florida feat. T-Pain


	4. The Meeting

_**The Meeting**_

''You're sure it was them?'' Rei asked as she and Makoto went out of the club, followed by Minako and brown-haired boy with whom they were dancing.

''You've seen them leaving the club!'' Makoto exclaimed.

''Yeah,'' Rei nodded, ''but I've also been drinking.''

''It's really them,'' Minako said calmly, wrapping jacket around her bare shoulders and fine dress she was wearing. ''I've seen them too,'' she fumbled with a belt from the jacket for a moment, before tanned, male hands covered hers. ''Let me do this,'' the boy from the club said and she let go.

''Thanks,'' she said quietly when he was done and looked up at him. ''Kane, look I ... ,'' she started, not really knowing what to say.

Kane just shook his head. ''It's ok, I get it. It's just one of those things that you girls keep in secret,'' he wasn't mad or angry, he never was.

Rei and Makoto exchanged looks.

''It's not a secret,'' Minako protested.

''Then who are these guys that you want to go after them in the middle of the night?'' Kane raised one of his brows.

''Just old friends,'' Minako admitted and Kane nodded. ''I guess really good friends.''

''It's not like ... ,'' Minako started to protest, but Kane silenced her. ''Hey, stop it. I told you already that it's ok. I trust you, and I hope that one day you'll be able to trust me the same.''

Minako looked at him sadly, ''I do.'' Kane just smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

Minako nodded and when he left, she turned to the girls. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be,'' Rei waved her hand, ''he's sweet. Hold on to him tight.''

Minako just smiled at her comment as they started walking down almost empty street.

Makoto took out her cellphone and dialed the number.

''Hey Ami, sorry that I'm calling at this hour, you're probably sleeping ... You're studying?''

Rei gave Minako a knowing look.

''Listen, close those books and come to Usagi's apartment, we'll be there in a minute ... Look, it's important, just come and we'll tell you everything ... Ok, see you.''

* * *

After the second knock Usagi opened the door. She was in her pink pyjamas with her long fair hair down. ''What are you doing here at such an hour?'' she asked in a sleepy voice, crossing her arms.

''We have news!'' Makoto exclaimed as she squeezed herself between Usagi and door-frame. ''You won't believe!''

''You better sit down,'' Rei advised as she passed Usagi and followed Makoto into the room. ''Hi, Ami.''

Minako just shrugged, ''Sorry for waking up.''

Usagi sighed and closed the door after the girls. ''I wasn't sleeping, anyway.''

''I can't imagine what it is that it couldn't wait till morning,'' Ami wondered. She was sitting on one of Usagi's armchairs also in her pyjamas and blue sweater on it. Fortunately, she and Usagi lived in the same building, and on the same floor so she didn't have to change. ''Because, from your faces, it doesn't look like new enemy appeared.''

''New enemy?'' Rei raised her brows. ''We closed that chapter long time ago. Now we're normal girls, remember?''

''So, what is it?'' Usagi asked, as she sat on one arm of the armchair Ami was sitting on.

''Looks like old friends decided to visit us,'' Rei said, standing in the middle of the room and swaying her handbag. Makoto, who stood nearby, looked at her. ''We don't know if they're here only for a visit.''

''Who are you talking about?'' Usagi asked with slightly narrowed eyebrows.

Minako sat down on the couch, straightening her long legs, ''Just tell them.''

''So, we were in Blue Neon and...,'' Rei started but Makoto stopped her. ''Hey, it was me who they talked to, not you.''

''And?''

''How much have you drunk in that club?'' Ami asked, looking at the three girls.

''Just a little bit,'' Rei showed the amount with her fingers and Minako rolled her eyes. ''Stop it, we're not drunk.''

Ami shook her head, ''Ok, it doesn't matter. Tell us what happened in the club.''

''Try to imagine my surprise when I was about to join Rei and Minako on the dance floor, and right there, in front of my eyes THEY appeared. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.''

Usagi and Ami looked at Makoto speechless for a few seconds before questions started forming in their heads.

''Seiya, Taiki and Yaten?'' Ami repeated slowly. ''You mean they're back?''

Makoto nodded and Rei grinned, ''What a surprise, isn't it.''

''Wait,'' Usagi held up her hand. ''Are you sure it's them?''

''Yes! I've seen them with my own eyes. Rei and Minako also have seen them.''

''But what are they doing here?'' Usagi shook her head. ''I wasn't expecting to see them again, like ever.''

''Me too,'' Minako said quietly but quickly cleared her throat and stood up. ''But they're here and we need to find out if something happened. Get up and get dressed. They're waiting for us.''

''What?'' Ami asked. ''Now?''

''Yes,'' Makoto nodded. ''They're staying in some hotel, I have the address and number of the room. Seiya said we can come even tonight.''

''I still can't believe it,'' Usagi said. ''They're here, and you talked with them. It just seems so unreal.''

''Aren't you happy that they're here?'' Rei asked, making Usagi looked up at her. ''They were our friends, remember?''

''I am happy, I guess. It's just been so long.''

''I know,'' Makoto nodded. ''We changed, and they probably also changed, but if we want to know anything more, we have to go now.''

''Ok,ok,'' Usagi nodded, getting up. ''I'll be ready in a minute,'' she said before disappearing in her bedroom.

Ami also got up, ''I'll go change to my apartment. Let's meet downstairs in 10 minutes.''

* * *

''You think they're going to show up?'' Taiki asked, looking at his watch. It was quarter past twelve in the night.

Seiya turned from the window. ''I don't know. I hope so.''

There was a knock on the door and Yaten who was leaning against the wall looked up. ''They're here.''

Seiya looked back at his brother and then quickly got up from the bed. After opening the door he found himself face to face with Makoto and Rei.

''I wonder why the guy downstairs let us in without any problems considering that it's middle of the night,'' was the first thing brown-haired girl said with one eyebrow arched.

Seiya just shrugged, smiling innocently, ''Guess, no one can resist you girls.''

''You bet they can't,'' Rei responded and Seiya laughed. ''I'm glad you came,'' he moved to let Makoto in and then leaned down to give Rei a quick hug.

''Hi Seiya,'' Minako, who followed Rei greeted and also gave him a hug. When she let go, Seiya's eyes fell on Ami and Usagi who stood behind.

''It's good to see you,'' Ami said and Seiya gave her a hug before he focused on Usagi.

She was pretty as a picture, just as he remembered, although he noticed a few changes. Her hair was in its usual hairstyle but it looked like it was done in haste. She was a little bit taller and very slender. Her face was no longer round like a child face but became more thin with more female features; her blue eyes seemed larger, and from dark shades circling her eyes, Seiya could tell she was tired.

''Odango,'' he grinned and when she slowly smiled at him he realized how much did he miss her.

''You're really back,'' she said quietly and Seiya nodded before enveloping her in his arms.

''Taiki, Yaten!'' Rei exclaimed and gave each of them a hug. ''Wow, just like four years ago.''

''Hi Taiki,'' Minako smiled and hugged the tallest brother before moving to Yaten, ''Hi, Yaten.''

''Minako,'' Yaten greeted and locked his eyes with hers for a moment before she leaned in and gave him kind of a quick and awkward hug. She was gone before he could hug her back, leaving Ami in front of him.

''Hello Yaten,'' blue-haired girl greeted before also giving him a hug.

She then turned to Taiki, ''Taiki-san.''

''Miss Mizuno,'' Taiki greeted, ''nice to see that you didn't change much.'' Ami smiled and they shared a quick embrace.

When Usagi freed herself from Seiya she greeted Yaten and Taiki, and then joined Ami and Makoto on the couch.

''I still can't believe you're here,'' she exclaimed as Seiya closed the door and sat on the bed. ''Then you'd better believe it because we'll not leaving so fast,'' he grinned, not noticing that Taiki, who was sitting on the chair, at the small table, gave him a look.

''So tell us everything!'' Rei demanded as she sat on the other bed, opposite Seiya. ''What are you doing here? When did you come? And...''

Yaten raised one hand, silencing her, ''Maybe one question at a time?'' he asked and then rested against the window-sill.

''How long are you on Earth?'' Makoto asked.

''Only a few days,'' Taiki responded.

''Why didn't you contact with us earlier?'' Usagi asked, looking at Seiya.

''We wanted to but we didn't really know where to look for you,'' he shrugged.

''So tonight in the club ... it was just a luck that we were in the same place at the same time?'' Minako asked, raising one slender eyebrow. She stood with her back rested against the wall, her legs crossed, and arms folded behind her back.

''No it wasn't,'' Yaten admitted, making Minako look at him. ''We've met Haruka and Michiru today; they told us where to find you.''

''And they didn't let us know that you're back,'' Rei shook her head.

''Is there a reason you're here?'' Ami asked slowly.

''Well,'' Seiya started, ''our queen sent us for a few months vacation.''

''Queen?'' Usagi asked confused and Seiya smiled at her, nodding. ''Yes, queen Kakyuu. She became the queen after Kinmoku was rebuilt, gaining absolute power over the planet.''

''So, you managed to rebuilt your planet?'' Rei asked.

''Yes, with help,'' there was something dark in Yaten's voice that made Minako looked at him again. There was distant look on his face and for a moment she found herself wondering what he was thinking about. As she starred at him, she couldn't not notice that, out of three brothers, he changed the most. He was definitely taller, and his body gained more muscles. There was also this sad expression on his face, the one she hadn't notice earlier.

When Yaten looked up and caught Minako starring at him she quickly looked away, trying to remember what they were talking about.

''So,'' Usagi started, ''you're not here because something threatens the Earth.''

''Yes and no,'' Seiya said, and after seeing confusion on girls' faces he decided to explain. ''We we sent here on vacation, but just before we came, Yaten had a dream that you're in danger.''

''What kind of danger?'' Makoto asked, looking at Yaten.

The silver-haired boy sighed, hating that he had to explain it again. ''I don't know. The dream was unclear. I don't even know if it's true. It seems that you're free from any demons since we left so maybe there's no danger at all. Or maybe there will be some kind of a threat in the future.'' He shrugged, ''I don't know.''

''So, we shouldn't worry?'' Ami asked.

''If there wasn't any danger for so long, then no,'' Seiya said simply.

''So, what are you going to do with your vacation, guys?'' Rei asked.

''Well,'' Taiki started, ''we've already contacted with our previous manager and we're planning to start recording new songs. I don't know if we'll have enough time to finish the record but still, it's better then doing nothing.''

''And,'' Seiya added, ''we must look for new apartment. I don't want to stay in a hotel for several months.''

''You're looking for an apartment?'' Rei asked. ''It's good, because you know, Minako's neighbours just moved out and ...''

''Rei!'' Minako stopped her.

''What?'' raven-haired girl looked surprised at her friend.

Minako noticed that everyone in the room starred at her. She just shook her head, realizing how childish she just acted. ''Nothing.'' Seiya, Yaten and Taiki could move in anywhere, even next to her apartment. So what? ''You're right, my neighbours just moved out, I can give you the address if you want to,'' she shrugged.

''Oh my God!'' Rei suddenly exclaimed, causing everybody to look at her.

''Rei, what's going on?'' Usagi asked, looking at her friend.

''I need more invitations!'' The girls just rolled their eyes, while Seiya, Yaten and Taiki looked a little bit confused.

''Invitations?'' Yaten asked, raising one brow.

''Rei's getting married next month,'' Makoto explained, smiling. ''The closer to the wedding, the more nervous and hysterical she gets.''

''I do not!'' Rei protested. ''It's just ... you guys have to be there. Oh, I would even love you to sing on my wedding but I promised that to Minako.''

''Rei ...'' Minako started but Rei cut her off. ''What? You will sing, won't you? It's going to be great. I just need to prepare more invitations and ... '' While Rei was talking about her wedding, Yaten let himself glimpse at Minako.

She stood with her upper back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, looking like a girl who just left a party.

She had a dark, hip-length jacket on, exposing her slim curves. From under the jacket short piece of her silver dress was visible, leaving her long legs bare, except silver high-heels. Her hair was draped over one shoulder, in a long ponytail; her fringe braced up, away from her forehead. She head a little bit stronger eye make-up (which Yaten suspected was because of the party) and long silver earrings.

She changed, like the rest of the girls. She looked more mature, more womanly.

''... I so can't wait,'' Rei continued.

''Wow, you're getting married, it's ...'' Seiya started but sudden ringing of the telephone in the room stopped him.

''At this hour?'' Yaten wondered, as Taiki got up and answered the call.

''Yes ... I understand ... Don't worry.'' He put down the receiver and looked at the girls. ''I'm sorry to say that but I guess you have to go already.''

''So fast?'' Seiya asked.

''Receptionist? It's ok,'' Minako said, moving away from the wall, ''It's really late.''

''Minako's right,'' Ami said, getting up, ''we don't want to cause you any problems.''

''How will we contact you?'' Seiya asked when the girls were ready to leave.

''Call us,'' Usagi said simply. ''We have the same cellphone numbers.''

''Simple as that?'' Seiya asked and Usagi nodded smiling. ''I wish I thought about it earlier instead of asking Haruka where we can find you,'' he complained.

''It doesn't matter now,'' Makoto waved her hand. ''Just call us tomorrow. There's still a lot to talk about.''

When the girls said their goodbyes, Seiya closed the door after them and turned to look at his brothers. ''It's good to be back.''

''Don't you think we should tell them...'' Taiki started but was cut off by Seiya. ''No. At least not now.''

Taiki turned to looked at Yaten. ''I agree. What's the point in telling them? It's better the way it is.''

Taiki looked between his two brothers and then nodded, ''If you say so.''


	5. The Apartment

_**The Apartment**_

''Will you tell me?''

Minako looked up at Kane from the magazine she was reading, with both brows raised. ''Tell you what?''

''What happened last night, when you went to those guys?'' Kane asked, tracing small circles on her ankle.

Minako sighed, put the magazine on the near coffe table, and sat up, leaving her feet on Kane's knees. ''You won't let go, will you?'' she asked, looking into his warm, brown eyes.

''Is it strange that I want to know what you were doing in the middle of the night...''

''No,'' Minako cut in, ''it's not strange. But you don't have to worry. As I said, they are old friends.''

''You know, today as I thought about them again, I finally realized where do I know them from. Weren't they singing in the band, like several years ago?''

Minako nodded. ''Yes, they were. But I'm surprised that you know them. Don't tell me you're a fan?'' she raised one eyebrow playfully.

Kane just laughed, ''No, I'm not. I just remember that, at that time, everyone was talking about them. I didn't know you have such friends.''

''Can't we not talk about them?'' Minako asked. She just wanted to spend a nice time with Kane, without thinking about the past.

''I just...''

''Honestly, there are many more interesting things we could do right now.''

Now Kane arched one brow, ''Oh really?''

Minako nodded and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

''That's better,'' she said as he pulled back for a moment. ''I like it better too,'' he leaned down again, and they shifted on the couch, until they both were laying. Kane's lips were warm and gentle against Minako's as he kissed her, while his hands were softly caressing her sides. She moaned quietly as his lips found the spot behind her ear and then moved down, kissing column of her throat. One of Minako's hands was playing with his short hair as her leg wrapped itself around his hip. Kane's lips moved back to her own, causing pleasant feeling down in her stomach. She smiled against his lips before his fingers sneaked underneath her shirt, trying to slide up her back. Minako stiffened, causing Kane to pull back and look at her. ''Sorry, too much?''

Minako shook her head, ''No, it's just...'' How was she supposed to explain him that every time he was trying to touch her bare back she could see and feel each scar she had, and most of all she didn't want anyone else to see or feel it.

''It's ok,'' said Kane, taking away his hands and kissing her forehead.

She felt stupid. They've been together for almost a year now, and she still couldn't get rid of fear of somebody else, someone who is important for her, seeing her as she was.

''You're perfect,'' she said, caressing his cheek, and she meant it. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have him.

Kane laughed, ''Hey, I'm starting to blush because of you...'' he suddenly stopped. ''Did you hear that?''

''What?'' Minako asked.

''Some voices behind our door,'' Kane said and Minako then heard it too. As if someone was standing right behind the door. ''I'll better check it,'' she said and Kane got up, pulling her up from the couch with him.

She put her slippers on and headed towards the door to open them and check what was going on.

''Seiya?'' Minako asked, seeing his back and long black ponytail. He turned around, for a moment slightly surprised, and then grinned.

''Oh, hi Minako,'' he greeted just as Taiki and Yaten stepped out of the apartment opposite her own also looking at her a little bit surprised. ''So, you're living just opposite,'' Seiya continued.

''You were checking the apartment?'' Minako guessed. ''But I didn't give you the address.''

''Usagi did,'' Taiki responded.

''Yeah,'' Seiya confirmed. ''I talked to her on the phone this morning.''

''Oh.''

''The apartment is really nice,'' Taiki said.

''Guess we're going to be neighbours,'' Yaten stated, leaning against the wall and observing her. Although she still didn't have her red ribbon, she looked more like her old self; without make-up, with her cheeks slightly flushed and her hair down, in a simple white T-shirt and beige shorts. She looked fresh and natural.

Just as Minako looked up at him, she felt Kane's presence behind her. ''What's going on?'' he asked her, glimpsing at the three boys.

Minako turned to look at him. ''I have new neighbours. You've seen them at Blue Neon last night. They're my old friends; Seiya, Taiki and Yaten,'' Minako introduced, pointing at each of the boys. ''And this is Kane,'' she said and felt Kane's gaze on her. He raised one brow as if he was waiting for her to continue. She didn't really know what he wanted and he just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, looking back at the boys. ''I'm her boyfriend.''

_Oh, right. _Minako thought. _That's what he wanted me to say._

''It's nice to meet you,'' Seiya said and they shook their hands. Then Kane shook Taiki's hand before moving to Yaten. When both of them greeted, Minako couldn't help but compare them. Now, that Yaten became taller, they were of the same height, only slightly shorter from Seiya. They even had similar body build, both slim but strong at the same time. And that was where similarities between them ended. Kane's complexion was darker and his hair had dark brown colour. Yaten's skin was pale, which fitted his silver hair. However, the thing that Minako focused the most on, were their eyes, Kane's warm, brown, puppy eyes, while Yaten's usually cold and cautious, of an incredibly unearthly shade of green; the colour she remembered too well.

Only after a moment, Minako realized that they were staring in each other eyes strongly and shaking their hands a little bit too long, as if none of them wanted to let go first. Feeling kind of a strange tension Minako cleared her throat, ''So, when are you moving in?''

Both, Kane and Yaten, let go and looked at the blonde.

''Today,'' Taiki responded. ''The sooner the better.''

''Oh, I would forget!'' Seiya exclaimed as if remembering something. ''We're meeting tonight,'' he said, looking at Minako.

''We are?'' she raised her brows.

''Yeah, I settled that with Odango. She said she was working tonight, and I was I little bit surprised. Come on, on Sunday?''

Minako nodded, knowing exactly what place they were talking about. ''The Clover is open almost all the time.''

''You know that because you also work there, aren't you?'' Seiya asked. ''Odango mentioned something.''

''You're also kind of a waitress?'' Yaten asked, arching one eyebrow.

''No, it's nothing,'' Minako shook her head.

''It's not nothing,'' Kane suddenly spoke up. ''Minako sings there, and she's brilliant,'' He leaned down and kissed her cheek, making her smile. ''Stop it.''

Yaten averted his eyes from the couple and looked at Seiya. ''It's time to go for our stuff.''

''Yeah, right. So, Minako, we're meeting tonight in The Clover at 7 pm. And Kane, you're also welcome.''

''Thanks, but only if Minako wants me there,'' Kane said, looking at his girlfriend.

To be honest, Minako didn't like the idea of all of them together. She just didn't want to mix what she had with Kane with the past she shared with Three Lights. She wanted these two worlds to become separate forever, but apparently she couldn't have that.

''Of course I want you there,'' she said, smiling up at him.

They said their goodbyes with the brothers before Minako closed the door and turned to look at Kane. He was staring at her with his arms crossed.

''What?'' she asked.

''I don't know,'' he shrugged. ''I just felt some kind of a ... tension?''

Minako looked away, ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She then smiled and looked up at him.

He stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head slowly, ''Maybe I just imagined something.''

''Yeah.''


	6. The Clover

AN: Some explanation. I know that Japanese school/academic year starts in April, but for the good of the story I've made some changes, and it starts in October. Just so you know.

* * *

_**The Clover**_

The Clover was a kind of a not very big pub. There was a bar with a barman serving drinks, several tables for guests, with waitresses serving drinks and snacks, and a small stage where some old guy with a guitar was singing. Dimmed lights and live music gave special atmosphere to the place.

''Over here!'' Rei shouted as she noticed Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, standing in the front door of the local.

''There,'' Seiya pointed at Rei, and the boys moved between the tables towards their friends.

Two tables were joined into one, where Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako and Kane were sitting. Three chairs were free.

''Hi,'' Seiya greeted, sitting on the chair next to Rei. ''I hope you didn't wait long.''

Yaten quickly sat next to Seiya, leaving Taiki the chair next to Kane.

''Nah,'' Makoto waved her hand. ''We just got in here.''

''Where's Odango?'' Seiya asked.

''I thought I told you that I'm working tonight,'' Usagi's voice said from behind the boys' backs and Seiya quickly turned around. Usagi stood there, in a white, silky, sleeveless blouse and short black skirt, holding a small pocket-book and a pen.

Seiya's jaw almost hit the floor as he took in the creamy skin of her uncovered arms and neck, the length of her skirt, and slight but sexy make-up on her face. She really looked different.

''You look ...nice.''

''Thank you.'' Small blush coloured Usagi's cheeks at Seiya's compliment, making her look even more beautiful. ''So, do you order something?''

''What good do you have?'' Yaten asked.

''Blind Desire!'' Rei exclaimed and Usagi rolled her eyes.

''Excuse me?'' Yaten looked at raven-haired girl.

''It's name of a drink. Rei's favourite one.'' Ami explained.

''Not only mine,'' Rei argued. ''Minako?'' she looked at the blonde girl.

''Yeah, I have to admit, Blind Desire is the best,'' Minako nodded.

''Ok,'' Usagi started writing something, ''seven Blind Desires. Something more?'' She looked at her friends.

''Why only seven?'' Seiya asked.

''Well, me and Minako are at work; we don't drink.''

''Oh, right.''

''I just have only one performance tonight,'' Minako shook her head, ''but you're right. I can't drink at work.''

''Ok,'' Usagi nodded, ''I'll back in a minute.''

''Blind Desire?'' Taiki asked, raising one eyebrow.

''You'll see when you taste it,'' Rei said with a knowing look on her face.

''So, this is the place you're working in,'' Seiya stated, looking around. ''It's nice.''

''Yeah,'' Minako nodded. ''I like it here too. It has nice atmosphere. Calm, not like Blue Neon.''

''Hey,'' Makoto protested. ''Blue Neon is great.''

''It is,'' Minako agreed, ''but I prefer working here.''

''So,'' Yaten cleared his throat, ''when is your turn?'' he asked pointing his head at the stage. The old man finished his song, and after getting applause from the people, he started the next one.

''Soon,'' Minako responded.

''You have to hear her.'' Kane spoke up. ''She's amazing.''

''Would you stop?'' Minako asked, smiling.

''I've heard her already,'' Yaten said, making Kane look at him. Minako looked away.

''So,'' Seiya said, ''how often do you sing?''

''Couple times a week, afternoon or evening, one or two songs. I can choose when I like to come, what to sing and things like that. That's why I like this job,'' Minako smiled. ''I have vacation now, but it fits me during the academic year.''

''So you study?'' Taki asked.

''Surprising isn't it?'' Minako said.

''Stop it,'' Kane said.

''I told you I wasn't good in high school,'' Minako said.

''It's not surprising,'' Yaten said as a matter of fact.

Minako looked up at him and locked her eyes with him only for a moment before Taiki's voice caught her attention. ''What are you studying?''

''It's this whole Music Academy, and I'm studying singing, joined with dancing and an instrument. I've chosen violin, at least Michiru can help me from time to time.''

''Nice,'' Taiki commented. ''So you're devoted to music?''

''Not only,'' Makoto said. ''Minako is interested also in modelling.''

''Modelling?'' Seiya asked.

''Well, it's nothing serious. I just took part in a few photo sessions, that's all.''

Seiya nodded and looked at other girls ''What about the rest of you? What's going on in your lives?''

''Well, I'm getting married but you know that already,'' Rei smiled. ''You'll get invitations soon.''

''Who's the lucky guy?'' Yaten asked with a smirk.

''Yuuichirou Kumada, he's been my friend for several years.''

''Rather he's been secretly in love with Rei for several years before she noticed.'' Makoto pointed out.

Rei shrugged, ''Ok, it took me some time to realize how important he is to me, but better late than never.'' She smiled, looking at the silver engagement ring on her finger.

''How about you Ami?'' Taiki asked.

''Well, I'm not engaged,'' she smiled. ''I study medicine.''

''Wow,'' Seiya exclaimed. ''It's probably hard isn't it? How do you like it?''

''I admit it's not easy, but I enjoy it. I was always interested in medicine.''

''Ami is the best in her group,'' Minako said, patting blue-haired girl's back.

Ami blushed, ''Minako...''

''What? It's true.''

''Seven Blind Desires!'' Usagi exclaimed as she carefully approached the table. Seiya quickly got up and helped her with

the tray with drinks. She gave him a small smile and then turned to the group. ''I have a quick break, so I can sit with you for a moment.''

''Here, take my seat,'' Seiya offered and then took a free chair from other table and squeezed himself between Usagi and Yaten.

Yaten took one blue, fuzzy drink and looked at it sceptically, while Makoto took a gulp and shuddered, ''Aah, that's what I like.''

Seiya took a sip and almost spit the liquid out. ''What's that?'' He exclaimed and Usagi smiled at him. The drink was strong and spicy, but also had some fruit flavour.

Rei nodded. ''I know, first impression is strange but go on, you'll love it.'' Yaten and Taiki decided to slowly and carefully approach their drinks, while Seiya looked at Makoto. ''Do you also study?''

''Yeah,'' Makoto nodded. ''I study in private Cooking and Culinary School, on weekends. During the week I run my own restaurant.''

''You've opened your own restaurant?'' Taiki asked.

''Yes,'' Makoto grinned. ''About a year ago. It was my dream and I finally managed to make it come true.''

''Makoto is the best cook in the world!'' Rei exclaimed. ''Everything she has in her menu is just so delicious.''

''Mhmm...'' Minako sighed dreamily.

''Girls...'' Makoto shook her head, laughing.

''You have to visit her restaurant.'' Rei said.

''Of course, we will,'' Seiya smiled and then turned to look at Usagi. ''How about you, Odango?''

Usagi shook her head. ''I didn't go study.''

''Why?''

Usagi looked up at him with a knowing look. ''You know it's not for me.'' Seiya held her gaze for a moment, in silence, before Minako spoke up. ''He's finishing,'' the blonde said, referring to the guy on the stage. ''It's my turn.'' She got up and rushed behind the stage through the side door.

''Good luck!'' Rei shouted although she knew Minako probably didn't hear her.

''She doesn't need that,'' Kane said with confidence.

The man that was currently performing, has just finished and, with an applause, left the stage. Right after him, some young man appeared on the stage for a moment, just to remove the chair that the previous singer was sitting on while singing, and to fix microphone so it would fit for a standing person.

A few seconds passed before Minako drew back the curtain and appeared on the small stage.

''Oh, she always look so pretty on the stage,'' Usagi said quietly.

Minako didn't change, she had the same clothes she was in the whole evening; red, ethereal, sleeveless blouse, tight, black jeans and black high-heels. Her light her was wavy, with simple red hair slide on the left side, and draped over right shoulder. Her fringe was a little longer and put on side, slightly covering her right eye. She had long black earring in her left ear, and matching, black bracelet on her right wrist.

Yaten remembered seeing her on stage before, when he had to be a jury in some stupid contest, and he had to admit that now she looked much more mature and confident.

Minako put right hand on the microphone and closed her eyes as first sounds of the song filled the room. She swallowed hard, counted to three in her head, and opened her eyes.

_I am ready for love  
Why are you hiding from me  
I'd quickly give my freedom  
To be held in your captivity _

Now, Yaten's jaw almost hit the floor. He heard Minako singing earlier and knew she was good, but now, from the moment she opened her mouth, he realized she also matured as a singer. Her voice was strong and full of emotion, and timbre of her voice was just perfect.

''Wow,'' Seiya summed up what was on Yaten's mind in one word.

''I told you she's amazing,'' Kane said and leaned forward to see his girlfriend better.

_Lately I've been thinking  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
They say watch what you ask for  
Cause you might receive  
But if you ask me tomorrow  
I'll say the same thing_

''She got everyone's attention,'' Taiki said quietly and Yaten looked around. Everyone, including barman and waitresses were watching Minako in total silence. During the previous performance, some people were talking, others half listening to the singing guy, but Minako really enchanted everyone.

''It's always like that when she sings,'' Ami stated.

_I am ready for love  
If you'll take me in your hands  
I will learn what you teach  
And do the best that I can_

_I am ready for love  
Here with an offering of  
My voice  
My Eyes  
My soul  
My mind_

_Tell me what is enough  
To prove I am ready for love_

_I am ready _

Just as the last sound ended, everyone started to applaud, much stronger and louder than after previous performance.

''Thank you,'' Minako said to the microphone.

''My girl!'' Kane stood up, applauding even louder. Yaten looked up at him and then at Minako who hid her face in her hands and shook her head at Kane. She then turned around and left the stage. After a moment she joined everyone at the table.

''You were so good,'' Kane leaned down and kissed her, but Yaten could swear that her eyes drifted to his for a second, before she looked back at Kane and sat down on her chair.

''Really, Minako,'' Seiya started, ''I had no idea you sing like that.''

Minako just shrugged.

''Minako, you were fantastic, like always,'' Usagi said, getting up from her chair and leaning forward to give the other blonde kiss on the cheek. She then stood straight and looked at everyone. ''Now, I'll have to excuse you, but my work is waiting.'' When she disappeared, Taiki spoke up to Minako. ''Didn't you think about recording some songs?''

''Of course I've been thinking about that, but ... I am no one.''

''Not true,'' Yaten said and looked at her. She looked from Taiki to the younger brother with her brows slightly narrowed, as if asking him if she heard correctly. ''You are really good,'' Yaten continued, holding Minako's gaze. ''Much better than four years ago, and you were good even then.''

''Thank you, Yaten,'' Minako said, not breaking the eye-contact, and he nodded. ''It's true.''

Rei looked at the two of them, and noticed Kane doing the same. Fortunately, Seiya cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Both, Minako and Yaten averted their eyes from each other and, as the rest of the group, looked at Seiya who started to get up. ''I'll go see how Usagi's doing,'' he said and disappeared.

''Minako,'' Rei said, making the blonde look at her. ''Go with me to the ladies room?''

''Yhmn, yeah sure.'' The girls got up, leaving the rest at the table.

* * *

''What's going on?'' Minako asked as Rei closed the ladies room's door and turn to look at her. ''I assume that you didn't drag me here only to accompany you when you're correcting your make-up.''

''You're right, that's not it.''

''Then what?''

Rei sighed. ''You think I don't see what's going on?''

Minako raised her brows, ''And what's going on?''

''Oh, come on, 'You're so good Minako', 'Oh, thank you Yaten','' Rei started imitating their voices and then sighed with dreamy look in her eyes. Minako raised her hands and took a step back, ''Oh my God. Rei, don't go there.''

''I've seen how you two looked at each other. And Kane has seen it too.''

''What are you talking about? And don't put Kane into it.''

''What am I talking about? I'm just warning you,'' Rei took a step in Minako's direction. ''Don't do anything stupid. You and Kane are perfect together.''

''I know we are. How can you even imply that I would do something to ... God, Rei!''

''I am not implying anything, it's just ...'' Rei looked down and took a deep breath, then looked up at Minako. ''I care about you. And come on, Yaten's back, and don't pretend, at least not in front of me, that you don't care, because I know you do. He's back, and let's be honest, he's even hotter now than four years ago.''

Minako just rolled her eyes at Rei's comment. ''Rei,'' she said calmly.

''What?''

''I'm with Kane, and I am happy. He gives me happiness. And I'm not giving up on him. Let's just leave the past, ok?''

Rei stared at Minako a little bit longer before she slowly nodded and opened the door. ''You're coming?''

''I'll be right back in a second. Need to take care of my make-up,'' she smiled and now Rei rolled her eyes, leaving the ladies room.

When the door after black-haired girl closed, the smile slipped from Minako's face. She rested against the sink and looked at the sad face in the mirror.

''I won't give up on what I have.''

* * *

**Song:** India Arie – Ready For Love

Beautiful song!


	7. The Gasket

_**The Gasket**_

After the whole day spent in the recording studio, Yaten dreamed about nothing more than just laying down and resting. Fortunately, right after recording, Seiya went straight to the Clover to see Usagi, and Taiki had a meeting with Ami in the poetry café, round the corner from the building that Yaten and the boys were currently living in. The absence of the brothers meant that Yaten will have some peace, at least for a little while.

When he reached his door and fumbled for the keys, he heard some noise from the apartment opposite. Minako's apartment.

Yaten decided to ignore it and started opening the door when he heard more noise, cursing, and the sound of something hitting the floor. He stood for a moment, looking at his own door and deciding what to do. Eventually, he sighed and turned to knock on Minako's door to see what was going on.

Few seconds passed before Minako finally opened the door. She wore grey shorts and white, loose, buttoned shirt with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows and few upper buttons undone. Her hair was in careless ponytail, with few strands sliding out.

When she realized who was on the other side of the door, surprise appeared on her face. ''Yaten? What are you doing here?''

''I heard some noise and thought I would check it.''

''It's nothing,'' Minako waved her hand carelessly.

''It didn't sound like nothing,'' Yaten said, trying to peer over her shoulder and into the room, and then looking back at her. ''You're ok?''

Somehow that simple question made Minako feel something strange in her stomach but she decided to ignore it. ''Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the sink in the kitchen. Gasket cracked and I had a small flood.''

''Let me see it. Maybe I can help.''

''You're not a plumber, Yaten,'' Minako shook her head, putting hands on her hips.

''Neither are you,'' Yaten crossed his arms. ''I just go change into something more comfortable and be here in a few minutes.''

''But...'' Minako started to protest but Yaten had already disappeared in his own apartment. She leaned against the door frame and sighed.

* * *

''Seiya? What are you doing here?'' Usagi asked when she noticed her black-haired friend. He was leaning against the counter and grinning at her, while she was taking off empty glasses from tray.

''I came to see you.''

''Again?''

''Something's wrong with that?''

''No,'' Usagi slowly shook her head. ''It's just that I'm at work.''

''But you finish soon. I'll walk you home. Is that ok?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded, smiling at him, and just as she was about to go take order from new clients, she stopped in her track and turn to look at him. ''I've got an impression that lately you often look for an excuse to come and see me.''

''Is that bothering you?'' Seiya asked with serious expression on his face, as if being afraid of the answer.

''No,'' Usagi responded quietly, locking her eyes with his. ''I'm glad to see you.''

''Well, I'm glad to hear that, because I want to use each moment I have here, on Earth.''

Usagi looked at him puzzled.

''What?''

''The way you said that...'' she started and then shook her head. ''No, it's nothing. Look, I've got work. We'll talk later.''

Seiya nodded and followed Usagi with his eyes. He was more than happy to have a chance to see her again and didn't want to think about what will happen in a few months.

''We'll have three Secret Fantasies,'' one of the three young men said and Usagi wrote it down. ''Something else?''

''You,'' the other said and the three of them laughed. Usagi forced a smile. She hated such clients. They were clearly drunk and acting like they could have everything with just a snap of their fingers. When she turned around to leave she suddenly felt a hand on her bottom. ''Just make it quick, sweetheart.''

She ignored them and started heading to the barman, but stopped when she noticed Seiya, with his eyes fixed on the guys she just took order from. He looked angry. ''Seiya?''

He slowly averted his eyes and looked at her. ''They won't bother you any more.''

''Seiya stop,'' Usagi put her hand on his chest. He looked down on her hand and then slowly into her eyes. ''Please, don't,'' Usagi whispered. Seiya glimpsed at the boys and then back at her. He swallowed hard and then slowly nodded.

Usagi let out a breath and took away her hand. ''Thanks. I'll be free soon. Wait for me.''

''You know I will,'' Seiya said quietly and Usagi smiled at him before disappearing behind the counter. Seiya turned around, avoiding looking at the guy's table and trying to calm down his speeding heart.

* * *

The situation that Minako found herself in wasn't exactly how she imagined to spent the evening. Surely not with Yaten in her apartment.

Both of them were kneeling under her kitchen sink, looking at the broken gasket and the drain pipe from which the water was slowly dripping.

Minako turned her head to look at Yaten. His brows were narrowed as he analyzed the situation. ''You have no idea what to do with that, don't you?''

Yaten ignored her question. ''Do you have spare gasket?''

''Yeah,'' she found it earlier in vain hope to install it by herself.

Yaten put out his hand. Minako looked at it and then drew out her own hand above his and let the new gasket fall onto his open palm.

Yaten gave her a short glimpse and then leaned forward, attempting to install the gasket.

''I didn't know you're into hydraulics,'' Minako said, after watching him struggle for a few moments.

''I'm not.''

''So, how do you know what to do?''

Yaten leaned back, with his hands still around the pipe, and looked at her. ''I don't. It's just logic.''

''Oh.''

''Give me your hand.''

''What?''

''Just give it,'' Yaten reached forward and took her right hand in his, before holding it up and wrapping around the new, installed gasket. Minako's stomach did some weird, fluttering thing at the contact, and for a brief moment she wondered if he felt something when touching her.

''Hold it,'' he said, guiding her hand. His wet but warm fingers sliding on hers, making her tighten them around the gasket. Minako looked at his profile, but his eyes were focused on the pipe. ''We're going to check it.'' The moment he let go of her hand, she already started missing the feeling. Yaten got up and turned on the tap. He then knelt down again, ''Ok, you can let go.''

Minako did as he said, and they both stared at the pipe. ''It's holding on,'' Yaten said with a small smile.

''Yeah it's ... Aah '' Minako started but was cut off by sudden stream of water in their direction when the gasket let go. Yaten quickly got up and turned off the tap.

''Great,'' Minako said, brushing wet strands from her face. ''Here's you logic.''

''It was holding on for a moment,'' Yaten said, brushing his own fringe from his eyes. Minako glimpsed at him, noticing that he looked probably as she did. His hair and face were wet, as well as upper part of his shirt, now clinging to his body. She averted her eyes. ''Yeah, for a moment.''

''At least I tried,'' Yaten shrugged.

''And this is what surprises me,'' Minako looked back at him. ''The Yaten I knew would never do something like that,'' she pointed at the dripping pipe.

''You're right, I hate such things.''

''Then what are you doing here?'' Yaten looked at her, wondering how to answer. To be honest, he himself had no idea why he was there.

Noise at the door stopped Yaten from saying anything, and both, he and Minako turned their heads in the direction of kitchen entrance.

''Minako?'' voice called, before Kane stepped into the kitchen and immediately stopped in his track, slightly surprised, taking in the situation in front of him. ''Hi, babe. Yaten.''

''Kane, hi,'' Minako greeted and Yaten just nodded.

''You left the door open?'' Yaten asked as he and Minako started getting up from the floor.

''No, Kane has his own key.''

''Oh.''

''What's going on here?'' Kane asked.

''The gasket on the pipe cracked and I had a small flood. Yaten offered to help but ... ''

''I am not a plumber,'' Yaten cut in.

''Yeah, neither am I,'' Minako shrugged.

Kane looked from one to the other for a moment, before speaking up. ''You should have called me. I'll fix it.''

''I thought I'll manage,'' Minako admitted.

Kane just rolled his eyes, ''I just go change and look at it.'' He walked to the other room, leaving Minako and Yaten alone.

''He also has his clothes here?'' Yaten asked, looking at Minako.

''Some of them. Why?''

Yaten held her gaze before shrugging. ''Nothing. You're like a ... marriage,'' the word left his mouth with difficulty.

''Yaten, please...''

''Does he know?'' Yaten stared intently in her eyes, looking for the answer. ''About you.''

''Can we not talk about this,'' Minako hissed, lowering her voice.

''I think it's important.''

''And I think you should leave,'' Minako said harsher than she intended, and quickly regretted it.

Yaten stared at her for a few seconds, ''You really had changed.'' Then he slowly nodded. ''You're right, I should leave.''

When he moved to the door, Minako followed him. ''Yaten.''

He turned around, raising one brow.

''Thanks, for trying to help,'' he nodded again and left the apartment without saying anything more.

Minako leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kane, resting against the kitchen door frame, with his arms folded, and staring at her.

''Who are these guys really for you?''

''What?'' Minako's brows narrowed.

''You only said they were old friends, from high school, and nothing more.''

''Because there's nothing more to say.''

''Well, from what I've seen already, they seem to be important for you and the girls. And you've never even mentioned them.''

''Because I never thought I would see them again,'' she walked away from the wall and towards him. ''Kane, please. Trust me.''

''I do. And you know that,'' he looked down, deeply into her blue eyes. ''But I would like you to trust me too.''

Minako didn't say anything and Kane just shook his head. ''Forget it. I'll see what's wrong with that gasket.''

When he left her alone in the hall, she felt tears coming to her eyes, but refused to let them fall down.

* * *

''I was thinking that you should start studies. At least try.''

Usagi looked at Seiya with one brow raised. It was late night as they walked almost empty street, leading to her house. ''Really?''

''Yeah,'' Seiya said simply, looking ahead of himself, his hands in his pockets.

''And what do you think I would be good at?''

''I was thinking about it as well and figured out that something like pedagogy, something connected with children would be good for you.''

Usagi laughed, ''What?''

''Yeah, I remember that you were good with children,'' Seiya looked at her, grinning.

''You're not serious.''

''Of course I am!''

Usagi just shook her head, ''I don't know.''

''Come on, I'm sure you still have time to submit the documents.'' He suddenly stopped, making Usagi do the same, and looked deeply in her crystal blue eyes. ''At least please promise me that you'll think about that,'' he said, trying his best with puppy eyes and face.

Usagi laughed again and Seiya's heart warmed at the sound. He loved making her laugh, as well as he loved making her angry in the past. ''How can I refuse you, when you look at me like that,'' she folded arms on her chest.

''You can't, Odango.''

''I knew you would say something like that.'' She looked away and then back at him. ''Fine, I'll think about it. And Seiya,'' she added when he was about to start walking again, ''thank you, for this, for making me laugh, and for trying to protect me earlier.''

''Those guys were just pissing me off.''

''Thank you. It's nice to be yourself and to feel safe in presence of someone else than the girls. I missed it, and I missed you.''

Seiya's heart fluttered at her words but he just nodded, smiling. ''If you feel safe with me then let's take you home, Odango.''

''Let's go, Mr Kou.''

''Oh no,'' Seiya laughed as they started walking again. ''Just don't call me like that. I feel too old.''

''Well, I feel too young when you call me Odango,'' Usagi argued.

''I'm sorry but you'll always be Odango.'' _My Odango._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I have a heavy workload in the near week, and the next week, but I promise to update as soon as I find more time. Give me some reviews to help me survive and to make me work faster!:D


	8. The Dream

_** The Dream**_

''Impressing,'' Taiki said as he skimmed titles of the books on the shelf in Ami's room.

''Thanks,'' slight blush coloured blue-haired girl's cheeks. ''The ones connected with medicine are for my studies, the rest is literature and poetry.''

''I can see,'' Taiki's long fingers were lightly touching spine of each book. ''Aah, all great titles.''

Ami walked up to the shelf and stood next to Taiki. ''Books are doors to other world. Sometimes better than this.''

Taiki paused and looked down at her. ''I know what you mean,'' he said quietly.

Ami smiled. ''It's good to have back someone who understands you. I mean, I love the girls, they're everything to me but...'' Ami stopped, trying to find the right words.

''...they do not always understand you?'' Taiki finished her thought and Ami slowly nodded, locking her eyes with his, ''Exactly.''

Suddenly Taiki walked away from her and started pacing the floor of her room.

Ami followed him with her eyes, ''Are you ok?'' He stopped and faced her, looking like something was troubling him. ''I want to tell you something,'' he admitted.

Ami walked away from the bookshelf and took a step toward him. ''You know you can tell me everything.''

Taiki nodded, ''I know but it's not only about me. I need to tell this to someone, and I guess I don't want to hide it from you.'' Ami's brows narrowed but she didn't say anything. ''But you have to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone.''

Ami shook her head, ''I can't, If this concerns the girls...''

''No,'' Taiki cut her off, ''it concerns me, Yaten and Seiya, and they don't want to tell you but I ... Can I share this with you?''

Ami nodded, ''Yes. I can see it's something important. I promise I won't tell anyone.''

''Thank you.'' Taiki sighed and sat on Ami's bed. She watched him for a moment and then followed, sitting next to him. ''What is it?''

''We're not here, on Earth, only for a visit. It's our goodbye.''

''What?''

''When we go back to Kinmoku, we won't be able to visit Earth again. Ever.''

Ami was trying to comprehend his words. ''But why? What are you trying to say?''

''Before we came here, our queen accepted the offer to make allies with the king of Akira, the planet that really helped us with rebuilding of Kinmoku. Such alliance will definitely make our planet stronger so it would be thoughtless to refuse the offer.''

''But your queen did accept it so it's good, isn't it?'' Ami asked.

''The alliance is not unconditional.''

''Oh.'' Right then Ami realized why he wasn't happy about that. There was some dark side of the alliance. Something they had to sacrifice. ''What is it?'' she asked slowly.

Taiki took a deep breath. ''We, I mean me, Seiya and Yaten, had to be engaged to the three princesses of Akira.'' He stopped, waiting for Ami's response but when she only looked at him speechless, he decided to continue. ''That's the condition of the alliance. We're getting married as soon as we're back on Kinmoku. After the wedding we will be stuck there or on Akira. We won't come here again,'' he said quietly with shade of regret in his voice.

Ami looked away from him, her eyes wondering aimlessly over the room, before looking back at him. ''I ... I don't know what to say. It's unexpected.''

''I know.''

''I guess I need some time to come to terms with these new information,'' Ami said and Taiki nodded. ''Of course.''

Ami looked like she wanted to say something more but suddenly her cellphone broke the silence. ''Sorry,'' she mumbled and took her phone just in time as Taiki's phone made a short sound. Taiki and Ami exchanged glances before they both read their messages.

They looked back at each other. ''It's Usagi,'' Ami said.

''Seiya,'' Taiki informed, realizing that they both got similar messages.

* * *

There was knock on the door just as Minako put on her beige high-heels. ''I'm coming!,'' she called, looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then walked to the door. When she opened it, she found Seiya on the other side. ''Seiya? You need something?''

Seiya eyed her delicate, sleeveless, creamy dress with empire waist. ''You're going out?''

''Yeah,'' Minako nodded, ''I have a date with Kane.'' Lately she had a feeling that something between the two of them was wrong and she needed to fix it.

''Cancel it,'' Seiya said without hesitation.

''What?'' Minako asked, putting one hand on her hip. ''Why would I do that?''

''We have a meeting in fifteen minutes,'' Seiya informed.

Minako's expression suddenly became serious and her hand slipped from her waist. ''Something happened?''

''Yaten had another dream.''

Slight worry appeared on Minako's face and she opened her mouth to say something but Seiya was already backing to his own apartment. ''Our apartment in fifteen minutes,'' he said before disappearing inside the room. Minako closed her door and rested her forehead against it. Another dream couldn't mean anything good.

When fifteen minutes later Minako entered Three Light's apartment, everyone, including Haruka and Michiru, was already there. Seiya and Yaten stood in the middle of the room, Usagi, Rei and Makoto were sitting on the couch, Ami sat on the armchair and Taiki stood behind it, Michiru and Haruka stood near the left wall.

Minako felt a little bit embarrassed for coming last although she was living just across the hall from them.

''Ok, we're all here,'' Haruka stated. ''Talk,'' she ordered Yaten.

Minako followed her gaze and looked closer at silver-haired boy. His hair was messed up, his face was pale and dark shades were circling his eyes. He looked tired and Minako suspected that he had problems with sleeping. It was evening so he probably went sleep late afternoon and then was when he had the dream Seiya mentioned.

Yaten just glared at Haruka and then looked at other girls. ''I had this dream again. The one in which I thought you were in danger. I wasn't wrong. Today's dream just proved it.''

''What have you seen?'' Rei asked.

''Mostly it was the same like the last one. Everything was blurred and there were shadows, muffled voices, screams ... but I picked up on more details. Whatever the enemy is, they won't appear yet, not soon, we still have time.''

''What else? Do you know who they are or what they want?'' Haruka asked.

Yaten shook his head. ''No, but I know who they want.'' Everyone stared at Yaten in total silence before he spoke again. ''Usagi and Minako. I may be wrong but I think that only they are in danger.'' Yaten's eyes fell on Minako and she looked away, trying to comprehend what she just had heard.

''Only them?'' Michiru asked and Yaten nodded.

''I don't understand,'' Minako spoke up, stepping forward. ''Why me? It's obvious that Usagi may be in danger because she's our princess, and our task is to protect her. Not me. I'm not important.''

''Mina!'' Usagi exclaimed. ''Don't say anything like that.''

''I just don't understand it,'' she looked at Yaten as if he was to blame for the mess in her head.

''Me too,'' Yaten said, ''but I'm pretty sure that it's about you and Usagi. I don't know anything more.''

Minako looked away, running hand through her hair.

''Ok, so, having these new information, what are we going to do?'' Makoto asked.

''For now nothing,'' Haruka replied, crossing her arms ''we have too little information to do anything, and we have some time before the danger will appear,'' she paused, looking at Yaten who nodded. ''Let's just look out for Usagi and Minako,'' she looked at the Venus princess but the blonde just rolled her eyes. ''And you,'' Haruka continued, looking at Yaten again, ''inform us about anything new.''

Yaten nodded, ''Don't worry about that.''

They talked for another couple of minutes before they decided to leave the subject for the time being and go home as it was getting late.

''Hey,'' Seiya walked up to Usagi. ''Let me walk you home?''

She smiled up at him, ''Yes. I'm getting used to it.''

''Good, because from now on I'll be your shadow.'' His expression and tone was serious and Usagi could see that the new information worried him.

''It's going to be fine,'' she assured him, squeezing his arm.

Just as Minako headed towards the door she felt gentle grip on her arm, a familiar touch. Yaten spun her around to face him and she looked from his hand on her arm to his face. She raised one brow, ''More revelations?''

''No,'' he let his fingers slip from her arm. ''Just be careful, ok?''

Minako searched his face for a moment, but couldn't find anything except tiredness and genuine worry. ''You think I'm not careful? I can take care of myself. Have you already forgotten that I'm a senshi?''

''No, I haven't, but from what I heard it was long since the last time you've been fighting.''

''I don't need you to worry about me.''

Yaten straightened up, his eyes hard on her. ''I'm not. I'm just warning you.''

''The danger is not here yet. Your words. And now excuse me, but I have a date.'' Minako informed, not knowing really why she said that or why she was harsh. He seemed to just trying to help.

''Have fun then,'' Yaten said coldly and turned around, walking away from her. She watched his back for a moment before leaving the apartment. There was someone waiting for her. Her normal life. Exactly what she needed. To be away from this mess.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for delay in updating but lately I had hardly had time to write. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and it will be direct continuation of this chapter.


	9. Sadness, Alcohol, and the Touch

_**Sadness, Alcohol, and the Touch**_

**AN:** New chapter is ready! It's a longer one and it is direct continuation of the events from the previous chapter. I like this one and I hope you will also enjoy it:D

_**

* * *

**_

''Kane!'' Minako shouted when she noticed her boyfriend sitting at one of the tables in a small restaurant where they were supposed to meet.

Kane looked up from his empty glass and watched her walking towards him. ''Hi,'' she said, sitting in front of him. He didn't respond, just was looking at her with gloomy expression on his face.

''I'm so sorry for being late,'' Minako admitted sincerely.

''What was so important that you couldn't even call?'' Kane asked.

''My cellphone discharged,'' she answered, taking off her jacket.

''I thought so. I tried to call you, I tried your cellphone and your home but you weren't there. Now I guess that wherever you were they didn't have any phone to call and tell me that you're ok.''

''Kane, I said I'm sorry. You're right, I should have find a way to call and let you know that I'll be late. I just ...''

''Was too busy?'' Kane finished for her. ''Where have you been?''

Minako just shook her head. ''Can we just let it go?'' There were things she couldn't tell him. At least not yet.

''You were with them, weren't you? With your ... friends,'' he said it in a way that she instantly knew that he was referring to Yaten, Seiya and Taiki.

''I knew it!'' Kane exclaimed at Minako's lack of response. ''What's going on? Why don't you trust me?''

''I do trust you.''

''So tell me. Tell me who they are and what's going on. Because I feel that something's going on and I can't grasp it.''

Minako reached across the table and put her hand on Kane's. ''I can't,'' she said, feeling tears coming to her eyes, ''but I need you to trust me.''

Kane held her pleading gaze for a moment and then slowly took his hand away. ''Sorry, but I can't,'' he repeated her words and got up. Minako looked up surprised as he passed her without more words. She quickly stood up and followed him, conscious of other people's gazes.

''What are you doing?'' Minako asked when they walked outside the restaurant. Kane turned around, throwing his arms in the air, ''What it looks that I'm doing?''

''Stop it. Where are you going?'' Minako asked, wrapping arms around herself; evening air was getting colder with each day.

''You would like to know, don't you?'' Kane said and Minako shook her head. ''Of course I want to know! I care about you!''

''I care about you too! But I can't stand those secrets. I hate it that you trust other people more than me, that you can't be honest with me.''

''Kane I ...'' Minako opened her mouth but nothing came out. She run hand through her hair in frustration.

''I thought so,'' Kane nodded, ''Goodbye Minako.'' He turned to leave but her next words stopped him.

''What are you... are you breaking up with me?''

Kane turned around slightly and locked his eyes with hers. ''You said it.'' With that he was gone.

Minako stood speechless, looking after him, unable to move. How was she suppose to explain him?

''Excuse me, miss?'' Minako turned around and saw one of the waiters from the restaurant with her jacket in his hand. ''You left it,'' he said gently and Minako took the jacket from him. ''Thank you.''

The waiter nodded with a small smile and disappeared inside the restaurant. Minako wrapped the jacket around her bare arms and look around, desperately trying to get rid of the only thought in her head - Kane was gone.

* * *

After second signal Ami answered her cellphone, ''Yes?''

_Hey, it's me._

''Taiki?'' They've seen each other not so long ago. Why was he calling her? Did he forget to mention something else. She still couldn't get the information of his marriage out of her head. ''Something happened? Something more?''

_No, I guess you have enough for one day. I just wanted to know if we're ok. You left our apartment without a word._

''We are ok,'' Ami assured him, sitting on the couch. ''I just didn't know what to say. It's a big information. I just ... '' What was she going to say? That his marriage ... hurts her somehow? She shook her head. ''We're ok.''

_That's good, because I need a friend._

''You can count on me.''

_I knew you would understand._

No, she couldn't understand but she wasn't going to tell him that. ''Listen Taiki, I'm a little bit tired and wanted to go to bed earlier ...''

_Oh, of course. Are we still meeting tomorrow?_

''Yeah,'' Ami answered, remembering that they were suppose to go to newly opened museum.

_Goodnight, Ami._

''Goodnight, Taiki.'' Ami hung up and laid down on the sofa, resting her head against the soft cushion. She looked at the white ceiling and suddenly felt small tear coming to her eye. Before it had a chance to fall down her face, she quickly brushed it away.

* * *

After walking Usagi home and making sure she was safe, Seiya went back to his apartment and was slightly surprised finding Yaten laying on the couch in their living room. ''Hi,'' he greeted. ''What are you doing?''

''Trying to get some sleep,'' Yaten answered, turning on his side so that he was facing Seiya. One of his arms was under the cushion and the other laid loosely against his body.

''But why here? I would bet that you're bed is more comfortable.''

''Yeah, it is,'' Yaten answered, looking up at his brother, ''but I ... needed a change.''

''You know that changing bed probably won't keep the nightmares away.''

Yaten didn't answered. He didn't need to because in that moment his cellphone, that was laying on the coffee table, started ringing.

''Can you pass it to me?'' Yaten, not wanting to get up yet, asked Seiya who was standing next to the table.

''Sure,'' Seiya replied and took the phone. Small smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the screen and then at Yaten. ''It's Minako.''

Yaten's brows narrowed. What would she want? Wasn't she with her boyfriend right now? Has something happened to her? ''Give it to me,'' Yaten demanded, moving up to sitting position.

''Easy,'' Seiya said and threw the phone at Yaten, who caught it easily and accepted the connection, putting phone to his ear, ''Minako?''

Seiya took off his jacket and threw it on the couch next to Yaten, and then sat down on one of the armchairs, watching his brother.

''Wait, isn't Kane with you?'' Yaten asked and then his brows slowly narrowed. ''Are you drunk?'' he asked directly, causing Seiya to rise one dark eyebrow up.

''Ok, wait for me, I'll be there soon,'' Yaten disconnected and looked up at Seiya who was grinning at him. ''From what I've understood, you're going to meet with Minako, who is alone and drunk.''

''Mind your own business,'' Yaten said and got up from the couch. ''Something happened between her and Kane and she's in some pub, clearly drunk, but fortunately not too drunk to go home by herself.''

''And she called you?'' Seiya inquired.

''Only because we live in the same building.''

''Yeah, right,'' Seiya murmured.

''Shut up,'' Yaten called back before disappearing in the bathroom.

''Whatever,'' Seiya said when he was left alone but small smile didn't leave his lips.

* * *

''Thank you,'' Minako said as young waiter brought her another drink. Which one was it? She stopped counting after the third one.

She looked at the red drink for a moment before bringing it up to her lips and taking a gulp. Cold, spicy liquid run through her, putting her insides in flames and making her head feel even more light.

''Here you are.''

She looked up straight in Yaten's emerald eyes. He was standing on the other side of her table, resting his hands on the chair opposite her. She didn't even notice when he came in.

''You came,'' she said, putting her glass on the table.

''I told you I would.''

''Yeah,'' she averted her eyes from him but heard the chair moving and him sitting in front of her. ''What happened?'' Yaten asked gently.

''Nothing,'' she shook her head.

''Come on, you wouldn't call if it was nothing.''

''I just didn't want to go home alone. It's late, dark and dangeeerous,'' she stammered a little and pointed at him, '' and you told me to be careful. I thought that calling you was the right thing to do.''

''It was.'' He didn't even want to think of her walking home alone and drunk. Yes, she was able to defend herself but still, she hadn't fought for a long time.

''I called you only because you live opposite.''

''I'm glad you called,'' Yaten assured, looking straight at her. Minako again looked away and drank some more. ''Where's your boyfriend?''

Minako looked up and found Yaten's eyes still fixed in her. She always felt vulnerable under his gaze and she hated it.

''I have no idea,'' she shrugged.

''Oh, I thought you were supposed to meet.''

''Yeah, but our meeting didn't turned out well,'' Minako shook her head. ''He's gone. You were right, he doesn't know about me and lately it started to be a problem.''

Yaten didn't say anything but finally looked away.

Slow melody filled the room as song changed.

''I like that one,'' Minako said, closing her eyes and listening to the music.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again. _

Yaten observed her for a moment, using the fact that she wasn't conscious of his eyes on her face, eyes, rosy cheeks, perfect nose and full lips. He looked away, hating to break the moment, ''I think we should go.''

Minako's eyes snapped open and she watched him getting up, ''I don't want to go yet.''

''It's getting late,'' he said and stood right in front of her. ''Come on.''

She studied his face for a moment in silence and then tiny smile appeared on her lips, ''Dance with me,'' she pleaded.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything. _

''What?'' Yaten raised his silver brows. ''No way.''

''Come on, just this one song, before it ends, and then we can go.''

''I'm not a dancer.''

''I'll teach you,'' Minako said and slowly got up, her eyes not leaving his. The movement made her stumble a little but Yaten's arms were there to stabilize her. Minako wrapped her arms around him to feel more stable and looked up at him, ''Just for a moment.''

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now? _

Yaten just let her lead him on the parquet where several couples, locked in tight embraces, were swaying to the song. He repeated in his head that he agreed to this only because she was not steady on her own legs and he didn't want to see her fall and hurt herself. God, why did he care?

As Minako found the right place, she stepped closer, still having her arms around him, and bringing lower parts of their bodies together. Yaten also wrapped his arms around her and felt her putting her head against his chest as they started slowly swaying. Her body was warm and her hair smelled like strawberries. They weren't that close in a very long time. Yaten inhaled deeply and was sure that Minako, with her ear against his chest, could hear that his heart sped up.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything. _

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

She looked up at him, and as they locked their eyes ,Yaten couldn't look away. Although he didn't drink anything, his head started to feel dizzy, but fortunately not too dizzy to blind him to the whole situation they were in. When Minako's eyes lowered to his lips, he stopped moving and gently separated himself from her. ''We better go.''

Minako looked slightly surprised for a second but then nodded. ''Yeah, you're right. Let's go.''

Before they left, Minako managed to finish her drink and during their way back she definitely let her mind get clouded by the alcohol. She was laughing and dancing every couple of steps as they walked back. Yaten was glad that she was able to move on her own feet and although she attracted attention of passer-byes, she looked so cute and adorably that he didn't have heart to tell her to walk like a normal person.

''Come in,'' Minako said as they entered her apartment, but didn't turn around to see if he followed. Yaten decided that he would make sure she go to sleep and then leave. He closed the door and watched her taking her jacket off. ''It's so hot in here,'' Minako complained and then turned to him. ''You also feel hot?''

''No, I'm fine,'' he answered but took his jacket off as well. It was warmer than outside but still the temperature inside was normal. As he watched Minako taking mineral water out of the fridge and drinking it, he decided that the amount of alcohol she poured into herself made her feel so hot. She even got pretty blushes on her cheeks.

''I'm dying,'' she complained, resting against the fridge. Yaten just rolled his eyes. ''Some sleep would make you feel better.''

''Sleep,'' she looked at the ceiling, with her back still against the fridge, repeating the word several times. With curiosity, Yaten watched as she shook her head and half-dancing moved to her bedroom. He followed her, praying that she decided to go to bed. However, he stopped in the bedroom's doorway as he saw her taking off her dress. She threw it on the bed and was left only in silky camisole and panties.

Yaten swallowed and forced himself to speak, ''You're going to bed?''

''No,'' she shook her head like a little child. ''I'm hungry,'' she said and passed him in the doorway, only slightly brushing against him, ''And it's hot in here!'' she called and he rolled his eyes, ''Really?'' he murmured to himself and followed her to the kitchen.

She took a piece of cake from the fridge and sat with it at the kitchen table. Yaten sat down opposite her and rested his head on his hand, observing her.

''Yummy,'' she licked her lips after taking a bite to her mouth, and then looked at him. ''Want some?''

Yaten shook his head and she watched him a little bit longer, her eyes looking almost not clouded by the alcohol.

''Don't be so serious,'' she pleaded. ''Come on, smile,'' she smiled at him and he shook his head. ''Go to bed Minako.''

''No,'' she said slowly, still looking at him, and before he had a chance to react, she dipped her finger in the cake's cream and smeared it on his cheek, giggling.

''Oh no,'' he caught her wrist but it was too late. ''You look adoraaably,'' she stammered and giggled again.

''What have you done?'' he complained and let go of her hand.

''Oh, let me look at you,'' she took his chin and turned his face to look at his cheek, ''We'll get rid of it.'' Again, before he could do anything she bent over the table and then her lips were on his cheek. And her tongue also was there.

The moment she touched him, Yaten felt like he was paralyzed, not able to move and stop her, as she licked the cream off his face. She then moved away and looked back at him, smiling like she didn't have any idea of what she has just done.

''You're tasty,'' she said and after a moment smile slipped from her lips. Now she looked at him with an intensity that did nothing to help him break the trance he was in. He didn't stop her when she again dipped her finger in the cream and stood up. He didn't stop her when she slowly walked around the table, stood in front of him and then, not breaking the eye contact, sat down on his lap, straddling him. No, he didn't stop her. Instead he put his hands on her hips, steadying her. His brain seemed to stop working because of her closeness.

This time she smeared the cream on his neck and then, with one hand on the back of his neck, she bent her head down to lick it off. Yaten closed his eyes. Why was he unable to stop it? They shouldn't be doing something like that. She was drunk and he ... What? Did he needed this touch so much that he couldn't move and speak.

Minako looked up at him, her blue eyes, blurred by the alcohol, slid down from his eyes and stopped on his lips once again this evening. He didn't have to look away from her face to know that she took more cream on her finger and then raised it to his face.

He held his breath as her finger touched his lower lip, smearing sweet cream against it. When she was done she licked the rest of the cream from her finger and Yaten had sudden urge to taste the same cream. He slid out the tip of his tongue and tasted the cream from the corner of his mouth. Yup, it was very sweet.

''Let me,'' Minako said quietly and, motionlessly, Yaten watched her closing the gap between their lips. Her other hand was still on the back of his neck, bringing him closer. When her wet tongue touched his lower lip, his heart skipped a beat and his fingers gripped her hips tighter. He forced himself not to open his mouth and to somehow endure this sweet torture. When she was done, she moved back only slightly so that they could look at each other but their faces were still only inches apart.

''I though I would never see you again,'' she said so quietly that he almost didn't catch it. But he did hear it and it was all he needed to lose his composure. He was about to close the space between them when Minako suddenly groaned and rested her head against his shoulder.

''What's going on?'' Yaten asked, feeling that their romantic moment was over.

''My head ... I feel dizzy.''

Yaten stopped himself from commenting on that. Instead he scooped her up in his arms, ''Let's get you to your bed.'' She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, letting him carry her to her bedroom. Yaten noticed that she was very light and tiny in his arms, and had sudden urge to check if she had something else in the fridge except that cake. She didn't look like she was eating properly.

When they reached her bedroom he gently laid her down on the bed and covered her with quilt. He then squatted down, next to the bed and watched as she opened her eyes and looked back at him. None of them said anything.

Minako reached forward and put her hand on his cheek. Yaten closed his eyes at the contact.

''Kiss me.'' Yaten opened his eyes at her request and covered her hand with his. ''Don't do this to me,'' he said quietly and kissed her hand before putting it back on the bed. Minako looked at him for a moment longer and then closed her eyes. Yaten observed her until he was sure that she was asleep and then stood up, bent down to kiss her forehead and quietly left the room.

* * *

**AN:** Song: Lifehouse - Everything


	10. The Morning After

_**The Morning After**_

Minako stirred in her bed as the sun, getting through the window, blinded her. She turned her head away and opened her eyes again. Her room looked normal but she somehow didn't feel that way. She got up, as it turned out definitely too quickly, and moaned as the pain hit her head. She let her head fell on the pillow again and closed her eyes. After several deep breaths the pain didn't go away but became slightly bearable when she didn't do any violent moves.

She slowly started remembering the events of the last night. Yaten's dream, quarrel with Kane, several drinks, a call to Yaten... Yaten. Minako's eyes snapped open. Did he take her home? Probably. Who else could do that? Considering the state she was in, she didn't make it on her own. With difficulty, she remembered him coming to the pub but then ... The rest of the night is a one big blur.

''Oh God,'' she groaned, putting arms over her eyes. How could she be so stupid?

She took away her arms and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 11 a.m. ''Beautiful'', Minako murmured and realized that her throat didn't feel good. She needed to drink something, quickly.

She started getting up again, but this time much slower, trying to minimize dizziness in her head. When she sat, letting her bare feet touch the carpet, she realized that she was in her camisole and panties instead of her pyjamas. Did she took her clothes off or ... No, she decided that she didn't want to think about that.

She got up and carefully moved to the wardrobe to find her dressing-gown. When she put the robe on her body she suddenly felt warmer. She then looked around the room for her slippers.

First thing she did in the kitchen was getting something to drink. Then she would have to find some pills for her throbbing head.

She almost choked when sudden doorbell startled her. She put away the water and moved to the door, cursing the loudness of the bell.

''I'm coming,'' she said, as doorbell rang second time, and run hand through her hair. When she opened the door, she saw the person that she least expected to see after last night.

''Kane.''

* * *

''You're like a dynamite, I can't get enough of you, yeah you...'' Seiya was singing quietly, looking at a sheet of paper in his hands. With his brothers, they have been in the recording studio since early morning, working on lyrics to the music that will be on their CD.

''You're joking right?'' Taiki cut Seiya off, looking at him critically. Black-haired brother stopped singing and looked at Taiki surprised, ''What?''

''It's terrible. I won't sing something like that.''

Seiya shrugged, ''Fine, then it will be my solo song.''

''No, it won't be,'' Taiki reached forward and snatched the lyrics from Seiya's hands.

''Hey!'' Seiya shouted as Taiki tore the paper to pieces and threw it away. ''You won't ruin our image.''

''It wasn't that bad,'' Seiya argued.

''It was worse than bad.''

''I wonder what you've got there,'' Seiya titled his chin at Taiki's paper.

''Something much more sophisticated than your rubbish.'' Taiki informed him and Seiya started pretending that he was throwing up. Taiki ignored him and looked back at his paper.

Seiya, getting bored, turned his head to look at Yaten, ''And what you got there bro?''

Yaten looked up, realizing that Seiya was saying something. ''What?''

''I was asking if you came up with anything?''

Yaten shook his head, ''No, I can't think of anything good today.''

Seiya raised one brow, ''Why? Didn't sleep well? I guess evening with Minako was really tiring,'' he smirked and Taiki looked up at Yaten. ''You were with Minako last evening?''

''He got back kind of late. What were you doing?'' Seiya asked.

''None of your business,'' Yaten said coldly. Since he got up he couldn't stop thinking about last night and Seiya's comments weren't helping at all.

Seiya laughed. ''Don't worry, I'm not interested in details. By the way, how is her boyfriend?''

''And who am I, his mother?'' Yaten replied.

''Stop you two,'' Taiki decided to intervene as Seiya opened his mouth to respond. ''Yaten, go home.''

''What?'', silver-haired boy looked at his older brother.

''You hadn't write anything since we came here several hours ago. I'm sorry to said that but you are needless here today. It's obvious that your thoughts are somewhere else.'' Seiya chuckled and Taiki turned to him, ''And you take new piece of paper and think of something better to sing about.'' Seiya rolled his eyes and looked up as Yaten got up and headed towards the door, ''Yeah, go home Yaten, and remember, our door is on the right, not on the left!''

* * *

Thoughts about last evening didn't leave Yaten when he found himself in front of the door to their apartment. He looked back at Minako's door, having sudden urge to check on her. He looked at his watch. It was almost midday. She probably was already out of bed. He looked at the keys in his hand and then put them back into his pocket, turning towards the door to Minako's apartment.

''I'm going to regret it,'' he murmured as he raised his hand and knock on the door. After a moment he heard approaching footsteps. Minako opened the door, looking quite surprised at him.

''Yaten ... hey,'' she greeted him, wrapping orange robe tighter around her body. Her hair was a little bit messy and her face pale. She looked tired.

''Hi,'' Yaten responded softly, ''I wanted to check if you're ok.''

Small smile tugged at Minako's lips as she heard concern in his voice. ''Yeah, I'm fine, I guess, except throbbing head.''

''Minako, who's that?'' Kane's voice sounded from the inside of the apartment and smile left Minako's lips as she saw Yaten looking over her shoulder. ''He's here?'' Yaten asked quietly just before Kane appeared behind Minako, putting hands on her hips; exactly were Yaten's hands were last night.

''Oh hi Yaten,'' Kane greeted and then looked down on Minako. ''Breakfast is almost ready.''

''I'll be in a minute.''

''Ok,'' Kane nodded, looked back at Yaten and disappeared inside the room.

''I see that you're really ok, so I just ... '' he pointed at his door but Minako stopped him.

''Yaten, wait,'' she grabbed his sleeve, preventing him from walking away and stepped out of her apartment, leaving the door just slightly ajar.

''About last night ... '' she started, letting go of Yaten's sleeve when she was sure that she had his attention.

''Last night ... '' Yaten repeated. ''As far as I remember you and him broke up.''

''We did, but he came this morning and apologized for everything ... I mean it wasn't entirely his fault ... ''

Yaten just waved his hand, ''Stop it, I don't need to hear it. I just see that he's in very comfortable situation, leaving you when he gets bored and getting you back at the snap of his fingers.''

Minako's eyes narrowed, ''Don't say that, he's not like that.''

''Yeah whatever,'' Yaten murmured and looked away from her.

Minako studied his profile and then quietly asked, ''What happened last night?''

Yaten looked back in her eyes, finding there a little bit of confusion. ''You don't remember?''

''I called you and I guess you took me home but other than that ... everything is blurred.''

She didn't remember. He, on the other hand, did remember everything. Them dancing, the feeling of her on his lap, her lips on his skin ... He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at her. ''Nothing Minako, nothing happened. I took you home and you were so drunk that you immediately fell asleep,'' his tone was colder then he intended.

Minako stared at him a little bit longer, slightly embarrassed after he mentioned how drunk she was. ''Thank you,'' she finally said, ''for taking me home. And I promise I won't bother you again.''

Yaten held her gaze and then nodded. ''Ok then, I guess we don't have anything more to talk about.'' He titled his chin at her door, ''Your breakfast is waiting.''

She turned to her door and heard Yaten opening his own and then closing them. She turned to look at the closed door, as her mind drifted to her morning conversation with Kane.

_''What are you doing here?''_

_''I had to see you. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about our quarrel.''_

_Minako looked away as Kane continued. ''I'm sorry, Minako. I'm sorry for exploding and saying what I've said.''_

_Minako was surprised. He was apologizing her? ''Kane...it was me who messed up.''_

_Kane shook his head, ''No, we both messed up. And I hate it. I hate that there's this distance between us lately and I... I already miss you. I don't want to lose you.''_

_Minako nodded. She didn't want to lose him too._

_''Come here,'' he said quietly, pulling her to his chest and she let him, wrapping her arms around him. She inhaled his familiar scent, looking for comfort in his arms. ''I'm sorry too,'' she whispered and closed her eyes, feeling his hand gently stroking her hair._

Minako looked away from Yaten's door. Kane was waiting for her and she wasn't going to mess up again.

* * *

''I'm coming!'' Rei shouted as she heard her doorbell. For a year now, she was living in her own apartment, the one she will share with Yuuichirou after the wedding. For now he was working at the Hikawa Shrine and she was as a waitress in Makoto's restaurant, and also was working through the Internet as a literature translator. She always was good at languages and after additional three years in private language school she was lucky to get the job of translating books from English to Japanese and vice versa.

She closed her laptop and and got up to open the door.

''Kane?'' she was slightly surprised by seeing him but quickly opened the door wider.

''Hi Rei,'' he greeted.

''To be honest I wasn't expecting you to come here.''

''Yeah, I know that but I need to ask you something. It's about Minako.''

* * *

**AN:** Please don't hate me for bringing Kane back. It was planned from the very beginning. I'm not done with him yet. Getting rid of him in the previous chapter for good would be too easy. And it can't be easy! Life is more complicated;) I hope you still enjoy the story.


	11. The Talk

_**The Talk**_

**AN: **I know some of you were upset about bringing Kane back but maybe this chapter, and a little bit more of M/Y in it will make up for it. But I warn you, it's rather a sad chapter.

Chapter song: Nazareth – ''Love hurts''

* * *

''Kane ... Minako's my friend,'' Rei crossed her arms over her chest, slightly shaking her head.

Kane, who was sitting on the couch, bend forward a little bit, run hand through his hair in frustration and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at raven-haired girl. ''That's why I came to you, because you know her well, better than I do.''

Rei leaned back in her chair, ''I won't talk about her behind her back. I'm sorry.''

''No, no,'' now Kane shook his head, ''I don't want to talk behind her back. I just ... I just need you to confirm or deny something that I already suspect. I just need to understand.'' Rei didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.

''Something between us changed since those three guys, friends of yours,'' he slightly waved in Rei's direction, ''came here. Minako became ... different, and I know it has something to do with them.''

''Kane ... ''

''Was she involved with one of them?'' Kane asked directly. ''To be more exact, with Yaten?''

''What makes you think so?'' Rei asked slowly.

''I don't know if it's about relationship, or something else that happened in the past,'' Kane shrugged. ''But I know it has something to do with them. And she acts strange in his presence.''

Rei looked away from him but Kane still continued. ''Rei, listen, I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her, and I'm afraid I'm slowly losing her.''

Rei looked back at him, ''Then why don't you talk with her instead of sitting here with me?''

''Because she distances herself, she doesn't want to talk about them. And I need to know anything to do something about it.''

Looking into his eyes, Rei could see that he was being honest. He deeply cared about Minako and didn't let her down even once in the past year. He deserved to know something. She sighed, ''You're right. Minako and Yaten were involved ... kind of.'' Kane raised one brow, waiting for Rei to continue, and she wondered how much she could tell him. ''I don't even know if I can call it a relationship because they've been together for a very short piece of time, but it was ... '' Rei looked for a good word ''... intense. Minako was really hurt after they left. She didn't want to show it, but some things you can't hide from your friends.'' Rei suddenly stopped deciding that she already said too much. ''I can't tell you anything more.''

Kane nodded. ''Thank you,'' he said, wondering what to do with these new information.

* * *

Minako smiled when she saw Kane entering the kitchen. ''I'm glad you came, I'm making dinner.'' She was feeling better than when she got up and felt like eating something good.

''Leave it for a moment. I want to talk to you.''

Her smiled disappeared as she heard seriousness in his voice. ''Something happened?''

He held out his hand, ''Come with me to the living room.''

She grasped his hand, wondering what was this all about.

* * *

Loud knocking on the door forced Rei to get up from the couch, breaking her afternoon nap. ''I'm coming!'' she shouted but it didn't stop the knocking. Rei swore under her breath. She didn't expect anyone.

''What the hell?'' Rei flung the door open, revealing intruder.

''How could you do this to me?'' Minako asked angrily and forced her way into the apartment, slightly shoving Rei aside.

Rei slowly closed the door and turned to look at the blondie. ''I guess Kane talked with you but couldn't leave my name out of it.''

Minako turned around, facing Rei. ''You thought I wouldn't find out that it was you who he talked to?''

''I knew you would.''

''Then why did you talk to him? You had no right to tell him anything!'' Minako burst out.

''Are you finished?'' Rei asked calmly.

''No! No, I'm not!'' Minako run her hand through her long hair furiously. ''I can't believe you talked to him behind my back. And of all things I can't believe you told him about Yaten! I thought you're my friend.'' Minako was letting go of all emotions she tried to hide when Kane was speaking with her.

''I am your friend, and that's why I told him the truth when he asked. Because we both care about you but apparently you're too blind to see it!'' Rei shouted back.

''What are you talking about? How telling him about Yaten and me shows that you care about me?'' Minako asked.

''Because I want what's the best for you. And Kane can give it to you. He loves you like crazy and you, maybe even unconsciously, are pushing him away since Yaten's back.'' Rei responded this time calmer.

Minako shook her head. ''That's not true.''

''Of course it is. You and Yaten act strange around each other, or you try to act normal but it doesn't go down well. Kane noticed this ... this tension between you two. I noticed it too. And I don't want you to suffer again.''

Minako turned her head away from Rei and sank on the couch. Her heart was beating fast and she took deep breath to slow it down.

Rei slowly took a few steps forward and sat down next to Minako.

''He wants me to talk to Yaten,'' Minako said quietly, not looking at her friend. ''To explain and end everything once and for good. He doesn't want anything to stand between us.''

''He's right,'' Rei nodded. ''It's time to let the past go.''

Minako turned her head to gaze at Rei. ''But I already did it.''

''I know you tried. And I also thought you were successful. But the fact that Yaten's presence still affects you, proves us wrong,'' she put hand on Minako's shoulder. ''Tell me, do you want to have Kane in your life?''

''Of course.''

''Then go and talk to Yaten as Kane suggested. You two didn't separated on normal terms, no wonder you feel strange around him.''

''But what should I tell him?''

''You will know.''

Minako closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She truly wanted to be with Kane. The past year was perfect but with Yaten's return things started to change. She couldn't deny anymore that him being back didn't have any influence on her.

''Minako?'' Rei asked, causing Minako to open her eyes and look at her. ''We're ok?''

Small smile tugged at Minako's lips as she nodded, ''Yeah, we're ok. And sorry for shouting at you.''

''Me too. Do you want to do something?''

''No,'' Minako shook her head, forcing herself to get up. ''I need to go to Yaten. I want to do this today. The sooner the better.''

Rei just nodded, understanding her friend. ''Good luck.''

* * *

Telling Rei that she was going to talk with Yaten was actually easier than really doing it. She stood in front of his door, thoughts crossed her head, including the one of turning back and quickly getting in her own apartment, but she promised herself to be strong. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly, raised her hand and knocked on the door.

After a moment the door opened, revealing the person she came to. His slightly raised eyebrows indicated that he was surprised by seeing her there.

''We need to talk,'' Minako informed before he had a chance to say anything.

He rested his arm on the door frame next to his head, leaning forward a little bit. ''We already talked today.''

''Not the way we really should talk.'' Minako's tone was serious. Yaten stared at her for a moment before stepping back and gesturing for her to enter, ''Come in.''

She nodded and passed him, looking around the room. ''You're alone?'' she asked as Yaten closed the door and turned to her. ''Yeah, Seiya and Taiki are in the recording studio.''

''Oh, that's good, I guess.''

Yaten rested his back against the door and crossed his arms. ''Why did you come Minako? What do you want to talk about?'' he asked, fixing his eyes on the blondie.

Minako suddenly felt as if her throat was dry. She opened her mouth, wondering how to start. ''I talked to Kane today.''

''That's fascinating, really,'' Yaten sounded bored and Minako clenched her fists. ''Would you just let me finish?'' she asked sharply and Yaten didn't respond.

''He knows about us,'' Minako decided to go straight to the problem.

''About us?'' Yaten repeated.

''About you and me, that we've been ... together,'' it seemed like each word came out of her mouth with difficulty. ''He noticed how we act around each other.''

''And how do we act?'' Yaten asked.

''Like there are some unsolved matters between us.''

Yaten stepped away from the door, ''He asked you to come here?''

''It doesn't matter.''

''He surely has a great influence on you.''

''What?'' This wasn't the direction this conversation was suppose to go.

''Come on,'' Yaten threw his arms in the air and started walking around the room. ''You do everything he tells you to do, you just seem to be ... dependent on him.''

''What?'' Minako followed him with her eyes. ''I am not. And even if I was, it's none of your business. You definitely are not an expert in relationships.''

''Look who's talking. You surely always choose well.''

''What's your problem?''

''You're sure he's not enemy?'' Yaten asked out of nowhere, standing in front of her. Minako stood speechless, just looking at him, not believing what he just said; what he was referring to. ''It's not like you didn't make a mistake in the past.''

''You think that after all that happened I would just throw myself on the first better guy?''

''I don't know.''

''I was very careful for a long time but he didn't let go,'' she responded coldly. ''And why should I resign from happiness? It's not like somebody was waiting for me.''

Now Yaten stared at her for a moment before stepping away. ''I'm not gonna have this conversation.''

Minako nodded. ''Right, run, go away, like you always do.''

He turned to face her. ''What's that suppose to mean?''

''Nothing,'' she said in a way that didn't sound like it was nothing.

''You think it was easy for me? To left everything I experienced on Earth and just go back home?''

''It certainly looked like that.''

''What was I suppose to do? What did you want me to do Minako?'' he asked, raising his voice and looking straight at her and she couldn't avoid his eyes.

His eyes. Why did they have to be so compelling?

''I don't know,'' she finally admitted. ''I don't know,'' she threw her arms in the air. ''At least you might have been not so cold!''

''Would that make everything better, easier?''

Minako shrugged, ''Maybe not, but maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.'' There it was. She admitted to him how she felt when he left, in case he didn't suspected it already. Suspect? He probably was very aware of what he was doing to her. She felt tears coming to her eyes and him staring at her didn't help at all. But at the same time she felt furious inside.

''You know what, just forget it,'' she said angrily. ''This whole conversation was a bad idea.'' She turned around and headed towards the door but before she could make two steps she felt Yaten's fingers grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Before she had a chance to react, her chest was pressed against his and his soft lips were crashing down onto hers. Her mind seemed to froze for a second which was long enough for her own lips to start moving with his and for her fingers to ache badly in desperate need to curl themselves into his hair and bring him closer.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and although her body didn't seem to obey her mind, with difficulty she pushed him away.

Yaten stared at her surprised. His eyes shone and his lips were swollen. The sudden urge to feel them again against her own run through Minako's body but she ignored it. Her heart was racing wildly and she brought her hand to her chest in futile attempt to calm it down. Obviously she didn't expect this conversation to go in such direction. Anger boiled within her and without more thinking she raised her hand and slapped Yaten hard across his face. His head swung and he brought his hand to the sore cheek, looking back at her even more astonished. This situation reminded him that it wasn't the first slap he got from her. The difference was that the previous one he got because he pushed her away, and now he earned one for kissing her. Human women were the most complicated creatures in the world.

''Why did you do that?'' he finally asked.

''Why did you kiss me?'' she asked back.

Good question. Why did he kiss her? Maybe because she looked so appealing being furious and broken at the same time, or maybe because after all that time he wondered if her kiss would still taste the same – God, now he couldn't even lie to himself anymore.

''Because you asked me to,'' he answered, ignoring his thoughts.

''What?''

''Last night when I got you home, you asked me to kiss you. I didn't do it then.''

Minako was staring at him at the same time trying to remember something from the last night. Eventually she shook her head. ''Even if I did, I was drunk. And you should know better than to listen to me.''

''Minako ... '' he took a step closer but she backed away from him. ''I'm happy Yaten. Don't ruin it,'' small tear was threatening to escape her eye. ''You'll be gone sooner or later. It always ends like that.'' With one last sad look she was gone and he didn't follow.

Back in her apartment Minako slid down the wall and let the tears fall freely. She touched her lips, closing her eyes. More tears fell down. She didn't know how long she was crying but when evening came she was so exhausted that she only took a shower and snuggled down in the blankets, on the couch. She didn't get up when she heard the door being opened.

''Minako?'' Kane asked, standing in the entrance to the living room. Minako looked at him and held out her hand, ''Come here.''

Kane walked up to her, reached for her hand and held it tightly for a moment before he sat down on the couch and let her lay on his lap. ''You're ok?'' he asked, stroking her wet hair.

''Yes, it's just been a hard day.''

''Did you ... '' Kane started but Minako didn't let him finish. ''Yeah. It was pretty bad, and I don't want to talk about it. It's just you and me now. Just hold me, ok?''

''Don't worry, I won't leave you,'' he said and leaned down to kiss her temple. ''I love you.''

* * *

**AN:** Like it? No? You know I love to read your reviews:D

For everyone who's wondering about the princesses – they will appear again, I promise! You just have to be patient.


	12. Sad surprise

_**Sad Surprise**_

**AN: **Thank you for all reviews! You guys are awesome:D I'm so so happy you're still interested in the story. I hope it'll stay that way!;) Next chapter is shorter but also important.

* * *

Chapter song: Every little thing – Dishwalla

_''I wish I could be every little thing you wanted...''_

_

* * *

_

''10th of September?'' Seiya read out and looked at Rei. ''It's like in a couple of days.''

Taiki and Yaten started reading their own invitations.

''Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for giving you invitations so late,'' Rei apologized, ''but I hope you don't have other plans. I mean, you must be on my wedding.''

The boys exchanged glances. ''I don't know,'' Taiki said solemnly, shaking his head.

''It's going to be difficult,'' Yaten added.

''What?'' Rei asked. ''Postpone whatever you have to do on that day.''

''You think your wedding is the most important?'' Seiya asked, raising one black eyebrow up.

''Of course it is!'' Rei folded her arms and stamped her foot in anger.

''Very mature,'' Yaten summed up and Seiya grinned at Rei.

She stared at them for a moment and then shook her head, ''You were playing with me. You have nothing to do that day.'' Seiya's widened grin confirmed her assumptions and she turned to leave but Seiya was faster and blocked the door. ''Wait,'' he said, still smiling.

''I hate you guys.''

''No, you don't,'' Yaten said as if it was an obvious truth and, bored by the whole conversation, moved to the kitchen.

''Yes, I do,'' Rei argued, looking at Seiya who stood in front of her. ''It's important day for me and you're making fun of it.''

''Sorry,'' Seiya murmured. ''You still want us to come?''

* * *

In the late evening Seiya was walking Usagi home from her work. He was getting used to it. He wanted to spend more time with her and, although lately Yaten didn't say anything about the danger, he wanted to protect her.

''So... Will you be on the wedding?'' Usagi asked because she was still confused after he told her about Rei's visit.

''Of course we will, come on, you think we would really refuse to go?''

Usagi shrugged, ''How am I suppose to know what's in your head.''

Seiya just looked at her without saying anything.

''Ok, I knew you would agree to come,'' she admitted. ''And good for you. The wedding will take place in the park surrounding the Hikawa Shrine temple where Rei grew up. It's really beautiful there at this time of year. It's the perfect place for them. And I've already seen the menu, they will have so many delicious things. Oh, and the cake ...'' Usagi's eyes were shining. She sighed dreamily and Seiya laughed.

''What?'' Usagi asked, glancing at him.

''Nothing'' he shook his head. ''You just didn't change as much as I thought you did.''

''And that's a bad thing?''

''No. It's good, really good.''

They stopped in front of the building Usagi was living in; the place were they always parted.

''So... ,'' Seiya looked at the building and then back at Usagi.

''So,'' Usagi repeated, slightly amused.

''You've never invited me inside.''

''Weird, I just thought the same thing.''

''Really? Shouldn't we then do something about it?'' Seiya raised one brow and Usagi laughed. ''Would you like to come inside?''

''Well, let me think,'' Seiya made face as if he was thinking hard about something, and Usagi just rolled her eyes and passed him, stepping inside the building.

''I think I can come in,'' Seiya shouted after her and then followed. ''I'd love to see your apartment.''

When they got inside, Usagi switched the lights on.

Her living room was decorated in warm shades of violet. It was small but looked comfortable. There was a couch with several pink and purple cushions, two armchairs, a coffee table with a plant that looked like a heather, small TV and a cabinet. On the windows were venetian blinds, on the floor cream, fluffy carpet, and on one of the walls Seiya noticed several pictures of Usagi, her family and friends.

''And? What do you think?'' Usagi asked from behind his shoulder.

''I think it's nice and very cosy.''

''My parents helped with furniture, and girls also helped a little bit with decorations.''

''And...,'' Seiya continued, turning to look at her, ''it's girlish,'' he smirked.

Usagi smacked his arm. ''What's wrong with that? I am a girl, remember?'' Just as she said that, she felt Seiya's eyes travelling down her body and back to her face, making her blush a little bit. His smirk disappeared. ''How could I forget,'' he said quieter.

Usagi held his gaze for a moment, feeling... something strange, and then cleared her throat. ''I'll get you something to drink,'' she said and Seiya nodded. ''Good idea.''

When she disappeared in the kitchen, Seiya decided to look around some more. He noticed some magazines on the coffee table and a small teddy bear between the cushions on the couch. He smiled; she changed but he still could recognized the girl he knew. When he looked up he noticed the door that probably led to her bedroom. He swallowed and turned around. Her bedroom wasn't the place he should enter.

When he turned his back on the bedroom, he found another door. He raised his brows wondering where the door was leading to, because it didn't look like the bathroom door. He shrugged and came closer, thinking that he probably, as a guest, shouldn't nose around in her apartment, but somehow he couldn't stop himself. The door just seemed odd. When he reached the door handle and pulled the door open, all thoughts and guilt disappeared. The door led to the closet but that wasn't all that he noticed.

Inside were male shirts, trousers, sweaters and... black tuxedo. Seiya's eyes widened. There were not only clothes, but also black hat and shoes, as well as a small shelf with pictures of Usagi and Mamoru, and withered red rose. Suddenly Seiya felt sick.

''Seiya, what... '' he turned around at the sound of Usagi's voice and she froze in place when she noticed the door to the closet open. ''What have you been doing?''

''You've never got over him, haven't you?''

Usagi rushed to him and closed the door. ''You have no right to look through my stuff.''

''I know, and I'm sorry, but... '' he couldn't even find the right words to say because of what he saw. He really thought that chapter of her life was closed. ''Why are you keeping these things?'' he finally asked.

''Because I need them.''

''For what?''

''To remember, ok? I couldn't just... erase him from my memory.''

''I know but this,'' he waved at the door, ''looks like you're still living in the past.''

''And what's wrong with that?'' Usagi exploded and Seiya was speechless for a moment, then he hung his head down. He sighed and looked back at her. ''Four years. You will never move on.'' his voice was full of pain.

''Seiya, please try to understand,'' Usagi almost begged. ''He was my everything. I work, go out with friends, I live, but I can't pretend I'm like I used to be. He took part of me away with him and I can't let go. I don't want to because he was my destiny and my life shattered when he died. I'll never find anyone like him, and I don't want to.''

Seiya blinked back tears that were coming to his eyes. He so didn't want to break down in front of her bur her every word was like a stab straight in his chest where his heart was suppose to be. Now, he just felt empty. ''No, I can't understand,'' he said through tightened throat and took a step away but Usagi grabbed his hand. ''Seiya, please.''

He looked down at their joined hands and then back in her eyes, ''I just wish...''

''What?''

He stared at her a little bit longer and then shook his head, ''Nothing.'' He pulled his hand away, and with one last pained look moved to the door. Usagi watched him opening the door and leaving. She didn't try to stop him again.


	13. Hen Night

_**Hen Night**_

''I think that Seiya is mad at me,'' Usagi finally admitted and four pairs of eyes turned to her.

She, Rei, Minako, Ami and Mako were in Blue Neon, having hen night. They chose more private part of the club, in a room for special occasions, separated for the main room by wall made of small glass squares through which only colourful lights could be seen. They still could hear music but felt more special. And that was the point. It was Rei's last night before she gets married and it had to be special. After the wedding they probably won't spend as much time together as they were used to.

''Ok, this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard,'' Rei commented.

''Why would he hate you?'' Ami asked with concerned look.

Usagi sighed. She was in bad mood since Seiya left her apartment and needed to talk about it with someone. ''A few days ago I invited Seiya to my apartment and he found something there.''

''What did he find?'' Mako asked.

That was the hard part. ''Things that belonged to Mamoru, his clothes, our pictures, stuff like that.''

Rei almost choked on her drink. ''What?'' she asked, looking at Usagi.

''You kept all his things?'' Minako asked with slightly raised brows.

''Yes,'' Usagi nodded. ''What's wrong with that?''

''Nothing,'' Mako said in a way that didn't sound very convincing. ''It's just... How Seiya reacted?''

''He was kind of angry. He told me that I'm not able to move on and stuff like that. And then he just left. We hadn't spoken since then.''

''Oh,'' Mako summed up and Minako nodded. ''Exactly.''

''What?'' Usagi asked slightly confused. ''What do you mean?''

The girls just exchanged looks and then Ami turned to Usagi, ''Maybe he's right at some point. Keeping Mamoru's things won't bring him back.''

Usagi lowered her gaze and Ami quickly regretted she said anything. Mako cleared her throat, ''Besides, don't you think that Seiya may be slightly jealous. And that's the reason he reacted as he did.''

''What?'' Usagi looked up. ''Why would he be jealous? We never... ''

Mako just rolled her eyes at Usagi's blindness. ''Nothing. Just typical male behaviour.''

While Usagi arched a brow, starring at Mako, Minako and Rei exchanged glimpses. Silent message passed between them. Minako wanted to say something, something that would stop Usagi from thinking of Seiya as someone more than a friend. She knew how it was to have a broken heart and she didn't want her friend to go through this, especially after what happened with Mamoru. Fortunately, Usagi seemed to be pretty clueless about Seiya's feelings. Besides, Seiya never caused her so much pain – in comparison to certain someone. From the look on Rei's face Minako made out that she didn't want to go with Usagi through the same she went through with her.

''Ok,'' Rei said, ''I know you have complicated love life,'' her gaze flickered from Usagi to Minako, who just mouthed silent 'what?', ''but don't make any scenes tomorrow. It's my wedding, my day.''

''I agree,'' Mako nodded.

''Ok, let's just say we won't talk about guys for the rest of the evening,'' Minako said and raised hand with her glass. ''For the women's friendship.''

''For the friendship,'' Rei repeated and all of them raised their glasses, bringing them together.

''And for Rei,'' Ami added and black-haired girl just laughed.

Some time later waiter came in and smiled, looking at Rei. ''I hope drinks fulfilled ladies' requirements.''

Rei, slightly surprised, nodded. ''Yes, they're really good.''

The waiter smiled again, showing perfectly white, straight teeth. ''I'm glad to hear that and I hope the rest of the evening will be equally good if not better.''

Just as Rei thought he would take their empty glasses, the music in the main room changed and the waiter started dancing slowly.

''What... '' Rei started but stopped when she saw him unbuttoning his white shirt, still swaying his hips and looking at her seductively.

She turned to her friends and noticed them smiling. ''Oh my God, you didn't!''

''Yes, we did,'' Minako admitted happily. ''Now, I think I want to dance. Girls are you coming?''

''Sure,'' Mako laughed and got up.

''Hey, I want to dance to!'' Rei argued, ignoring the now half-naked guy in front of her and trying to get up but Minako pushed her back on her seat. ''You stay here.''

Usagi just shrugged smiling and Ami, with huge blush on her cheeks, just mouthed something that looked like 'sorry'.

''Have fun,'' Mako said to Rei, patting the guy's back, before the four of them left the room.

''I guess you're not a waiter?'' Rei asked, as her eyes unwillingly travelled down his tanned muscular chest.

''No,'' he answered smiling and stepped closer to her, starting to unbutton his zipper

Rei hid head in her hands. She never was a shy girl, but somehow in such situation she didn't feel very confident.

She felt him taking her hand and putting it on his chest.

''This is going to be a very long evening,'' Rei murmured as he started moving her hand across his chest and down his abdomen.

* * *

''I can't believe you did that,'' Rei said with flushed face when the guy finally left and she joined the girls on the dance floor.

''Oh, don't say you didn't like it,'' Minako teased her.

''The dance included only taking off his clothes, touching and possibly some small kissing,'' Mako informed.

''Did you two kissed?'' Ami asked.

''Like I would tell you. I'm still mad at you. You don't want to know what he was wearing under his trousers.''

''Would you prefer he wore nothing?'' Mako laughed.

''You did kiss!'' Usagi shouted. ''Look at your face.''

''Ok, ok,'' Minako stopped Rei from whatever she was going to say. ''We're here to have fun. Now,'' she put her arm around Rei's shoulders, ''let's close this topic. It's Rei's private thing what she was doing there. Let's just dance.''

''I agree,'' Mako said and they stopped talking.

''But you will tell me later?'' Minako asked Rei when the girls weren't listening, only to receive murderous glance. ''Or not.''

* * *

''It's a good thing that the wedding is in the afternoon,'' Makoto stated as all five of them found themselves in Rei's apartment. ''We don't have to get up very early but still it's better to go to sleep not to late. You need your sleep to be beautiful tomorrow,'' she said, cupping Rei's face in her hands, but raven-haired girl slipped out. ''It's getting late, so I better take shower,'' she said, heading to the bathroom.

''You sure? How much did you drink?'' Usagi asked and Rei just rolled her eyes, ''Two drinks, I'm fine.'' Just as she disappeared in the bathroom Ami spoke up, ''I'll keep a close eye on her, just in case.''

Usagi nodded and Ami sat down on the floor next to the bathroom door, leaving it slightly ajar.

''Ok,'' Minako clasped her hands, ''now we have to prepare everything.''

Half an hour later, Rei, wrapped in her red, fluffy robe, was sitting comfortably on the couch with her legs stretched and her head leaned back. Mako was doing her pedicure while Minako was taking care of her fingernails. Usagi was smearing some mask on her face that had nice sweet smell. Ami, on the other hand, first put two slices of cucumber on Rei's eyes and then started combing through her long, wet hair.

''You know what?'' Rei said. ''I feel like being in some spa. I could get used to it.''

Minako laughed, ''So we're doing good job.''

''Definitely,'' Rei agreed. ''And you know what else? I'm glad to have you. I would never replace our friendship with anything else.''

''Ooh. Let's hug,'' Usagi proposed.

''Just look out for my nails!'' Rei raised her hands and all girls cuddled next to her, wrapping their arms around her stomach.

''I love you girls,'' Usagi admitted.

''Me too,'' Minako agreed.

''Let's never let anything come between us,'' Mako said.

''Never,'' Ami nodded.

* * *

**AN:** Ok, this chapter was a little break from all difficult matters. The next one will be much longer, with almost all characters, and with some M/Y as well as S/U and A/T. I should post it soon, be patient!:D


	14. The Wedding

_**The Wedding**_

**AN:** Surprise, surprise! New chapter ready sooner than I planned! It took me some time to finish this chapter but I really like it, one of my favourites so far. I hope you'll enjoy it too:)

* * *

As Usagi informed Seiya, the wedding was taking place in the park surrounding the Hikawa Shrine temple. It was really warm on that day of September. The firsts autumn leaves glowed in the light of an early afternoon sun that reflected off the surface of the nearby lake. The view was stunning. Not only the place was perfect but also it was like the weather knew that day was special.

There were several rows of white chairs on both sides of the path that was leading to an arch decorated with roses and priest already standing there with the groom. Not far away, two cats, white and dark, were observing what was happening.

There was rather small number of guests, Some faces were familiar to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, others were probably groom's guests.

As Taiki looked around his eyes fell on four the most familiar faces.

Minako was walking with Kane, hands tightly clasped together. When they found place to sit, Taiki heard Yaten moving.

''I'm going to take seats,'' the silver-haired brother announced, walking away. Taiki stopped himself from rolling his eyes when he saw Yaten sitting almost as far away from Minako and Kane as it was possible.

Ami was walking with Usagi and Mako. The blue-haired girl was wearing lacy, blue dress, with very short sleeves that covered her shoulders only partly; Usagi was in a long, light pink dress with empire waistline, and Mako, with her hair down, in a short, dark green, halter neckline dress. When Taiki caught Ami's eyes, he smiled. She smiled back and then turned to Mako, looking for place to sit. Usagi, on the other hand, stared at Seiya, looking as if she wanted to walk up to him and talk but she didn't. Taiki glimpsed at his brother and found him staring back at her for a moment and then looking away.

''You too?'' Taiki asked.

Seiya looked at him surprised, ''What?''

''I don't know what's going with you two,'' Taiki shook his head.

''You're also here?'' the brothers heard familiar, mocking voice behind their backs and turned around to find Haruka and Michiru standing there.

Michiru was wearing delicate, slightly frilled, light sea green dress, while Haruka was wearing elegant, light khaki pants, matching, unbuttoned, jacket and light blue shirt.

''You thought we wouldn't get invitations?'' Seiya asked, arching one brow.

Haruka just shrugged.

''It's nice you're here,'' Michiru said.

''You're ok with it?'' Taiki asked something that he was wondering about. ''That she's marrying human?''

Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances. ''Well, I was against it,'' Haruka said.

''Was? What changed?''

''First of all, I guess it was Rei's natural stubbornness,'' Haruka admitted, shaking her head.

Seiya nodded, laughing, ''I can imagine.''

''Also,'' Michiru added, ''we thought our situation over. We don't know if silver kingdom will happen, we don't know if any enemies are still out there. When there are no enemies, we don't fight. When we don't fight we live our human life. Maybe it's really over and right now all of us deserve a chance of normal life.''

''What about Yaten's dream?'' Taiki asked.

''That was a surprise,'' Haruka admitted. ''And we'll be more careful but the wedding won't be cancelled because of that.''

Michiru nodded, ''Rei has a right to be happy. After Galaxia was defeated and you were gone, we all promised to give ourselves more freedom and chance of happiness. Being sailor soldier is not all. We're also, at least partly human beings.''

''Wow, you two became softer,'' Seiya noticed.

''Don't go to conclusions,'' Haruka warned. ''The fact that we're letting this wedding happen, doesn't mean we won't keep a close eye on Rei and the rest of the girls.''

''They may not be conscious of that, but we're still making sure they're safe.''

Seiya just nodded.

''I think I see Setsuna and Hotaru, let's join them,'' Michiru proposed and Haruka nodded.

''Let's join Yaten then,'' Taiki said.

When everybody took seats and the music started playing, Rei, with her arm linked with the arm of and old, short man, who looked like her grandfather, appeared at the end of the path decorated with flowers. She looked straight ahead at Yuuichirou and smiled. When he smiled back at her, she and the man slowly started moving forward arm in arm.

She was wearing white, silky gown with thin shoulder straps. The dress was long and backless. Rei's black hair was wavy and draped over her right shoulder. In her free hand she held a small bouquet of white flowers. She was beaming with happiness and looked beautiful. It was her day.

* * *

''Oh my God, you're married!'' Minako exclaimed in excitement.

''I know!'' Rei smiled. Her eyes were shining and cheeks were flushed. She looked happy.

When the wedding came to an end, reception started. Tables with chairs for guests, food, small dance floor and the band were already prepared nearby the place of the wedding. After greetings and presents, the young couple and the guests started eating and drinking before it was time for the first dance.

Minako took her place on the stage, in front of the microphone. Although there was a band, she promised Rei to sing one song, the song that the young couple will dance their first dance to.

Yuuichirou led Rei to the empty dance floor and when the band started playing, Rei found herself in her husband's arms as she looked up and locked her eyes with his and they started dancing.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Yaten couldn't tear his eyes away from Minako. She was wearing creamy, slightly crinkly, strapless dress with an empire waist and a little swath of fabric that came up the front and over one shoulder; her hair hung in shining waves down her back. She not only looked like goddess but also sang like one; her voice was clear and confident, pure and full of emotion. Her eyes caught Yaten's for only a second before she quickly looked in different direction, continuing the song.

_Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face  
_

Seiya didn't look at Minako or the dancing couple. His eyes were focused on Usagi; he couldn't help himself. She was, unconsciously, tearing him apart but he wasn't able to stay away for long. When she suddenly looked in his direction, he didn't turn away. He held her gaze, amazed at how beautiful she was. Usagi smiled at him sadly and then turned her head to observe Rei and Yuuichirou.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along _

Taiki observed everyone: Rei and Yuuichirou seemed to be focused only on each other, like the whole world ceased to exist, Minako was focused on singing, Yaten was pretending not to look at Minako, Seiya was openly staring at Usagi who, with Mako watched her friend dancing, and Ami... Ami looked sad. Blue-haired girl was looking at Rei and Yuuichirou with just slight sadness in her eyes but it was enough for Taiki to notice. He narrowed his eyes. Why would she be sad on such day?

* * *

When first dance came to an end, Minako left the stage, making room for the band, but Rei and Yuuichirou stayed on the dance floor and slowly became surrounded by other dancing couples.

''Brilliant as always,'' Kane praised as Minako joined him, Taiki and Seiya.

Minako just rolled her eyes.

''He couldn't look away from you,'' Seiya said, winking.

Kane held out his hand and Minako looked at him curiously, raising one eyebrow.

''Come with me.''

She let him curl his fingers around her hand and lead her away from the group.

''They look happy,'' Taiki said before sipping from his glass with champagne.

''Yeah...'' Seiya murmured, only half listening to his brother, his eyes were fixed on Usagi who was heading in his and Taiki's direction.

Taiki turned to Seiya and then noticed his gaze and Usagi, ''Oh, fabulous,'' he murmured just before Usagi joined them.

''Hey,'' Usagi greeted, looking at Seiya. ''Can we talk?''

Seiya looked away.

''I think I'll look for Ami,'' Taiki announced and left, leaving Usagi and Seiya alone.

''I hate this,'' Usagi admitted. ''I hate not talking to you, not spending time with you, and most of all I hate the image of myself in your eyes.''

Seiya finally looked at her. ''You don't know what I see when I look at you.''

''I think you made it pretty clear last time we talked.''

Seiya shook his head wearily, ''It doesn't change... '' he stopped himself and let out a breath, running his hand through his dark hair.

''I miss you,'' Usagi admitted sincerely.

''I miss you too.''

''I promise, I'll try to move on, this time for real, but I don't want to lose my friend.''

''You don't understand, you won't lose me, you can't.'' Yeah, he was mad and that little pain still tugged at his heart but he was also crazy about her, head over heels for a long time.

Usagi reached out gingerly to touch his hand and Seiya let her do this. He looked down at their intertwined fingers. This felt good. This felt right, the way it's supposed to be. The way they suppose to be.

* * *

Kane took Minako to more secluded area of the park, away from other guests. They were walking, holding hands, enjoying beautiful day.

''The wedding was wonderful,'' Minako said.

''Yeah, they planned everything very well and the weather is fine,'' Kane agreed.

''And Rei looked so beautiful.''

''That's true but somehow today I can see only you,'' Kane stopped, making Minako do the same.

''You certainly know how to raise girl's self-esteem,'' Minako laughed, looking up at him.

''What can I say,'' Kane shrugged, ''you enchanted me.'' He pushed lose strand of her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

Minako smiled, ''I didn't do anything. I am just myself.''

''Trust me, that's enough.''

He then took her hands in his. ''Today's day made me do some thinking.''

''Oh yeah?'' Minako raise one eyebrow. ''And what's the result of your thinking?''

''Will you marry me?'' Kane asked suddenly, looking straight in her blue eyes.

Minako's smile left her lips, ''What?''

''I know that I have no ring and I'm not entirely prepared but... I love you. I want to be with you. Looking at Rei and Yuuichirou today only made me more sure about what I really want, what I need. And I need you.''

Minako was staring at him speechless.

''If you say yes I'll make you the happiest person in the world. I promise you that. And I will love you like no one else.''

Minako was slowly starting to come out of her daze. ''Kane, it's huge decision.''

''I know, but I also know what I want. Do you?''

''I need time... to think.''

''Of course, I'm not expecting you to give me answer now, right this moment, but I wanted you to know. I needed to get this out.''

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead but Minako still didn't say anything.

''Let's go to the guests,'' Kane tugged at her hand and Minako could only nod.

* * *

Taiki couldn't find Ami anywhere in the park and he doubt that she went home so there was only one place that left: the Hikawa Shrine temple.

Inside, the temple seemed to be huge and dead silent. Taiki could hear his own steps, almost inaudible creaking of the wooden floor and something else... something like weeping. He quickly moved in the direction of the sound, which led him to slightly ajar door. He put his head in without opening the door further. Inside was a small room with couch, armchair, small table, cupboard and wardrobe. Red velvet curtains were drawn, letting through only few rays of light so the room wasn't immersed in complete darkness.

Taiki realized that weeping became louder and was coming from the couch. From where he stood he could see only back of head of the person sitting there but the small amount of light that was in the room was enough to tell the person's hair was blue.

''Ami?'' Taiki opened the door and walked in.

Ami almost jumped in her place and quickly turned to look at him. Her eyes were big in surprise, wet and... ashamed. ''Taiki-san? What are you doing here?'' she asked, trying to brush away her tears.

Taiki moved around the couch so he was in front of her. She was sitting there in her cute, lacy dress, with her legs drawn up underneath her, looking very small. In one hand she was holding empty glass and in the other damp handkerchief. Her very delicate make-up was smeared over her flushed face.

''What happened?'' He asked, suddenly concerned, sitting on the edge of the table across from her so he could look her in the eyes.

''Nothing,'' Ami shook her head, looking very nervous. She put away the glass and tried to get up but Taiki grabbed her arms, trying to be gentle, forcing her to sit down again. ''It doesn't look like nothing.''

''Taiki, please,'' blue-haired girl begged desperately.

''No, I won't leave it. Something's wrong and I want to help you but I can't if I don't know what's going on.''

''You couldn't help even if you knew.''

''Try me,'' Taiki said firmly.

''Taiki... ''

''I thought we were friends. And friends talk with each other even when it is painful. I told you... everything. Don't you trust me?''

''I do,'' Ami said immediately. ''I do trust you.''

''So tell me why are you sitting here all alone, crying.'' His eyes were so soft as he was looking at her, and his voice so gentle that she finally gave in.

She sighed and looked down at her hands. ''I'm just feeling alone, that's it.''

''How can you feel alone? Your friends are out there.''

Ami shook her head. ''You don't understand. When I was looking today at Rei... she's so happy. She just got married. Minako and Kane are together for a long time now and she's happy with him. Mako is always surrounded by guys and even Usagi, although she doesn't see it, gets a lot of attention. Just not me,'' she added quietly, blushing furiously and keeping her gaze down.

Taiki didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting something like that.

''I've always been focusing on studying and grades but now I feel like something's missing. Something important.''

''Don't say that,'' Taiki finally spoke up. ''You have whole life and a lot of time for everything.''

Ami smiled sadly. ''No, guys don't look at me like at the other girls. Oh God, I sound so silly.''

''No, you're not.'' Taiki cupped Ami's chin, lifting it up a little bit, so she looked at him. ''Listen, you're beautiful, smart, nice... you're real. Don't ever think less about yourself. You're unique, special. And sooner or later you will be as happy as Rei or Minako. Trust me. You can have anyone.''

''Not the one I want,'' Ami whispered, not averting her gaze.

The silence that set in afterwards spoke louder then any words and the air was heavy with tension. It was hard to breathe.

Taiki was looking at her amazed, not saying anything, with his finger still under her chin, and Ami noticed how close they were. She could study features of his face closely, not feeling embarrassed anymore. She could notice things that were obvious at the first sight and smaller things; long and pale forehead, auburn eyebrows, steadfast eyes of the most beautiful shade of violet, thick eyelashes, several freckles on his straight nose, his coral, slightly parted lips... Ami blushed even more at the thought and looked away for a moment but quickly looked back at him. A strand of his hair fell over his forehead, a small thing she noticed just now.

''You're hair,'' she hesitantly reached forward and pushed unruly strand back. She left her fingers lingering a little bit more, feeling like she was getting away with something forbidden and then took her hand away. ''Now, that's better.''

Taiki let go of her chin and smiled, ''Thanks.'' In that particular moment she noticed another thing, a small dimple in his left cheek. No wonder she didn't notice it earlier, he smiled so rarely.

''You too need some correction,'' Taiki said, pulling out a clean handkerchief from his pocket. ''Let me,'' he cupped her chin again and gently brushed her already dried tears away and cleaned her face from any trails of smeared make-up.

''Perfect,'' he said when he was done, still looking at her, making her heart skip a bit. ''Let's go back.''

Amy nodded and let him pull her up from the couch.

* * *

Minako was still slightly dazed after Kane's proposal. She didn't expect that, at all. She reached for a glass of champagne from passing waiter and sipped a little bit. Her heart was pounding and hands were shaking a little bit. She looked around and somehow her eyes immediately found Yaten who was standing near the fountain that was situated outside the area of guests tables and dancing floor. He held a glass in one hand and his gaze was fixed on the clear blue water, his head slightly bent. Gentle breeze was caressing his silver strands.

Minako felt her heart speeding up. Why, why, why? Why after everything he still had this effect on her? She could feel sudden urge to go to him forming in the pit of her stomach. She looked away feeling suddenly very hot and took another sip of champagne. Kane was nowhere to be seen. He said it's ok, that he didn't expect her to answer right away but she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes and felt horrible. Why was she hesitating? Rei could marry human, they weren't forbidden it anymore. It would be so easy to say yes and start imagining life with Kane. A good life. A normal life.

Then why was she hesitating?

She looked up in the fountain direction. There he was; jade-eyed and argent-haired reason of her hesitation, ruthless and egoistical but at the same time warm and gentle. Her heart did weird thing in her chest and she closed her eyes forcing Yaten out of her mind. It was over, they were over. Over!

Yeah, but now Kane proposed to her and it changed everything. It really was a serious decision and she should make it soon. She didn't want to leave Kane hanging. However, all she could think of right now was going to Yaten to talk with him before she decides what to do. Her heart lurched and she scolded herself for being so weak.

She turned away again, forcing herself to go look for Kane but suddenly unwanted memories came crashing down on her.

_''I hate you,''_

_''Someday you will love me.'' _

_''In your dreams.''_

_...  
_

_''Yaten-kun.''_

_''There you are. I was wondering where were you while Seiya was taking off his clothes.''_

_''You were wondering? Why? Were you worriyng about me?''_

_''Of course not. It's just unusual that you weren't here and let other girls take care of him.''_

_''Maybe I want someone else from Three Lights to take his shirt off.''_

_...  
_

_''You fainted at school and your brothers took you home.''_

_''Where are they? And what are you doing here?''_

_''They had to leave and I came to see you, and I even brought a soup. I just didn't want you to be alone.''_

_''I don't want to be alone either.''_

_...  
_

_''You didn't discard even though you could!''_

_''I'll discard them if you'll go on a date with me!''_

_''What are you saying? Discard them!''_

_...  
_

_''Why he had done it? Why was I so stupid?''_

_''It's gonna be ok. He won't touch you again. You're safe, I swear.''_

_...  
_

_''I'm not a good person. Not somebody with whom you can plan your future. I can hurt you. I did hurt you already.''_

_''I don't care.'' _

_''How can you not care?'' _

_''When I'm with you, I don't.''_

_...  
_

_''Yaten, I ...''_

_''Minako, don't. It doesn't make sense. Whatever you say, it won't change anything. My princess needs me.''_

_''I need you too.''_

_...  
_

_''Sacrificing your life for me was stupid. I didn't ask you for it!''_

_''Like I would listen. __What do you want to know? I did it for you. I couldn't let her kill you. I wouldn't bear see you dying and in so much pain.''_

_...  
_

_''You think it was easy for me? To left everything I experienced on Earth and just go back home?''_

Minako closed her eyes. Small voice in her head whispered that she needed to face him again. At least that one time.

She emptied her glass at one gulp, took another, full glass from the waiter and started walking in Yaten's direction.

After their last conversation, talking with him was probably the stupidest thing in the world but it was like something was drawing her to him, something that was very difficult to fight.

Yaten noticed her before she got to him. His brows narrowed slightly and she stopped in her track for a second but then started walking again.

''Hey,'' she greeted when she reached the fountain. Yaten watched her for a moment before looking away and taking a sip from his glass. ''What? We're talking again?'' he asked, looking back at her.

They didn't talked for over a week, since their last argument. Minako preferred it that way; it was easier not to be around him, not to look at him and not to talk with him.

She shook her head, ''I don't know why I even came here.''

She felt Yaten's eyes studying her, making her even more uncomfortable. But she wasn't going to walk away until she say what she needs to say. She wasn't a coward. She looked up and locked her eyes with his, ''Kane proposed to me.''

Even though he tried to hide it, she noticed change in his face and eyes. Surprise, astonishment, a flicker of anger and jealousy... or maybe she just wished for it.

After a moment Yaten's nonchalant face was back. ''Why are you telling me this?'' he asked without any emotions in his voice and took another sip of his champagne.

''I don't know,'' she shrugged, ''you tell me.'' She was staring at him but he looked away, somewhere in the distance.

A light breeze was playing with the strands of his hair, making them caress his cheek.

Minako inhaled deeply, feeling the same warm breeze gently ruffling her own locks and her dress.

Somewhere in the back of her mind the night of their first kiss was playing over and over again. The feel of his fresh, soft lips, cold hands and wet body, the sound of their breathing and the feel of his beating heart against her own. The way he was looking at her afterwards and how they fell asleep in each others' arms.

Yaten's head lowered and he looked down at the surface of the water in the fountain.

Minako took a step closer, deciding that it was now or never. ''Tell me that you don't need me, that you don't want me, and I'm gone.''

Yaten turned his gaze back to her, scanning her from feet to head. A shiver run through her body, making her feel hot and cold at the same time.

''I don't,'' he said calmly.

''Liar,'' Minako murmured loud enough for Yaten to hear it. Not leaving her eyes, he walked up to her, leaving only inches of space between the two of them. Minako could feel his breath caressing her face. She looked up, giving him a challenging look and Yaten bend his head only slightly, making sure she understands him. ''I don't need you and I don't want you,'' he said without a moment of hesitation or blinking. In that particular moment Minako wondered if he was such a good actor or ... or he meant it. She tried to read something from his face, face that she remembered too well, but his eyes were even colder than usual. Her shoulders sagged down and she looked away from him. Suddenly she couldn't stand this close proximity and took a step back ready to go away but apparently Yaten hadn't finished. ''Go to him and accept his proposal. It will be the best for you. I'm not interested.''

Minako looked up and for a moment their eyes met. That's why she came to him, to get her answer. He left her no doubts.

She turned around and left him.

Yaten watched her every step as she moved away from him towards her new life.

''Yaten, here you are,'' Seiya appeared out of nowhere, causing Yaten to look away from Minako. ''Tell me where ...''

''Not now,'' Yaten cut his brother off. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone. ''A need a moment alone.'' With that he started walking away and Seiya looked after him bewildered.

Yaten stopped only when he found himself in more secluded area, away from everyone. He leaned his arm against the tree and from the distance watched Minako approaching Kane. She said something to him and for a moment he stood just looking at her before he picked her up and spun around. Minako wrapped her arms around his neck for protection and when he settled her down on the ground he still didn't let go. He bent his head down and kissed her once, twice, holding her securely like he wasn't intending on letting her go, ever.

Yaten turned around and let his back rest against the tree. He couldn't look at the happy couple anymore. He let his head fall back as his eyes closed. He did the right thing. Minako should move on, not looking back at him. They were never meant to be. Why holding onto something that you know you will never have? Something that never was and never will be yours. It was enough that he didn't tell her about his marriage. He couldn't fool her anymore, it was time to let go.

But if he did the right thing then where was that unbearable pain in his chest coming from?

* * *

''Don't do anything stupid while I'll be gone,'' Rei warned with serious face.

It was already very dark and the reception was coming to an end but the young couple was already dressed in casual clothes, ready to leave for the airport. The packed everything the previous day and now Yuuichirou was waiting in the car while Rei was saying goodbye to her friends.

''Stupid? How old do you think we are? Five?'' Mako joked.

''You certainly sometimes act like that,'' Artemis murmured.

''Oh, I really don't want to leave you,'' Rei complained.

''And you probably shouldn't,'' Haruka stated and Usagi smacked her arm. ''She has right to have her honeymoon. Nothing bad will happen.''

''Hopefully you're right,'' Setsuna spoke up.

''If something happens, just let me know,'' Rei said. ''I'll be here as soon as I can.''

''Don't think about it now,'' Minako said. ''The Philippines, ahh,'' she sighed dreamily, ''just do a lot of pictures.''

''I will,'' Rei nodded.

''We'll miss you,'' Hotaru said and Rei leaned down to hug her. ''I'll miss you too. All of you.''

''Be careful,'' Sestuna warned before also giving her a hug.

''Have fun,'' Michiru smiled and embraced younger girl. When they separated Rei looked up at Haruka.

''I still don't think it's a good idea.''

''So you won't give me a hug before I leave?'' Rei raised one brow.

''Come here,'' Haruka waved at raven-haired girl and gave her a quick hug. It wasn't that only Usagi, as a princess, mattered. Each of these girls was special and Haruka cared for them all. ''Be back soon.''

Rei nodded before turning to Mako.

''I won't cry,'' Mako said firmly and Rei laughed before giving her a hug.

Ami smiled at her friend, ''You deserved it, enjoy what life gives you.''

''I will,'' Rei said and they hugged.

Then Rei turned to Usagi. ''Take care of yourself,'' she said looking in her friend's blue eyes.

''Don't worry, without you I still have a lot of protection.''

''I feel bad leaving,'' Rei admitted.

''Don't. I'll be ok, really. And I want you to live your life. Besides, soon you'll be back.''

Rei hugged Usagi tightly, ''I'll miss you.''

''I'll miss you too.''

When they separated Rei turned to Minako, blinking back tears, ''And you...''

''What?''

''You know what. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.''

Minako knew that Rei was referring to Kane and Yaten. If she only knew that she and Kane were engaged she would be totally happy, but they agreed that they won't tell anybody until Kane gets her an engagement ring.

''I know what I'm doing,'' Minako said.

''I hope so.'' Rei enveloped her blonde friend in a tight hug. ''I don't want to see you cry ever again,'' she whispered and before Minako had a chance to respond, she slipped from her arms.

''Remember that we'll be waiting here for you,'' Luna reminded as Rei gently scratched the cats' heads.

''I will,'' Rei brushed away tears that started forming in her eyes, looking at her friends, her family. ''I love you all. And I'll be back soon, I promise.'' She smiled one last time before she joined her husband in the car. It was time for the new chapter of her life to begin.

* * *

''You really didn't have to walk me home. I'm fine now,'' Ami repeated once again when she and Taiki stopped in front of the building she was living in.

''You're sure?''

''Yes, I'm sure. That was just stupid episode.''

''No, it wasn't stupid,'' Taiki shook his head. ''You're not the only one who feels that way sometimes.''

Ami looked up at him and before she could respond he did something very unexpected. He leaned down and gingerly kissed her on cheek.

Although it was late and was getting cold, Ami couldn't help feeling her face burn. She looked up at Taiki questioningly when he leaned back.

Taiki just shrugged slightly and looked away. ''Sometimes we have to accept what we have,'' he murmured so quietly that Ami almost didn't catch it.

''Why did you do this?'' she asked quietly and he looked back at her.

''Will it sound selfish if I tell you that I did that because I simply wanted to?''

''Well...''

''Ok, don't answer.'' He looked up at the pitch-black sky covered with shining stars and then back at her. ''Goodnight Ami.''

Ami. He usually called her Miss Mizuno, rarely using her name. Now she realized that her name sounded somehow special in his mouth.

''Goodnight Taiki.''

When he was far away enough not to see her, Ami brought her hand to the cheek he kissed. She smiled unintentionally and, with her soul much lighter than hours ago, entered the building.

* * *

Song: Dana Glover – It is you


	15. Moving On

_**Moving On**_

**AN: **Thank you very much for all reviews. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last, bittersweet, chapter.

I'm happy you liked the Taiki/Ami moments because I was working hard on them:) Seiya/Usagi... yeah, they can't stay apart for long;) and Minako/Yaten, well... let's just say, as one of my lovely fans noticed, they have a lot of crazy sexual tension going on, haven't they? I know, it's frustrating and I'm cruel... but hey, maybe you'll like Kane?:P

Now, any similarities between last chapter and Gossip Girl were unintentional and coincidental. ;)

* * *

Faster. She could make it.

Just a little bit more.

Remember about breathing.

Minako almost collapsed against the nearest tree, inhaling deeply. She run until her chest ached and it was too much. Her lungs hurt as if they were on fire. She couldn't feel her legs, barely could stand. Her heart was racing frantically. With her forehead leaning against the trunk of a tree and her hands supporting against it, she waited for her heart to slow down a little bit before turning around and resting the back of her head against the tree. She closed her eyes, feeling September summer rays on her face. She felt hot and sweaty but she still enjoyed the sun. It was giving her energy and strength. She opened the bottle of mineral water she was holding and brought it to her dry mouth. Crystal-clear liquid soothed her burning inside. She gave herself several more minutes before trotting back home.

She barely reached the building before she had stop to catch her breath again.

A sudden gasp left her lips when strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, lifting her up. ''Hey!''

''Nice to see you too,'' Kane smiled and put her down, giving her quick kiss on the cheek. ''Running again?''

''Yeah, the weather is good. I have to run before it gets colder and we will have autumn rains.''

''It's too hot to run.''

''Nah,'' she just waved her hand. ''Come on,'' she gestured at him to follow her inside the building.

''I'm here only for a moment,'' Kane said as they climbed the stairs.

''Why? Are you busy?'' Minako looked at him.

''My father is renovating kitchen and needs some help.''

''Oh, ok. But you can come in, right? For a moment?'' Minako asked as they reached the second floor and started heading along the hallway.

''Yeah,'' Kane smiled. ''Well, the reason I came is that I wanted to show you something.''

Minako looked at him suspiciously. The way he said that was... a little bit strange. ''What?'' she asked, raising one brow.

''Inside.''

Minako held his gaze for a second and then put out the keys from her shorts pocket. They reached the door in silence and Minako quickly opened it, getting inside. Kane followed her and closed the door behind him.

''I need a shower,'' Minako complained.

''It can wait,'' Kane said, sitting on the couch.

''You want something to drink?'' Minako asked but Kane just shook his head. ''No, I really have to go soon. Just sit down with me,'' he patted the place next to him and Minako obeyed.

''What did you wanted to show me?'' she asked, looking in his brown eyes.

Kane just smiled and then took something out of his bag, something that looked like a paper or a magazine. ''Here,'' Kane handed it to her and then she realized what it was. ''A catalogue of rings?'' she slowly asked.

''Of engagement rings and wedding rings,'' Kane clarified. ''I thought maybe you would find something you like.''

Minako looked at the catalogue in her hands. Somehow it seemed too soon. It has been just a few days since he proposed. ''I thought you would surprise me or that we would go together to the goldsmith or silversmith to choose something.''

''We can, but I still want you to look what they offer here. I want you to find the special ring.''

''Or rather ring that we can afford to buy.''

''That I can afford to buy. You don't need to worry about it. Just look what they have here.'' Kane opened the catalogue and started showing her different rings. He was commenting on some of them but Minako only half listened to him. Her mind seemed to be floating somewhere far away, like thick, heavy mist was separating her from the catalogue and Kane, drowning out his voice.

''Minako? Hey, Minako,'' Kane shook her slightly, raising his voice.

''What?'' Minako asked, having no idea what he was talking about seconds ago. She really must have spaced out.

''Were you listening to me?''

''Sorry, I guess I'm a little bit dazed after running.''

Kane stared at her for a moment longer. ''You went over your limits again, right?''

Not knowing how to respond, she just nodded. Her head was starting to throb. Kane probably was right, she was running to much, trying to hard, and sun was probably really too strong to run.

''You know what, I'll leave the catalogue here for you and if you won't find anything, we'll go to look for something together, ok?''

''Yeah,'' Minako agreed, feeling bad about not being as excited about it as he was. What was wrong with her?

''I have to go now,'' Kane got up and Minako did the same. She walked him to the door, feeling that she have to somehow make this morning up to him. ''Listen,'' she said when his hand touched the doorknob, ''maybe you'll come later. We'll watch something, spend some time together.''

Kane observed her for a minute and then smiled this genuine smile of his. ''Ok, I will.'' He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaving.

Minako closed the door behind him and moved to the bathroom. Her head was now throbbing painfully. She opened the medicine cabinet, looking for some painkillers. Instead her eyes stopped on her contraceptive pills. She was taking them for a few months now, since her relationship with Kane has become really serious, since the first time they had gone beyond just simple kissing. Because of her however, they hadn't crossed the line yet. Maybe now was time? They're going to marry. It's time to let go of the past and move on. Really move on.

Minako bit her lip. _Maybe tonight._

_

* * *

_

Usagi looked at the picture of her and Mamoru, the memory of what she had lost, the future she'll never have.

''You're sure you want to do this?'' Seiya's soft voice sounded somewhere from behind her back.

No, she didn't want to do this. ''I need to,'' she responded quietly and threw the picture to a trash bag. She then reached for the last thing that was left in the dark closet - withered red rose. Her fingers gently touched dry, fragile petals and she had to blink back the tears. She promised herself not to cry. She wasn't a crybaby anymore.

She heard Seiya getting up and walking up to her. She could feel his supportive presence just behind her, so close she felt warmth radiating from his body. He put his hand on the back of her bare neck and started soothingly massaging her skin with his thumb.

Usagi inhaled, ''I know what I have to do.''

''I don't want you to feel like you must get rid of it because I made the scene.''

''It's not because of that,'' Usagi quickly protested but then stopped herself. ''Not only because of that,'' she corrected herself, turning her head to look at him.

He nodded, small, almost invisible smile was playing at his lips.

She threw the rose into the bag and turned completely to Seiya. ''It's done.''

Seiya took his hand away. ''I can take it,'' he said, waving his hand at two bags. ''We have an interview in the radio station soon and I should get going.''

Usagi nodded, ''Ok.'' She handed him one bag, ''this throw away, and this,'' she said, giving him the other bag, which contained Mamoru's clothes, ''just leave somewhere, for poor people to find.''

''I will,'' Seiya promised. ''I know that hearing it from me may not sound convincing but you did the right thing.''

''I know, and you were right. I should have done this a long time ago. I was living in illusion.''

''Are you ok?''

''I will be.''

* * *

''So, you're working on the new album?'' radio presenter asked, causing two fangirls, sitting in the radio studio with the boys and their old manager, to squeal.

Yaten rolled his eyes while their manager, a middle aged woman with dark blond, curly hair, responded. ''Yes, the boys are currently working on the new record. A few songs are already finished. This will be a mix of their past style with a little bit of a modern touch.''

''Did you hear that girls?'' The speaker winked at them and they squealed again.

''Ok, back to you guys. What took you so long to come back? Everyone thought the band was over. What happened?''

''We had a break,'' Taiki explained. ''We needed some time to rest, to spend time with our family. We were away but now we're back.''

''That's great. And as you can see you still have your fans. Now, before the break, one question from the fans.'' He looked at the girls and pointed at the one with long, brown hair, ''Maybe you, what you would like to ask Three Lights about?''

The girl leaned towards the microphone, fixing her headphones, ''Hi guys,'' she smiled shyly.

Taiki smiled back, Seiya winked at her and Yaten simply ignored her.

''We wanted to ask... '' the girl hesitated for a moment, small blush was covering her cheeks. ''Do you have girlfriends?'' she finally asked and her friend giggled.

Yaten's brows narrowed and this one time he wished he could say he was engaged.

Seiya leaned towards the microphone, ''We're single. All of us.''

''You heard that girls? The boys are singles!'' Now both girls giggled hysterically. The presenter then spoke up to his listeners ''Ok, so now we'll have a short break during which you can listen to some of the Three Lights' old songs, beginning with ''Search for your love''.

When the song started, the presenter pulled off the headphones and the rest of his guests did the same. ''Ok, now, girls,'' he turned to the fans, ''You come with me.''

''Maybe we can stay a little bit longer?'' the red-haired girl pleaded but the presenter shook his head. ''You were allowed to stay here only during the first part. Now, you don't want me to call guards.''

The girls pouted their lips but got up obediently.

''Yaten, I love you!'' brown-haired girl exclaimed as the presenter was trying to usher them through the door. ''And you too Taiki!''

Yaten's brows narrowed again and Taiki forced another smile.

''Seiya, marry me!'' the red-haired managed to shout before the presenter closed the door behind them.

''It feels like nothing changed,'' Seiya noticed.

''And you should be glad about it,'' the manager stated, perching sunglasses on her head. ''I need a cup of coffee,'' she got up and headed to the door. ''Oh, before I forget,'' she turned around to face them, ''Seiya and Yaten, you two are going with me to the recording studio after the interview,'' with that she left the room.

''I'll need a coffee too,'' the presenter said and followed the boy's manager.

''What was that about?'' Seiya asked.

''She'll probably want to talk with you about your solo songs,'' Taiki shrugged. ''I've already got mine.''

Seiya got up and looked through the window. A massive crowd of girls gathered outside the radio station. ''You guys, it's really like four years ago. There's a lot of girls out there. It may be hard to get to the limo,'' he noticed.

''Stupid girls!'' Yaten grumbled. ''My head is killing me. There's too many emotions in one place.''

Taiki looked at him. ''You didn't say anything earlier.''

''Besides, earlier the crowds didn't affect your empathy,'' Seiya said.

''They did,'' Yaten responded. ''I was just blocking it out.''

''You can't do this now?'' Taiki asked.

''I'm trying but it's the first time we're surrounded by so many crazy fangirls since four years. I wasn't prepared for that.'' He started rubbing his temple. ''It'll get better with time. I just need to get used to it again.'' That was one of the reasons he hated fangirls. Besides being loud and annoying, they had too many uncontrollable, raw emotions that were making him sick.

Being a star and an empath sucked.

* * *

Minako rested her head on Kane's shoulder. With his arm wrapped around her shoulder, she snuggled closer to him, feeling content. They were watching a movie together, some romantic comedy. Kane always agreed to watch what she wanted.

''I feel good with you,'' she admitted quietly and could feel him turning his head to look down at her. ''I'm glad to hear that,'' he said, smiling. ''I feel good with you too.''

Minako shifted and looked up, meeting his eyes. ''Turn off the TV. This movie is boring.''

Kane held her gaze and then nodded, ''Ok.'' He reached the remote control and turned the TV off, just as she wished.

It was late afternoon and the blood-red light of setting sun was filling the room.

Kane leaned back again, letting Minako's arms wrap loosely around his waist. She was observing his profile for a moment. He had a nice profile; strong jaw, straight nose, slightly pouted lips and dark eyelashes. He was attractive, that was no surprise.

''Are you staring at me?'' Kane asked, glancing at her; his lips quivered with a suppressed smile.

Instead of answering, Minako craned her neck and kissed his lips lightly. When she pulled back, Kane was looking at her with such love and tenderness in his eyes that her breath caught in her throat. He pushed strands of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek before bending his head and kissing her back. His kiss was more eager then hers and she quickly returned it. Her fingers tightened on his shirt as he slowly pulled her onto his lap. She could feel that his every move was very careful as if he didn't want to scare her away. His fingers got lost in her hair as he pulled her head closer. His kisses were becoming more hungry with each second and Minako started feeling pleasant warmth spreading through her body. She closed her eyes as he kissed her jaw and throat and his hands were running up and down her bare arms. It was warm so she was wearing only a sleeveless, blue blouse and shorts.

When his lips moved to the skin behind her ear, she started fidgeting with the upper button of his shirt. His breath was quick and erratic against her ear.

As she undid a few upper buttons, she let her hand feel his heated skin. His lips found hers again and his fingers tightened on her tights. His chest heaved and she could feel his heart beating fast underneath her fingertips.

When his fingers moved up and sneaked under her blouse, caressing the skin on her stomach, she stiffened. Kane noticed it immediately. He pulled away only slightly, looking in her eyes. ''Do you want to stop?'' his voice was hoarse and his eyes were hazy.

Minako muffled silent scream of fear inside of her. ''No,'' she whispered.

Kane's eyes smiled and his lips were back on hers in a second.

* * *

''So, do we understand each other?'' the manager asked, looking from Seiya to Yaten. ''I think it's a very good idea for each of you to record a solo song and put it on the record with the rest of the songs.''

''Brilliant idea,'' Seiya responded clearly bored. The were sitting in studio for over an hour, discussing the idea of their solo songs, going through the lyrics and music and such things.''

''Well, it was Taiki's idea.''

''Great, I'll thank him later.''

''I want you to take it seriously,'' the manager warned, taking her sunglasses off her head, ''you either choose one of these songs or write the one by yourself. It would help to promote your image if the fans knew you're also writing your music, not just singing.''

Seiya rolled his eyes. ''Can we go home? It's getting late.''

''Why are they still here?'' Yaten spoke up, causing Seiya and the manager to look at him

''Who?'' the manager asked.

''Those crazy fangirls! They're right outside.'' Yaten run hand through his hair in frustration, closing his eyes. He had a splitting headache for several hours now. He took a deep breath to calm himself but it was too hard to control the devastating storm of emotions raging inside of him.

The manager got up and looked through the window. ''How did you know they're still here?'' she asked, analyzing the situation outside.

''I just knew,'' Yaten hissed through gritted teeth.

''You don't look good,'' Seiya whispered, looking at him worriedly.

''It's no wonder they're following you the whole day. It's the first time you officially announced you're back,'' the manager looked back at them and her eyes caught Yaten's discomfort. ''You're all right?'' she asked.

''I just need to go home.''

''Are we finished for today?'' Seiya asked sharply and the manager just nodded. ''Yeah, sure.''

Yaten got up gladly but the pain only intensified with the movement. He gripped the table for a second to steady himself and then slowly moved to the door. He felt suffocated and needed to get out but the closer the door he was, the human emotions intensified. He couldn't speak, breathe or think, all his strength was focused on keeping those emotions from eating him alive. It seemed to work at the beginning but now he wasn't so sure.

As soon as he reached the door and put his hand on door handle, his guard-rail fell, leaving him defenceless, and foreign feelings attacked at once. His hand left the door handle and he staggered. Seiya's concerned face was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

_To be continued..._


	16. Over

_**Over **_

Minako closed her eyes as Kane kissed her stomach, rolling her blouse up.

From sitting position they somehow ended up with her laying on her back and him on top of her.

Although his lips were soft and his fingers moved slowly, Minako's heart beat faster with each inch of skin he uncovered. Anxiety was gripping her insides tighter, not wanting to go away. She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

''So beautiful,'' Kane whispered against her skin. With one last kiss his lips left her stomach as he moved up, back to her neck.

Minako tilted her head to give him better access and ran her palms over his now bare shoulders, trying to calm herself down.

''Relax,'' Kane whispered against her ear and kissed it softly. They fact that he noticed anything made her feel even worse. He was so good, so gentle and careful with her, and she didn't want to let him down. One of her hands clutched the hair at the back of his head, bringing his mouth to hers. She kissed him hard, tasting the sweetness of his lips. Kane returned the kiss eagerly. One of his hands was tightened on her bare tight, barely brushing the edge of her shorts, as her leg was wrapped around his waist. His other hand was running up and down the exposed skin on her stomach. Minako clutched his hair tighter when his hand began caressing her side. Kane's lips let go of hers, as they both needed breath, and moved to her throat; his fingers started tracing the small of her back.

Minako shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip hard. She tried to block out the vision of her scarred back as Kane's fingers started moving up but this was futile attempt. The sound of thick whip cutting her skin severely rumbled in her ears. She could feel sweat breaking out all over her body. A single tear escaped her shut eye as she fought against the memory.

''Minako?'' Kane's concerned voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He still had his face in her neck but she realized that he stopped kissing her. What's worse she realized that her own body stopped moving with his. She opened her eyes.

''You're trembling,'' Kane said and raised his head up to look at her, ''Oh my God, you're bleeding!''

''What?'' Minako asked in a shaky voice but quickly realized that she could taste blood.

''You're lips... Minako what's going on?'' The look in his eyes was so desperate that it almost broke her heart.

''I'm sorry,'' she shook her head, ''I can't.. I just can't,'' her voice was so weak and quiet that she almost didn't recognize it. She needed some air. ''Please, I need to... '' she started wriggling in his arms nervously and he pushed himself up, giving her the space she needed.

She quickly got up, pushing her blouse down. ''I'm so sorry,'' was the only thing she could say before heading to the bathroom and leaving bewildered Kane alone.

Inside the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, face pale, eyes big; there was a trail of tear on the side of her face and her lips were all in blood. She gingerly brought fingers to her lips. Red fluid covered her fingertips and she swallowed. She had no idea she bit herself so strongly. She didn't feel the pain; the mental pain was too strong to notice anything else.

She turned the tap on and splashed her face with water, rinsing up her bitten lip. Still trembling, she turned the tap off and rested against the sink for a moment before moving away. When she found the wall, she slid down it, sitting on the cold bathroom floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

Something was definitely wrong with her. What kind of goddess of love was she? Pathetic.

After some time she finally found courage to walk out of the bathroom and face Kane. He was sitting on the couch with his shirt back on; he held his head in his hands.

When he heard her coming, he turned around and got up.

''Minako...''

''I'm sorry,'' she said, stopping him before he could say anything. ''It's not your fault. It's me. I...'' she shook her head.

''Why didn't you tell you were feeling uncomfortable?'' Kane asked calmly but in his eyes she saw he was desperately trying to understand, to help.

''I wasn't... '' she protested but the look in his eyes stopped her. ''At least at the beginning.''

''You were hurt before,'' Kane said as if he was stating obvious fact. Minako didn't respond. How could she explain him what was wrong. ''No wonder you're reacting like that,'' he walked up to her, ''but hey,'' he said, in a lighter tone, trying to cheer her up, ''we're gonna get through this.'' He smiled at her and started rubbing her arms.

Minako gave him a weak smile before he enveloped her in a tight embrace and kissed her head.

They stood like that for a moment before Kane slowly pulled away. ''I think I should go now.''

Minako wanted to say something but no words came out. She just nodded and walked him to the door.

''Kane... '' Minako started when he opened the door and then shook her head, ''I don't know what to say. Everything seems so... ''

''Then don't say anything. Nothing happened.''

Minako just rolled her eyes and when Kane smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile was contagious.

''Now, that's better,'' he said, stroking her cheek, and then leaned towards her to place a very gentle kiss on her lips, careful not to put too much pressure on the cut lip.

Minako smiled again and just as Kane pulled away they heard the door on the opposite opening.

''And you let her?'' in an angry voice Taiki asked someone on the phone.

Minako and Kane turned to look at him. ''Which hospital?'' he asked and then looked up, noticing two pairs of eyes fixed on him. ''Ok, I'll be there soon,'' he said before disconnecting.

''Taiki, what happened?'' Minako asked.

Taiki looked at them in silence for a moment as if he was deciding what to say, or if to say anything at all. Then he turned to lock the door and faced them again. ''Yaten is in hospital,'' he answered, looking at Minako whose little amount of good mood that Kane evoked now vanished completely. ''In hospital?'' she managed to get out. ''What happened?''

''He passed out in the recording studio and our manager called ambulance.''

''Passed out?'' Minako repeated. ''But what.. how..?'' she couldn't find the right words. Taiki just glimpsed at Kane for a second, letting Minako know that he couldn't say more in his presence. She looked at Taiki helplessly, desperate for more information, but knew that she won't get any answers, not with Kane right there.

Kane of course noticed change in her mood. ''He only passed out, he'll be fine,'' his voice was supposed to sound reassuring but there was something strange to it.

Minako clenched her fists. He didn't understand. They don't get sick, they don't go to hospitals, well Yaten did get sick once but it was more to do with his ability than with human diseases. And she knew there was something more. Taiki just couldn't tell what it was.

''I have to go,'' Taiki announced and with one last look headed down the hallway. Minako looked after him, infuriated that she didn't know everything.

''Minako?'' Kane asked and she forced herself to look at him. ''It's not normal,'' she finally said. ''We... ymm they, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya rarely get sick,'' she struggled to find the right words, looking away.

Kane sighed, ''Look, they're your friends, I get it. If you worry so much, I can take you to this hospital.''

Minako looked up at him with surprise and hope. ''Really?''

He nodded and she quickly disappeared inside the apartment to find the keys and then joined him, closing the door. ''Then we must hurry, we may still be able to follow Taiki's car.''

* * *

When Taiki noticed Minako following him into the hospital he wasn't happy.

''You shouldn't come,'' he said, without turning to look at her.

Minako had to speed up to catch up with him. ''Tell me what happened.''

''Where's your boyfriend?''

''He stayed in the car.''

When Taiki opened hospitals door and walked in, Minako followed and grabbed his arm, making him finally stop. ''Don't do this again. Don't treat me as an enemy.''

Taiki sighed. ''Yaten felt bad whole day. It's his empathy again. Since morning we've been followed by crowds of fans. It was first time since we're back and Yaten wasn't prepared. Seiya told me he passed out in the recording studio and the manager immediately called ambulance although he tried to stop her.''

''Why would he stop her? If something's wrong with Yaten... ''

''Nothing's wrong. It's not the first time. He just has to rest and be alone for some time. Fortunately they managed to get rid of the fans, but still, hospital is a bad idea.''

''Because there are a lot of ill patients, families, a lot of emotions,'' Minako started to understand why they didn't want him in hospital.

''That's not the worst. Yaten is not human. We may look like them but we're not, at least not completely. I guess you're also not 100% human. If doctors decide to keep him here and do some of their medical examinations... '' Taiki shook his head, unable to finish.

''Oh God,'' Minako finally realized what was going on.

''I don't know how much alike we are to humans. Maybe some basic tests won't indicate anything different but some complex... I can't risk. I have to take Yaten away from here.''

Minako nodded, ''Let's go.''

There was a lot of people in the infirmary but somehow they quickly found Seiya. He was a little bit surprised seeing Minako. ''Hey, Minako,'' he looked questioningly at Taiki.

Taiki just shrugged, ''You know her.''

''Is Yaten ok?'' Minako quickly asked.

''Yeah, he's better, he regained consciousness but the atmosphere of a hospital is not good for him,'' Seiya shook his head, looking at Taiki. ''I'm sorry, I couldn't stop the manager from calling ambulance. She thought I didn't care what's wrong with my own brother.''

''Where is she?'' Taiki asked.

''Talking to the doctor. They didn't examine him yet.''

''That's good. Let's go to them.''

''Seiya,'' Minako spoke up before they walked away, ''where's Yaten?''

''Over there,'' Seiya pointed on the right, ''behind the curtain. But Minako, remember that he's in no good mood. He probably won't be happy to see you.''

''Don't worry, I got used to it.''

When the boys went to look for the doctor, Minako headed in the direction indicated by Seiya. When she reached fine, light green curtain she pulled it back.

Yaten was laying on his side, with her back to her, on something that looked like an uncomfortable hospital bed. He was wearing only white, silky T-shirt and black trousers. He had his right arm under his head, using it as a pillow. His knees were slightly drawn up to his chest. Some strands of his hair got out from his ponytail. He looked like a vulnerable boy, left all alone. Suddenly Minako felt her heart aching for him.

''Yaten?'' she asked slowly and saw that his back stiffened at the sound of her voice. Of course he recognized her voice.

''What are you doing here?'' Yaten asked tiredly, without turning around.

''I had to see you,'' she took a step closer, '' make sure you're ok,'' another step closer. ''How are you feeling?''

''Go away,'' he said, still not turning around, but not very firmly so Minako decided to ignore it. She slowly sat down, next to him. ''How's your head? Does it still hurt?'' She could see only side of his face but it was covered with his hair.

Yaten didn't respond. If he thought that ignoring her would make her go away he was wrong.

Minako hesitated for a moment but finally raised her hand and gingerly put it on his arm. She could feel him stiffening even more at her touch but she didn't take her hand away. Instead, she started running it gently across his back, feeling his tense muscles underneath her palm. He inhaled deeply. ''Stop doing this.''

''Relax, I'm just trying to help.''

''You're not helping.''

''Does it still hurt?'' she repeated her question but Yaten was silent again. ''You can feel them, can't you? All these sick people.''

''Would you shut up. If my head hurts is because of your talking,'' he snapped back.

Minako just shook her head. At least he accepted her touch. She slowly moved her hand from his back to his neck and then to his hair. Her fingers brushed his silver, slightly damp with perspiration strands from his face, letting her fingertips linger on his cheek. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes rested gently against slightly darker skin under his eyes.

''Don't do this,'' he said in a way that probably was supposed to sound firmly but it didn't turn out that way.

''Why?'' Minako asked and he finally opened his eyes and turned to look at her, laying on his back. His beautiful eyes looked slightly puffy and exhausted. He had ready remark but when he looked at her something changed in his face. Whatever he was supposed to say was replaced with ''What happened to your lip?''

She brought her left hand to her bitten lip, it didn't bleed anymore but the cut was surely visible. Another scar.

''It's nothing,'' she said slowly, remembering what she was doing with Kane when Yaten got to the hospital. The thought made her feel bad and sick, although it shouldn't.

She noticed Yaten raising his own hand slightly and for a moment she thought he was going to place his fingers against her cut lip. Her heart stopped.

Yaten's hand instead reached for her right hand, the one that was still against his cheek, and pulled it away. ''Various emotions radiate from you,'' Yaten said slowly, narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to read her. ''What have you been doing?''

Minako flushed and silently thanked that his empathy was weakened by emotions of all people around them. ''Stop it Yaten. I'm not here to talk about myself.''

''Why are you here then?''

''You know why,'' she answered quietly.

''No, I don't. There's no reason for you to be here. Didn't I make myself clear before?''

''You did,'' she responded. ''But when I heard that you're in hospital... I was worried.'' She wasn't sure if worry was a good word. It seemed to be a too small word for what she really felt.

Yaten stared at her for a moment and then pushed himself up with difficulty, to a sitting position, facing her. He leaned forward, ''You shouldn't be,'' he stated firmly.

If it only was that easy.

Minako held his penetrating gaze, ''I know, but I can't help it.'' It was the truth. No matter what he said to her, what he did, she couldn't just stop worry, be indifferent to what was happening to him. It was like he was her addiction. Very, very unhealthy addiction.

Yaten just shook his head tiredly, '''You'll never learn.''

''I don't need to learn anything.''

They stared at each other for a longer moment before Yaten's eyes travelled somewhere over her shoulder. Something in his face changed when he looked back at her. Minako turned her head and noticed Kane standing in a far corner of the room, observing the two of them. The look on his face was unreadable. For a moment she wondered how long has he been standing there.

She then turned back to Yaten, noticing only now how close they were since he sat up. She looked at him and saw that his face was cold and closed once again.

''Go,'' was the only word he said before laying down again with his back to her.

She wanted to touch him again but couldn't with Kane standing there.

''I hope you'll be fine,'' she said and got up, heading to Kane. Even when she got closer she still couldn't read anything from his face.

''So, is it that bad as you though it was?'' Kane asked in an odd tone.

''I guess no,'' she responded and he studied her face. ''Let's go home,'' she proposed, not liking the way he was looking at her.

Something in his face changed, as if he noticed he was making her uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, ''Yeah, you're right, let's go.''

* * *

They drove back home in silence. It was already late and dark outside and Minako, still in her shorts and sleeveless blouse, started shivering when they got out of the car. She thought Kane wanted to see her to the very door or even to come in for a minute but he stopped her as they reached the main entrance to the building. Minako looked at him surprised, ''You're not going upstairs?''

Kane shook his head, ''No, I'm not, but there's something I need to say before we separate.''

Minako didn't like they way he said it. This day seemed to be too long and it still wasn't the end. ''What's going on?''

Kane looked away so that Minako could see his profile. ''I've done some thinking as we were driving back, analyzed last weeks, trying to understand.''

''Understand what?''

''What's going on with us.''

Minako stared at him, not knowing how to react but he continued, not waiting for her response. ''And I came to a conclusion. I think I finally know what was wrong and what I have to do.''

''I'm not sure what are you talking about.''

He looked back at her. His eyes held sadness and regret, ''I was wrong. I thought I can have you but... I was wrong.''

''What? You do have me.''

''No, I don't,'' Kane shook his head. ''I always felt like you weren't mine completely. You had your stuff, things you weren't telling me about, it was like you were having your own, second world. And lately... '' he swallowed. It was obvious that in this moment words didn't come easy to him. ''I thought it would go away with time, with the more time we spent together, but no. Now I realize that my proposal was like a desperate attempt to keep you with me but you aren't ready to get marriage, at least not with me.''

''Kane... '' Minako started but Kane stopped her. ''Please, let me finish. I love you and maybe it will sound selfish but I need somebody who will love me back equally. I can't keep you in a golden cage when I know you need to fly. But you can't spread your wings with me.''

Minako stood speechless. She didn't expect that but as she listened to his words she realized he was right. She was lying to himself and to herself. She really cared about him but felt like she was using him, like he was a good way out, her chance to normality. He didn't deserve that.

''I don't know whether you will be with Yaten...''

''I won't,'' she immediately protested. There wasn't such possibility.

''...or with somebody else,'' Kane continued as if he didn't hear her, ''but it won't be me.''

'I care about you,'' Minako whispered.

''I know, but it's not enough.'' Minako didn't have answer to that.

Kane looked sadly at her and she knew she couldn't deny anymore. He was right. ''I'm sorry,'' was the only thing she could say. And it was honest.

Kane shook his head, ''It's not your fault.''

They stood there in silence. Minako wrapped her arms around herself as cold air caressed her skin, leaving goose bumps on her bare legs and arms.

''Listen,'' Kane spoke up, finally breaking the silence. ''I'll come by tomorrow to take my stuff.''

Minako nodded. What else could she do now?

''I'll miss you,'' he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. Minako closed her eyes.

''Goodbye,'' was the last thing he said.

When Minako opened her eyes he was gone. Suddenly she felt all alone in the world, standing there in the night with cold wind whipping her skin and pulling her hair.

''I'll miss you too.''


	17. The Proposition

_**The Proposition**_

**AN:** Before you start the new chapter I have to say a few things that came to my mind after reading your reviews.

- It's true that one part of the story ended with the last chapter, more specifically with Kane's leaving. Now it's time for the second part.

- About Minako and Yaten taking hint from Usagi/Seiya and Taiki/Ami – you have to remember that Usagi and Seiya, as well as Ami and Taiki never really crossed the line that separates friendship from something more; they don't know how it is to have something together and then lose it, so they, let's say, are less aware of consequences than Minako and Yaten, who experienced more and are now more careful. They don't want to make the same mistakes again. So things between them are more tense. Since the other two couples didn't cross the line, things are lighter between them. I hope you get my point;)

Thank you for all reviews! I'm happy that my work inspires you to express your opinions:)

**PS:** The chapter was ready a week ago but I couldn't update because of problems with the site. It made me really unhappy:( Sorry guys!

Ok, enough of my babbling. Let's see what happens next in the story...

* * *

''I'm sorry,'' Usagi said, looking sadly at Minako.

The blonde just shook her head, ''No, he was right. I wasn't completely into this relationship. Kane... ''

''He was good for you,'' Ami stated, before taking a sip of her banana juice.

''But I wasn't good enough for him. Anyway, let's not talk about it anymore. It's over.''

''Ok,'' Makoto shrugged, ''if you don't want to.''

''I don't.''

The girls were sitting at the small table in the Clover. Usagi had a day off but Minako was going to sing so they decided to meet there. It wasn't even afternoon yet so there was not many people inside.

''Hey,'' Makoto slapped her forehead, ''I almost forgot. I've got an e-mail from Rei yesterday.''

''She sent you an e-mail?'' Ami asked bewildered. ''How did she find the Internet?''

''She was supposed to have good time and rest, and first thing she does is looking for the Internet,'' Minako complained, shaking her head.

''Well, it's already been a few days since she's there so maybe it wasn't the first thing she did,'' Usagi noticed and Minako rolled her eyes.

''What did she write?'' Amy asked, looking at Makoto.

''That the place is amazing, they have beautiful weather, the hotel is nice and they have room with a breathtaking view of a beautiful golden beach stretching for miles and blue sea.''

Usagi sighed dreamily, ''She's in paradise.''

''Too bad our summer is coming to an end,'' Minako complained. ''I would love to sunbathe and swim in the sea.''

''Yes, that would be nice,'' Ami agreed. ''But don't worry, you still have beautiful suntan,'' she said to Minako and the blonde smiled.

''Did Rei write something more?'' Usagi asked.

''Only that she misses us terribly but is happy.''

''Oh, I miss her too,'' Minako said and the girls nodded.

''It's only a couple of weeks and she'll be back,'' Makoto shrugged.

''It seems like a lifetime,'' Usagi murmured.

''Oh,'' Minako turned her head to see the stage,'' I think it's my turn.'' She looked back at the girls, ''Excuse me for just a one song.'' She got up and headed to the empty stage.

* * *

Yaten didn't like the idea of meeting with his manager outside the recording studio. What he didn't like even more was that she chose the Clover for the place of their meeting.

When he entered the local his eyes immediately spotted Minako on the stage. Of course she had to sing on the same day he had to be there.

She was sitting, with microphone in her hand, wearing black jeans and simple, white, close-fitting T-shirt; her hair was down, falling over her shoulders.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe  
_

Yaten found himself watching her for a moment but quickly looked away, searching for his manager. When he finally noticed her sitting in the far end of the room he moved between the tables, wanting to end this meeting as quickly as possible.

''Yaten, you finally here,'' the manager greeted when he sat down across from her.

''We were supposed to meet. I just don't know why here.''

''Well, I thought that after last incident in the recording studio it would be better to talk somewhere in nicer atmosphere.''

''Great choice,'' Yaten responded ironically.

''To be honest, I didn't expect positive attitude from you. You were always the tough one but I got used to it. ''

''Good. So, why did you want to meet?'' At the beginning Yaten was surprised that she wanted to meet only with him but then Taiki started saying something about choosing solo songs and how Yaten didn't have one yet. He concluded that was what she wanted to talk about.

''First of all, how do you feel? I never thought you're so sensitive, boy.''

Yaten's brows narrowed.''I'm not sensitive, and I'm fine. It was nothing.''

''It didn't look like nothing. I still can't believe your brothers didn't want to keep you in hospital.''

''I don't like hospitals.''

''No one does. Anyway, I wanted to talk about the new songs on the record. Especially about your solo songs.''

''That's something new.''

''It was Seiya's idea and I agreed to it. He found himself a great song. Taiki wrote beautiful song and already recorded it. Only you left. Tell me, do you have any idea about what you would like to sing?''

''Not really.''

The manager slowly nodded. ''I thought we would have a problem here. Would you like to write a song by yourself or choose one of ready lyrics?''

''Taiki's good writer, not me. Are we finished?'' Yaten asked impatiently.

''What I have with you?'' the manager shook her head and then her eyes travelled somewhere above Yaten's head. ''She's good.''

Yaten turned his head but he well knew that she was talking about Minako.

_But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you, without you _

Her voice was so tender it made him hurt inside. ''She's learning.''

The manager's eyes darted to him, ''You know her?''

''Yeah, I do,'' he admitted.

''She's good, she does not pretend anything. You can feel what she's going through, what she feels.''

''What does she feel?'' Yaten asked, his eyes locked in Minako.

''She is desperate for the love of her life. She knows no one can really replace him.''

Yaten lowered his gaze.

''Hmm,'' the manager looked again at the stage, as if thinking about something and then back at Yaten, ''Could you introduce her to me?''

''What?'' he looked up at her. ''Why?''

''Because I would like to meet her. I see potential in her. The song is ending. Would you?''

Yaten hesitated for a moment before getting up reluctantly and heading closer to the stage to stand aside. Minako noticed movement and when their eyes met she seemed to be a little bit surprised. He just indicated with his head for her to join him. With slightly narrowed eyes, Minako looked back at the public, finishing the song. When she was done and the next singer was getting ready to perform, she walked down three small steps and stood in front of him. ''What's going on?'' she asked without greeting.

''Someone wants to meet you. Come.'' Without further explanation he started walking between the tables, not checking if she followed.

''Who?'' she asked, starting to walk behind him but did not get any answer.

When they reached the table, the manager stood up and extended her hand in welcome. ''Hello, I'm Mahoko Itou, the Three Lights' manager.''

Minako slowly looked at Yaten but he just stood there with his arms crossed and bored expression on his face. She looked back at the woman, ''Hi, Minako Aino'' she held out her own hand and the woman shook it.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Minako. Take a seat.''

Minako glimpsed at Yaten but he just shrugged carelessly and sat down on his chair. Mahoko sat opposite so Minako took the seat next to Yaten.

''I've been listening to your performance. You have beautiful voice, sweetie.''

''Thank you.''

''Have you ever dreamed about being a professional singer?''

Yaten chuckled, ''Easy question.''

Minako decided to ignore him. ''Of course I have. It's just that I didn't have any opportunities.''

Mahoko smiled, ''What if I gave you one?''

Minako looked at her speechless for a moment. She sensed that Yaten tensed next to her.

''I'm serious,'' Mahoko continued. ''You captivated me with your singing. I should come here more often. Anyway, we just talked with Yaten about his solo song and we had a problem. But I think I have an idea how to solve it.''

''No,'' Yaten said through gritted teeth.

Minako looked from him to Mahoko.

''Minako, would you like to record a song with Yaten that will be on the Three Lights' new album?''

Minako's jaw almost hit the floor. Yaten closed his eyes and leaned back.

''You want me to sing with Yaten, a song on the Three Lights' album?'' Minako repeated, not being sure she heard correctly. Four years ago that would be her dream coming true.

Mahoko nodded, causing her blonde curls to bounce ''What do you say?''

''I don't think it's a good idea,'' Yaten spoke up before Minako had a chance to answer. She turned her head to look at him, ''Why?''

''Because,'' he answered without looking at her.

''I think it's a great idea,'' Mahoko said. ''Taiki and Seiya have their solo songs and since you had no idea what you want to record we'll find you a song for duet. It will be something new, fresh. Better than duet with some other star. Oh my, look at you two,'' she waived at Minako and Yaten, ''you even look good together. You'll be perfect on stage.''

Minako felt her heart speeding up. This was really happening.

''Honey, this can be your chance to be famous. You have voice, good looks and singing on the Three Lights' album can really help you. So, do you agree?''

Minako felt that Yaten really didn't like this idea. By sitting next to him she could feel that everything in his body was screaming at her not to agree.

She looked at Mahoko and smiled, ''I agree, with pleasure.''

''That's fantastic. This will be huge. We'll just have to find you a good song. And Yaten, smile for once. I've just solved your problem.''

''Oh, yes you did,'' he responded with voice full of irony.

The manager just shook her head. ''Ok, I have to go now. I spent too much time on you,'' she said, looking at Yaten, ''but it will pay off,'' she added with a look at Minako. ''As they say time is money. So, we'll see each other tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow?'' Minako repeated. It seemed like everything was happening so fast.

''Yes, we have no time to waste. We'll meet in the recording studio,'' she said while getting up.

''But I...''

''Don't worry. Yaten will take you there,'' Mahoko responded as if reading Minako's mind. ''Once again, it was pleasure to meet you,'' she shook Minako's hand again. ''Bye Yaten,'' with one last look at silver-haired boy, she took her handbag and headed towards the exit.

Minako turned to Yaten, ''Is everything always happening so fast in business?''

''Sometimes, yes,'' he answered, looking at his fingers playing with coaster that laid on the table.

Minako studied his profile. ''Why you didn't want us to sing together?''

''Who said I didn't want that?''

''I'm not blind. Are you afraid that something may happen or you just don't want to spend more time with me than necessary.''

Yaten looked up at her. ''Where's your boyfriend? I didn't see much of him lately.''

Now Minako looked away, ''We broke up.''

There was a moment of silence before Yaten spoke up again. ''Why?''

''That's none of your business.''

''Whatever,'' Yaten said, getting up. ''Be ready tomorrow at 10 o'clock. I'll come by and we'll go to the recording studio.''

Minako looked up just to see his back.

When he was gone, Usagi, Makoto and Ami suddenly appeared at her table.

''What was that all about?'' Makoto asked, sitting next to her while Usagi and Ami sat opposite.

When Minako told them everything they looked at her with big eyes.

''Oh my God!'' Usagi exclaimed. ''Minako, you've always dreamed about it.''

''I thought rather about recording a solo album.''

''Well, you have to start from something,'' Ami noticed.

''I know, but why singing with Yaten?''

''Four years ago you would jump from happiness,'' Makoto said.

''I've changed since then. Besides, you should see his face when she asked me to sing with him.''

''It can be romantic,'' Usagi smiled.

''Yeah, because Yaten's such a romantic,'' Minako said ironically. ''He's not Seiya, Usagi.''

Usagi blushed unintentionally but didn't respond.

''By the way,'' Makoto suddenly said, ''nice song you sang today.''

''Thanks.''

''Seriously,'' Makoto continued, smiling. ''Blue eyes? Good choice of lyrics. Blue eyes are not green eyes or brown eyes. I wonder who were you singing about.''

Usagi just laughed, ''But blue eyes are closer to green ones.''

Minako just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next day Minako and Yaten almost didn't talk through the all way to the recording studio. He was still obviously not very happy about the whole idea of them singing together but she wasn't going to resign.

In the recording studio Minako met Mahoko and other people who were working in the there. As Mahoko informed her, the song for her and Yaten has been already chosen. When she and Yaten got lyrics to read, she started having doubts. She looked over at Yaten, ''I'm suppose to sing this with you?'' she asked, waving her sheet of paper.

Yaten seemed to be unaffected. ''Tell me, what else did you expect? What can attractive young person sing about, especially in a duet?''

''Did you just call me attractive?'' For a second Minako forgot about the song.

''I was talking about myself.''

''Of course you were,'' Minako looked back at the lyrics. She should know it would be a love song. What's worse, a song about an unhappy love. She sighed, wondering if she'll be able to get the words out of her.

''If it makes you feel better, I don't like it either,'' Yaten stated.

* * *

The next day they started recording the song. Minako hated being new to everything that was going on in the recording studio while Yaten seemed to feel really comfortable there.

They were supposed to first record their parts separately and then sing together. Although she was the one who starts the song, Yaten went to record his part first and she preferred it that way. She wanted first to see how it looked like.

Yaten, of course, was excellent; his voice was pure, strong and confident. She could feel every single emotion in his singing and it made her wanting to be as good.

However, when it was her turn and she put headphones on and stood in front of the microphone, she suddenly felt like something paralyzed her. All people in the room, including Mahoko and Yaten were observing her through the glass pane, waiting for her to show what she can do. It was strange because she never got nervous in front of people who were listening to her, watching her, it rather gave her strength to perform as well as she could. But now she felt like she wasn't able to meet their expectations. And this song... it was too emotional.

Someone told her to start and she did but her voice seemed to be unusually weak and shaky. She shook her head, apologized and started again. This time it was even worse.

* * *

''You sure she can sing?'' one of the guys who were working in the studio asked, looking at Mahoko. He took off his headphones so Minako couldn't hear him. They were outside the room where Minako was singing, watching her through the glass pane.

''She seemed to be much better than this the last time I've heard her.''

''She IS much better than this,'' Yaten said. His eyes were focused on Minako, arms crossed, brows slightly narrowed. He couldn't understand why she was so bad. ''Stop this and let me talk to her.''

The guy put the headphones on and asked Minako to stop and go out for a moment.

She seemed to be a little bit surprised but did as she was told. When she joined them Yaten grabbed her hand.

''What...?''

''We'll be back in a moment,'' he said to his manager and pulled Minako after him out of the room. When he closed the door after them and they found themselves in the hall, he let go of her.

''What are you doing?''

''What are YOU doing?'' he asked instead of answering.

''What do you mean?''

''What did you do back there? Because it surely wasn't singing.''

Minako shrugged, ''I don't know what's wrong. I guess I'm nervous.''

''Since when do you get nervous?''

''I sometimes do, ok? I'm not a robot. I'm not... '' she stopped herself from saying anything more.

''What?''

''Nothing.''

''You're not me, that's what you wanted to say, right?''

''No. You were great and I... '' she sighed and rested her back against the wall.

Yaten watched her for a moment before stepping closer and putting hand on her shoulder. Minako turned her head to look at him. He could see surprise in her eyes. ''Listen, you can do this. I know you can. You can feel this song as well as I can. Close your eyes.''

''What?''

''Just do it.''

She reluctantly closed her eyes so she could only hear his voice and feel his presence by her side. ''Take a deep breath and relax.'' His voice was soft and comforting. ''There's nothing to be afraid of. The song is yours and you can make the most beautiful piece of art of it. You've got all you need to do that.''

As she breathed deeply, listening to his words, she could feel his thumb slightly massaging the skin on the place where her neck met with her shoulders.

His fingers were warm and delicate and she wasn't so sure she'll be able to focus.

''Better?'' Yaten asked when she opened her eyes to look at him.

Amazingly, she did feel better. She smiled, ''Thanks''.

He just nodded, ''Now let's go inside to show them what you really can do.''

Yaten was right. As soon as she got her confidence back she was able to do with the song whatever she wanted. She felt it with all her being. Her voice and the way she was singing was full of emotions the song evoked in her. Her voice was finally clear and strong.

She could see people in the recording studio smiling and nodding. She even noticed Yaten smiling before he suppressed it.

* * *

Singing together with Yaten turned out to be harder than she thought but his earlier words helped. Her voice didn't fail her but his presence next to her, singing with him a love song, putting your deepest emotions in it wasn't that easy. Additionally, the presence of other people started to bother her a little as she was singing about something that was painfully close to her. She decided no to look at Yaten and the rest and to focus solely on the song. It worked.

Everyone was pleased with the final results but still they agreed to meet the next day to eventually do some small corrections.

When Mahoko told her that she was proud of her and Yaten finally stopped showing how unhappy he was about the whole situation, Minako felt her heart full of joy. This was the place she belonged.

* * *

Song from the beginning: ''I never told you'' by Colbie Caillat


	18. The Photo Shoot

_**The Photo Shoot**_

Minako closed her eyes as thin streams of water flowed down her face, hair and still sleepy body, slowly waking her up, leaving small drops on her breasts, stomach and legs. The water was pleasantly hot like a balm to her tense body.

Maybe water was a little bit too hot. When after shower she looked at herself in the mirror (that she first had to wipe because it was steamed up) she saw that her skin was slightly pink, her cheeks blushed and her eyes were shining.

She wrapped a fluffy, orange towel around her damp body and took another one to dry her hair a little bit.

Suddenly, when she just started delicately comb through her still slightly wet strands, the doorbell rang.

She put the hairbrush away, wrapped the towel tighter around her body and padded out of the bathroom and to the door. When she opened it, she found, surprisingly, Yaten on the other side.

''Hey,'' she greeted. ''Something happened?'' It wasn't that he liked to visit her from time to time to gossip.

Yaten's eyes traveled down her body and back to her face, ''Get dressed.''

Minako raised one brow.

''We have a photo shoot in an hour,'' Yaten explained, sounding bored.

Minako opened her mouth. Cold air from the hallway reached her still wet skin, making goose bumps appear on her arms. She waived at him to come inside and then closed the door.

''What photo shoot?'' Minako asked when she turned around. ''I don't know anything.''

Yaten shrugged, ''I forgot to tell you.''

Minako's brows narrowed.

''The photo shoot to our single,'' Yaten continued. ''Mahoko told me that we're going to release two singles simultaneously, the song I recorded with Seiya and Taiki and our song,'' he waived his hand between the two of them. ''I, Seiya and Taiki had a photo shoot over a week ago but now, because of you, we have to do another one, just the two of us.''

''And you didn't tell me anything?'' Minako folded her arms.

Yaten shrugged again, ''It doesn't matter. And now you're just wasting time.''

''You should let me know earlier!'' Minako shouted, heading to the bathroom again. ''How am I supposed to get ready in such a short time?''

''Just get dressed and dry your hair. They'll take care of your appearance.''

* * *

When Minako and Yaten arrived at the place of the photo shoot they were quickly led to the hairdressers and stylists. Minako took part in a photo shoot before but not with so many people. She guessed that it was because Three Lights were really a huge star in Japan.

''Is this real?'' the hairdresser with long, straight, pink hair asked, lifting Minako's hair up.

''Of course it is.''

The woman just raised her brows, ''Really? Then you must use good conditioner. They're unnaturally smooth.''

Minako stopped herself from saying that she didn't need any conditioner.

The woman started brushing her hair and then stopped, looking at it as if she wondered about something. ''Hmm, what do you think about cutting it?''

''No way,'' Minako immediately protested.

''Dyeing?''

''No,'' Minako shook her head. There was no way she would dye or cut her hair. Ever.

The hairdresser just sighed and shook her head but didn't say anything else. Eventually, she arranged Minako's hair in delicate waves that was falling down her arms and used something that made her hair shine even more. Minako was happy with final result.

Then she had her make-up done. Smoky eyes, delicate blush and only colorless lip-gloss. She never had such professional make-up and had to say that it looked really good.

When they took her to try clothes, she wondered when Yaten was but finally decided that he was also being taken care of.

After she tried some clothes, they decided that she would wear white, mid-thigh dress, with pleated top, spaghetti straps, bubble hem and empire waist with bead accents.

She swirled in front of the mirror. White dress looked good with her tan and her hair seemed to be very light and looked perfect.

When she was ready, some people led her to the main room, where pictures were taken. Minako's brows shot up when she saw the scenery: big window with heavy curtains on it sides, bed in the middle and huge marble fireplace.

Yaten, dressed in silky, white, buttoned shirt and black pants, was already posing by the fireplace while the photographer was taking photos of him.

''Absolutely perfect!'' the photographer raved but it didn't seem to have any effect on Yaten. ''Ok, I think we have it.''

When the photographer took the last photo, Yaten noticed Minako. He stood there, leaning against the fireplace, his eyes inspecting her from head to toes, making her feel as if she stood there naked. Finally he pushed himself away from the fireplace and walked up to her. ''Not that bad,'' he stated, referring to her appearance.

''Thanks, you too,'' Minako responded. ''You know, they wanted to cut may hair,'' Minako said, shivering at the memory.

Yaten's eyes slightly widened, ''But you didn't agree.''

''Of course I didn't!''

''Good. Don't cut them.''

Minako raised one brow and was about to say something but exactly in that moment the photographer's voice called her. ''Where is she?'' It didn't sound very inviting and Minako hesitated.

''Go on,'' Yaten encouraged. ''He's not that bad.''

Minako started walking forward and was about to stand near the fireplace, where Yaten stood, when the photographer's voice stopped her. ''No no, you on the bed.''

Minako looked at the bed and slowly walked towards it. She took part in the photo shoot before but now she didn't exactly know what to do. She kind of awkwardly sat down on the bed.

The photographer sighed in exasperation. ''You are so stiff that I'm afraid my camera will be damaged if I try to take a photo. Do you even know what posing means?''

Minako's brows narrowed at his not so kind words, ''Of course I do.'' Everyone always told her she looks good on photos. And he didn't even take one yet!

Yaten, trying to hide his amusement, observed as Minako started to sit more comfortably on the bed. She first crossed her legs and rested on her hands, then started playing with her hair, seductively looking over one shoulder. As the photographer stopped complaining and began taking photos, she was more and more confident. And no matter what the photographer said, Yaten had to admit that Minako was good at playing with camera, flirting with it. At that moment Yaten realized that it was long since he's seen her like that.

''Ok, we've got this!'' the photographer announced. ''Let's say I can accept that,'' he said to Minako, probably meaning that he was finally satisfied with results.

Yaten walked up to the bed just as Minako got up.

''Why did he praised you all the time and treated me like far worse?'' she asked.

''Because you were far worse than me?''

Minako crossed her arms, ''Not possible.''

Yaten raised one silver eyebrow, ''Oh really?''

''Yes. I know I'm good at it.''

Yaten watched her for a moment and then looked away, ''He's gay.''

Minako let her hand fall to her sides. She looked at the photographer and then back at Yaten. ''Seriously?''

When Yaten nodded she smiled, ''I knew that there's something wrong with him, not me.''

Yaten just shook his head just as the photographer spoke up again, ''Ready?''

''For what now?'' Minako asked Yaten.

He looked at her as if she was an idiot. ''Next photos, of us together now.''

''Oh.''

''It's just a photo shoot, don't get too excited,'' Yaten stated and then turned to the photographer, ''We're ready.''

Minako just stood in front of him, staring at him. ''What am I suppose to do?''

Yaten looked back at her. ''And what do you think? Seduce me.''

Minako opened her mouth to say something but shut them again. Just a moment ago she knew exactly what to do, but now with Yaten by her side, the whole situation felt just strange.

''Are you going to just stand there like that?'' the photographer's irritated voice reached her ears and she was sure that he said it to her only.

Yaten sighed and reached for her hand, ''Come here,'' he said, pulling her to him.

Minako's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly found herself so close to him, ''What are you doing?''

Yaten looked down at her, ''Watch and learn.'' He then turned her so that her back was to him, slightly grazing against his chest. Suddenly Minako felt as if she had no control over her own body.

Yaten's fingers slowly brushed her hair aside, exposing her neck. She slightly turned her head to look at him as his fingertips trailed the skin on her neck. She heard the sound of camera taking photos but it seemed to be somewhere far away.

The strap of her dress slipped down from her shoulder as Yaten's fingers stroked it and then the length of her arm. She realized that her skin missed his touch as it misses sunbeams after long winter and was mad that it was all for the photo shoot.

Yaten stood even closer to her, so she could lean against him, as his fingers slid down, grazing her hand and even lower, to her tight, only slightly raising the hem of her dress before moving back to her hand and intertwining their fingers. Minako could feel her heart speeding. Yaten brought their entwined fingers to her stomach, embracing her, and then lowered his head, delicately pressing his lips to her neck. ''Once again,'' he whispered, ''who's better at this?''

It was enough to make Minako active again. She turned in his embrace and looked up in his green eyes, her favourite part of him, ''Don't be so sure.'' With that she run her hands up his chest and stood on her toes, his hands securely around her waist. Her lips grazed his neck before slightly nipping at his earlobe. Yaten look down at her and she could see surprise in his eyes.

''Now, that's what I've been talking about. Pure sex.'' Both, Yaten and Minako turned in the photographer's direction. ''Right now we can end it here.'' Minako and Yaten let go of each other. ''Now, go change your clothes and then I want something more delicate.''

Minako glimpsed at Yaten but he wasn't looking at her. ''Wait!'' the photographer spoke up again as they were about to go change clothes. ''Blonde, what do you think about appearing in underwear? That would make everything more intimate.''

''She won't,'' Yaten protested before Minako had a chance to say anything. She side-glanced at him, feeling something strange inside of her, and then looked back at the photographer. ''No, I won't.'' It wasn't that she was embarrassed of her body or shy, none of these things. One thing was that photo shoot with Yaten was difficult enough without her taking off her clothes and second was that she didn't want her scarred back to be on the open even if covered by her hair.

''Just don't think that I suggested it because I would like to see you in underwear,'' the photographer explained, ''Oh no, I just thought it would be good for the photo shoot.''

In the end, Minako wore creamy camisole and shorts. It was nothing in comparison to Yaten whom she noticed when she was back in the main room. He wasn't by the fireplace now but looking out of the big window, his hands resting on the window sill, whole posture slightly bent forward. What was interesting, he was wearing only silky, black, loose trousers. Even his feet were bare. Minako stood, looking at his pale back before she noticed that the photographer was impatiently gesturing for her to join Yaten already.

She slowly approached him, knowing that he could sense her presence as she stood behind him but when she raised her hand and gingerly touched his back he tensed. She tried to shut out the presence of other people in the room and to focus on Yaten only.

She run her hand along the smooth skin on his back until her fingers met some irregularity. On his right hip, just over the waistband was a small but deep scar. Minako run her fingers in exploring way over it and felt Yaten's body tensing even more. This small scar that made his body less perfect, somehow made him even more perfect in her eyes. In that particular moment she thought that if he wanted to touch her scars, she would let him.

''Ok, now embrace him!'' the photographer shouted, making Minako go back to the reality. She wrapped her arms around Yaten and pressed her chest to his back, her cheek pressing against his skin. His warmth seeped into her and she closed her eyes, hating that they were observed.

After a moment, when enough photos were taken, Yaten turned to face her and sat down on the window-sill, putting his hands on her hips and bringing her closer, between his knees.

Minako just looked at him as he brought his hands to her face, brushing her hair away. Her fringe was already too long and Minako kept it on the right side of her forehead, covering it only partly.

''Ok, we have it!'' The photographer announced the end of the photo shoot.

Yaten held her face and looked at her only for a second longer before letting go. ''See, wasn't that bad.''

* * *

''Do you have any more surprises for me?'' Minako asked as she and Yaten reached their apartments.

Yaten looked at her slightly astonished, ''What?''

She leaned with her back against the wall next to her door. ''You know, you didn't tell me about the photo shoot earlier.''

Yaten shrugged and slowly rested against the wall opposite her. ''You already know about the concert.''

Minako nodded. In a few days the concert on the occasion of opening autumn season was organized and some stars were invited to perform. The Three Lights were among them. It was already established that they would perform two songs, their promoting single, and the single Minako recorded with Yaten.

''You're not happy?'' Yaten asked, looking at her expression. ''I would think you waited your whole life to perform in front of huge public.''

Minako shrugged, ''I'm excited but not as much as I would be years ago.''

''Why is that?''

''You know why. Too much had happened.'' Yaten didn't say anything to that. Minako cleared her throat and smiled, ''And I guess I'm a little bit nervous, although I know I'll be great.''

Yaten raised one brow, ''I see that old modesty is back.''

''You know me.''

''Yeah, I know,'' Yaten agreed, watching her. ''But I have to admit you were not as bad today as I thought you would be. Of course you still must learn and it's doubtful that you ever be as good in front of camera as I am,'' he run fingers through his fringe, brushing it away from his forehead, ''but you were not so bad.''

''Ekhm, thank you?''

''You welcome.''

''Mind giving me lessons?'' she asked in a flirtous tone and from the way Yaten looked back at her she knew, she stepped on the dangerous territory. Suddenly it started to be very hot in the hallway.

''I'm not a good teacher.''

''I don't mind,'' Minako admitted. Intensity in Yaten's gaze was however to much to bear and she looked away. Quickly she looked back at him, ''The scar... on your side,'' she said, bringing her hand to her own hip.

Yaten just shook his head, looking away, ''I got it a long time ago, when I was younger.''

''I thought you heal just like we,'' she stated and he looked back at her. ''Some injuries never heal.''

''Tell me about it,'' Minako murmured, not knowing why suddenly her fingers were itching to touch his scar again, to touch him again. And she wanted him to touch her. The distance between them was too great.

Yaten looked at her a little bit longer and then opened the door to his apartment, ''See you on the rehearsals.''

* * *

''Why did you choose _Titanic_?'' Seiya asked Usagi as they were leaving cinema with the rest of the people. It was late evening and streets would be completely dark if not for the street lights.

Usagi shrugged, ''I love it, and when you said you've never seen it... It's classic. Everyone should see it at least once.''

Seiya glanced at her as they were walking forward, wondering why she loved it. Somewhere during the movie he felt her head gently resting on his shoulder and it made him crazy happy. But later, when the main character died, Usagi gripped his hand almost painfully and didn't want to let go. Seiya's happiness faded when he realized that she just needed comfort when the movie started to remind her own life.

''Minako hates it,'' Usagi continued, ''this movie. She hates unhappy endings, she hates when lovers are separated and stuff like that.''

''I can imagine.''

''But for me it means that no matter what happens, life goes on, and still there's a lot of good things that wait for you... if you don't give up.''

Seiya stopped walking and turned to look at her, ''You really think so?''

Usagi also stopped. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding, ''You taught me that.''

Before Seiya could response they heard squeals in the distance and turned to see several girls, pointing at Seiya and running in their direction.

''Oh no, we have to run,'' Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and they both started running as fast as they could, trying to escape. When they managed to gain some distance from the girls, Seiya led Usagi into a very narrow alley, almost completely dark. When his back hit the brick wall he pulled Usagi towards him. ''You think they're gone?'' Usagi asked quietly, trying to catch her breath. By being this close to her, Seiya could feel her pounding heart. ''I don't know,'' he whispered back, looking down at her. ''But we'd better stay here a little longer, just to make sure.''

Usagi stared up at him, her fingers clutching his shirt, ''Ok.'' She had sweet blush on her cheeks and Seiya wondered if it was caused by running or maybe by something else.

Keeping her so close felt so good that he never wanted to move again. It was like his own heart and breathing stopped in this moment, the silence around them made him forget about the whole world, except her. He lowered his head not sure himself where all of this was going but sudden rumble of distant thunder stopped him. Usagi looked up at the sky, ''It's going to rain soon.'' It was almost end of September, and autumn has almost started. Rains were to be expected more and more often.

Seiya straightened himself and let go of Usagi, wanting to slap himself for what he had almost done. Right now she needed a friend, nothing more. ''You're right,'' he said. ''Come on, I'll walk you home before we get wet.''

* * *

After getting back home, Seiya opened the laptop, checking the mails. ''Oh, Mahoko sent us the pictures.''

''Already?'' Yaten asked.

''Yeah,'' Seiya nodded. ''I look good as always,'' he smiled to himself, making Yaten roll his eyes. ''Wait a minute,'' Seiya suddenly said, ''there are even pictures of you and Minako... '' his eyes raised as he looked at the screen and then up at Yaten. ''It's almost porn, you knew that?''

''Shut up,'' Yaten said, coming closer and shutting down the computer. Seiya rested his back against the couch and grinned, ''I bet you had fun today.''

Yaten moved away from him and sat down on the window-sill, looking through the clear pane, ''You have no idea what you're talking about,'' he murmured.

Seiya's grin slipped from his lips, ''Maybe I have some idea,'' he said, looking down on his fingers. Yaten turned to glimpse at him.

''Can I ask you something?'' Seiya asked, looking up. Yaten didn't say anything and Seiya took his silence as a yes. ''When you got together with Minako, what were you thinking? I mean about our planet and princess, what were you planning to do?'' Yaten certainly did not expect such question, but there was no nastiness in his voice, just pure curiosity. ''Why do you ask me something like that?'' Yaten asked. ''You've been infatuated with Usagi for as long as I can remember and you didn't think about the consequences.''

''That was something different. Back then, it was just one-sided attraction, I knew I couldn't have her, she had a fiance... but now it's like we're getting closer and it's so hard to fight it, and I don't want to fight it. That's why I'm asking you how it was with you.''

The last thing Yaten wanted to talk about was Minako, but he couldn't look at Seiya, his brother who only a few things in life treated seriously, being so unsure and broken. He sighed, ''I don't know what I were thinking,'' he admitted, looking away from Seiya and back through the window pane ''I guess it was that our princess was lost and we had no idea if we were ever going to find her, our planet was destroyed, without the princess we had nowhere to go... and I was so desperate, I didn't know what to do. And she was like... '' the words were getting more and more difficult, ''...like the only light point on this planet.'' He went silent and stared at the world behind the window for a longer moment. Then he cleared his throat and looked back at his brother, ''Seiya, you must understand that back then, we had nothing. Now we have our planet rebuilt, our princess waiting for us and... '' that was the hardest part,'' ...and our fiancees waiting.''

Seiya nodded, ''You're right, but didn't you think, for once at least, that this is our last chance to... to live freely, to do what we want to do, to feel what we want to feel before we go back and start our new lives.''

''Seiya, we're already lying to them... ''

''I know and I feel awful about it but I can't help the way I feel about her. And the thought that I may never see her again, never talk to her again, never know how it is to... it's killing me.'' There was such desperation in his voice and eyes that spoke to Yaten louder than any words. He knew that feeling. He wanted to say something that would stop Seiya, something like how much he himself hurt Minako by similar behaviour and that probably Seiya will hurt Usagi the same way if he take things between them further, but his own selfishness stopped him. He wanted to believe that what Seiya said was right, that they have an excuse for their actions, for their feelings.

''Does it make me a bad person that I want to feel something real?'' Seiya asked and Yaten didn't have a response for that. But this question did not want to leave his head for the next few days.


	19. All we'd ever need

_**All we'd ever need**_

**AN: **It was a long long chapter to write... so reviews are welcomed:)

* * *

''Stop!'' Minako shouted and the music stopped playing. She put her free hand on her left hip and looked at Yaten, who stood on the opposite end of the stage. ''What are you doing?''

Yaten just shrugged, ''What?''

Minako's brows narrowed. He knew exactly what she was referring to. Since they have started their rehearsal, she was trying hard to do her best while he was just omitting his lyrics, playing with microphone and and doing everything else instead of singing. ''You're not helping.''

Yaten turned to Mahoko who stood under the stage. Te room was still empty but in a few hours it will be filled with people when the concert will start. ''I don't know what am I doing here. I don't need to rehearse.''

''But she needs to,'' the Three Lights' manager said, pointing at Minako. ''And you're supposed to help her.'' With that being said, Mahoko turned to them with her back and went to discuss some details of the performance with Seiya and Taiki.

Minako crossed her arms. She hated being new in all this music business. And she hated Yaten acting like what they've been doing was so obvious and easy and she should know everything by now. She side-glanced at Yaten and he just sighed. ''Fine,'' he said, ''I'll start singing and we'll see if it will help you anyhow.''

When the music started playing again, Minako brought the microphone to her lips. She was opening the song, and she knew the first stanza too well by now. She closed her eyes when singing, because it made her feel more confident. It was better when she didn't see the huge room, the few people that were there and, most importantly, Yaten. When she finished first stanza and was about to start the chorus, the music stopped. Her eyes shoot open and she saw Yaten with his right hand raised.

''Why did you stop the music?'' she demanded when he lowered his hand. ''I was doing good.''

''Why you had your eyes closed?'' he asked.

''Well... I sing better when my eyes are closed.''

''Not true. You can't have your eyes closed. You have to make contact with the audience.''

''We don't have any audience here now.''

''But we will have. We start again and now don't you dare to close your eyes.''

And so they started again. And then again and again. At the beginning she thought that Yaten was a horrible teacher. He criticized her all the time but she had to admit that it made her wanting to perform better and better, to give as much as she could into the song.

And he also stopped playing and started singing, really singing, treating it seriously. And she began to think that it was better when he was simply omitting his parts.

Because when he started singing, he was doing it with such intensity in his voice and gaze that she had to look away, feeling creeps on her flesh. It was hard to focus. Somehow it was even harder than when they were recording the song.

''Stop!'' Yaten shouted and the music stopped again.

Minako looked over at him, ''What now?''

''Your singing is better but you lack something.''

''Like what?''

''Like energy, chemistry... ''

''Chemistry?''

Yaten sighed, ''Performing isn't just about going on the stage and singing your song. You have to make the contact with audience or with your partner when you sing in duet.''

Oh.

''I can see enough chemistry, brother!'' Seiya shouted from somewhere under the stage and grinned.

''Once again,'' Yaten said, ignoring his brother, and the music started playing all over again. Minako started singing, with her eyes open, imagining that there actually was audience in front of her.

''Ok, good,'' Yaten commented, not the first time, during her singing. ''When you start the chorus look at me.''

She ended the first stanza and then turned in his direction when the chorus started. She was leading the first chorus, he was just helping. His was the second chorus.

''Look me in the eyes, Minako,'' he managed to instruct between the lines as they sang together. Minako focused on his eyes but it was so hard to control her voice, posture, face, body and everything else, and simultaneously looking at him. She was glad when the second stanza started and she had a moment of freedom. What wasn't very surprising, Yaten could sing his part and still instruct her without any problems. ''The fact that it's not your stanza doesn't mean you can get lazy.''

''You better focus on your singing because you're not that super perfect either,'' she said back and saw the corner of his mouth moving slightly upward before he started singing again.

She watched him singing and slowly moving in her direction. How did he do it that he moved with gracefulness, sang without any effort and looked at her like he meant every word of the song and then could simply act like his normal self, she had no idea.

As she wondered about it, she didn't notice when he was in front of her, definitely too close. She swallowed and looked up at his face. The music was still playing but he stopped singing. ''I'm guessing that you're trying to create that chemistry you were talking about,'' she said, not breaking the eye contact.

Yaten nodded, ''Someone has to. By the way, did you notice that you just missed the chorus.''

Minako's eyes widened, ''I did not... ''

''Yes, you did.'' Yaten smirked and took a step back. ''One such mistake on the stage and it will be your last performance.'' He turned with her back to her and walked in the opposite direction to stand in the place he begins. ''Try to keep the eye contact but don't loose your touch with reality.''

Minako didn't say anything but anger boiled inside of her. She clenched her fist. He was the only person who could get on her nerves like that.

''Again,'' Yaten ordered and Minako clutched her microphone tighter. It seemed like this rehearsal was going to last longer than she had thought.

* * *

''How do you feel?'' Makoto asked after Seiya let the girls backstage for a moment. They were siting with Minako, who was in a robe, in a small room that was presumably her dressing room.

''I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've performed before.''

''But not in front of such huge public,'' Ami noticed. ''And you're performing with a star, that's different.''

Minako rolled her eyes. There was a time when they treated Three Lights as stars, someone beyond the reach, but after everything that happened it was hard to think of them in the same way. They were their friends. They were like them. ''It's only Yaten,'' she just said.

''But for the public he is a star,'' Ami said, ''and you have a hard task because you have to shine as much as he does.''

Minako sighed, ''I have a bad feeling about it. Yaten was picking on me all the time. ''

''But Seiya said you were good at the rehearsal,'' Usagi said.

Minako looked at her. ''Seiya didn't even look at me. He was busy making fun of Yaten.''

''I'm sure you were great and you'll be even better tonight,'' Makoto smiled at her and Usagi squeezed her hand.

''Don't worry Mina, we'll cross our fingers,'' Ami promised.

Minako smiled at them, silently thanking for such friends.

* * *

An hour later Minako stood behind the stage, watching Three Lights performing their song. The concert started about a half an hour ago and some stars were done with their performances. In that moment, Minako wished she could have been the first to perform. It would be over by now. Instead she had to wait and get even more nervous. The girls were somewhere in the crowd, under the stage, and the boys were singing. She was standing behind the stage all alone, waiting for the song to end and for her turn to enter the stage.

She was ready, or at least her appearance was ready. She wore long, coral dress with embellished empire waist, single shoulder wrap, and various sized pleats throughout that ended in a petal skirt. She loved the dress but it was so delicate and beautiful that she was afraid she would destroy it somehow. The dress was completed with elegant high heels with silver straps and wide, coral bracelet. Her hair was smooth and straight, long strands fell down onto her back; her fringe was swept across her forehead.

She leaned her head forward and saw so many people in the room that her knees became weak. She hid back and rested against the wall, taking deep breaths. She could do it. She was goddess of beauty and love. She will enhance the audience. Besides, Yaten will be there with her. If something goes wrong, he will help her. Will he?

She could hear the song ending and the audience applauding. The ovation was so loud that she regretted she couldn't perform with Yaten first. How could she be better than the Three Lights?

''Thank you!'' Seiya shouted and the ovation became even louder.

Minako closed her eyes and when, after a moment, she felt someone's presence next to her, she opened them again and looked up into violet eyes.

''Good luck, Minako,'' Taiki said. ''I'm sure they'll like you,'' he smiled and walked away, leaving Seiya with her.

''Cheer up, Minako,'' Seiya said, lifting her chin with his hand. ''Why such a sad face?''

''I can't do this Seiya. I won't be as good as you were.''

Seiya nodded, taking his hand away. ''You're right. You'll be better. No matter what you said to Usagi, I did watch you during the rehearsal and I know that when you will go there, you'll make them go crazy. If Yaten couldn't resist your charm, no one will. They will love you,'' he squeezed her hand just like Usagi did earlier and Minako couldn't help smiling.

''Now we would like to perform another new song with a special guest,'' Yaten, still on the stage, said to the audience, ''Please welcome Minako Aino.'' The audience started clapping and Minako felt her heart speeding up. She moved forward but Seiya stopped her. She looked at him questioningly.

''And kick for luck?'' Seiya asked and Minako rolled her eyes. He gripped her shoulders and delicately kicked her butt with his bent knee, making her actually laugh.

''Thanks Seiya.''

''Go there and be better than my arrogant brother,'' he said, handing her the microphone.

''I'll do my best but you know you'll be in big troubles if they throw tomatoes at me,'' she smiled to him one last time and then turn to walk on the stage. She could do it.

She straightened up and slightly lifted her chin, trying to bring confidence back into her, and slowly entered the stage. The audience started clapping and she gave a little smile, trying to remember about everything she has learnt.

The song, the audience, body posture, moves, eye-contact, chemistry, steady voice... there was a lot of it. She stood in the right place and side-glanced at Yaten, who stood on the opposite end of the stage, just like on the rehearsal. He looked up at her and his gaze stopped at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. He didn't see her earlier.

When he was done with staring, he looked in her eyes and slightly nodded his head. She nodded back and when the first tunes of the song started playing she looked at the audience.

Breathe.

And be natural.

Minako brought the microphone to her lips.

_Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me_

_I stare at your photograph_  
_Still sleep in the shirt you left_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

It was going good. She managed to make contact with the audience and the words of the song flowed easily as if they were really coming from inside of her.

She could feel Yaten watching her.

Well, everyone watched her.

_Everyday I wipe my tears away_  
_So many nights I've prayed for you to say_

That was it. The stanza ended, the contact with the audience was established. When the chorus started she turned to look at Yaten. It was time for making the contact with him.

_I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need  
_

Yaten was already in his role and it wasn't hard to make the contact. She could feel electricity passing between them as they sang, staring at each other, and she hoped that the audience felt it too.

When the chorus ended she lowered the hand with the microphone and let him do his part.

_My friends think I'm moving on  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me_

Yaten took a few steps towards her as he was singing.

Although he was still far, she could see that his eyes almost never left hers.

She brought the microphone, getting ready for the parts they were supposed to sing together.

_And I've kept all the words you said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me_

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out_

And chorus again. This time Yaten was leading voice. He took another small step forwards, still letting almost whole stage to separate them.

_I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need_

Now was the hardest part. Climax of the song and singing alternately. Line after line. Directly to each other. Like conversation. But in singing it was a whole lot more than just a conversation.

_It was all we'd ever need._

_Oh, I thought it was all we'd ever need._

Yaten again started slowly walking in her direction and she also moved towards him. Never breaking the eye-contact.

_I should've been chasing you  
You should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
Oh you should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
And maybe you could've made me believe_

Closer and closer.

_That what we had girl  
Oh that what we had, what we had_

Finally they found themselves directly in front of each other. Minako had to look up to held his penetrating gaze. Their microphones almost touched.

_It was all we'd ever need  
It was all we'd ever need _

Yaten bent his head so that only millimeters separated them. Her heart jumped in her chest. She didn't exactly know what to expect. Did they practiced this?

She didn't break the eye-contact and when the last tunes of the song were ending, Yaten pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Minako caught her breath in surprise.

Suddenly the lights went off and there was complete darkness. She could only feel Yaten's presence so close to her. He managed to find her hand and grasped it tightly. Before she had a chance to react he was leading her out of the stage. Apparently he knew the way even in the darkness.

When they were behind the stage, the lights were on again and the audience were giving standing ovation, so loud it was hard to hear your own thoughts.

Minako looked at Yaten who was still holding her hand. ''I did it!'' she said, smiling.

Yaten nodded, ''You did.''

''I did it! We did it! Oh my God!'' She threw herself at him, looping her arms around his neck. Yaten, surprised, trying not to lose his balance, wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. ''I can't believe it,'' she whispered in his ear and then slightly pulled away to look at him, slipping her arms on his shoulders. ''It feels so good.''

''Yeah, it does,'' Yaten admitted, staring at her.

''Congratulations!'' Seiya shouted, clapping his hands. Minako and Yaten let go of each other and looked at Seiya, Taiki and Mahoko approaching them.

''No tomatoes?'' Seiya asked, grinning and Minako rolled her eyes.

''I'm glad I don't regret my decision,'' Mahoko said with a smile, her curls dangling around her face.

''It looks like we have a competition,'' Taiki said. He also was smiling.

''A new star,'' Seiya said.

''You better start to worry,'' Minako said with a wink and could feel Yaten squeezing her fingers, where their hands were still joined behind their back, before letting go of her hand.

She didn't feel such joy in a long time.

And it was good to feel that way.

Really good.

* * *

''Minako, you looked so gorgeous in that dress!'' Usagi squeaked and Minako grinned at her.

The concert was already over and Seiya again managed to let Usagi, Ami and Mako behind the stage. Minako had already changed her stunning dress into denim shorts and a yellow-and-blue flannel shirt, and was now fixing her hair into a ponytail. ''I wish I could keep it.''

''I always knew you were born to perform for huge public,'' Ami smiled.

''I think I've even seen Haruka and Michiru somewhere,'' Usagi said and Minako nodded. ''Yeah, they were here for a little bit. They enjoyed my performance although Haruka said that we exaggerated.

''And you're surprised?'' Mako asked. ''The chemistry between you and Yaten was so crazy hot that I thought the stage will burn. Oh, and you should have seen how jealous some girls were,'' Mako winked at her friend.

Before Minako managed to response, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten appeared.

''What do you say about a drink to celebrate the success of this evening?'' Seiya proposed.

''I'm for!'' Makoto exclaimed.

''I'll resign,'' Yaten said. ''It was a long day and I need to rest. Besides, it's getting late.''

Seiya rolled his eyes.

''To be honest, I also feel exhausted,'' Minako admitted. ''But you guys go.''

Mako raised one brow and looked from Yaten to Minako, ''You're sure?'' she asked, small smile playing at her lips.

''I am,'' Minako nodded.

Yaten stood by the door and looked at Minako, ''Coming?''

Minako could feel several pairs of eyes moving from Yaten to her. ''Yeah,'' she said, walking up to him, and looked at their friends, ''Have fun!''

''You too,'' Seiya murmured when Yaten and Minako left and felt Usagi elbowing him. ''What?''

* * *

''I feel so light right now that I could fly!'' Minako said, smiling, as she and Yaten walked down the dimmed hallway.

''You better not try,'' Yaten advised, side-glancing at her.

''It's just... '' she looked at him. ''Do you feel that after each such big performance?''

''No. You're exaggerating.''

Minako shrugged. ''I can't help it.''

When she reached her door, she leaned against it with her back and turned to look at Yaten. ''I know you said you want to rest but... '' she bit her lip, ''maybe you want to come in, for a moment, I would make us something to drink... ''

''I don't know... '' Yaten started shaking his head.

''I just don't want this evening or night to end just yet.''

''Then why you didn't stay with them?''

Minako shrugged again, ''Because I wanted to go with you.'' She then avoided his gaze by turning around and opening the door. ''Come on, we're adults. We can spent some time without fighting.'' She turned to look at him and opened the door wider. ''Are you coming in?''

Yaten stared at her with an expression that was hard to read but finally nodded. ''Only for a moment.''

Minako smiled and entered the apartment. When Yaten walked in and passed her, her delicate, sweet smell hit his senses.

Minako turned to him, ''To the kitchen.''

* * *

''May I have this dance?''

Ami looked at Taiki's outstretched hand and felt heat rushing up to her face.

Seiya raised his dark eyebrows.

''Yes,'' Ami nodded, smiling, and put her much smaller hand into his. As Taiki pulled her up to her feet and lead to the dance floor, she could feel their friends' eyes on her back. The song wasn't fast and crazy but also not some sloppy ballad. Good for a friendly dance.

''Wow, Taiki asked the girl to dance,'' Seiya commented and turned to Usagi and Mako. ''Remember not to let him drink anymore tonight.''

Mako laughed and Usagi rolled her eyes, ''Do you have to make fun of everything?''

His eyes became more serious, ''No, not of everything.''

Mako looked between the two of them and took a gulp of her drink.

Seiya offered his hand. ''Dance with me, Odango?''

''One dance,'' she agreed and let him took her hand.

''Oh great,'' Mako complained. ''I knew it would be like that.''

''I'll come back for you,'' Seiya winked at her and Usagi laughed as he led her on the dance floor.

* * *

''After tonight you'll have to be careful.'' Yaten said before bringing a cup of tea to his mouth and taking a sip.

Minako, who was sitting opposite, by the kitchen counter, looked up at him. ''Why?''

''Well, you might become recognizable.''

''Oh,'' Minako smiled brilliantly and rolled her eyes. ''It's a good thing.''

''With time you'll be saying something different, trust me.''

Minako leaned forward, looking at him, ''I was born to bring people happiness so I will not turn away from my fans.'' She leaned back. ''Trust me.''

Corner of Yaten's mouth lifted. It felt normal. To just sit together and talk. Finally something felt normal.

''So,'' Yaten said, ''you finally have got what you wanted.''

Minako didn't respond at first and he looked up at her from his tea. ''Minako?''

She slightly shook her head, looking down at her own cup. Her hand mechanically stirring the tea. Yaten noticed her earlier smile disappearing.

''Not all that I wanted,'' she finally said.

He felt this conversation going not where it was supposed to go but tried to stick to the topic nonetheless. ''Don't worry. Soon you'll record your own songs and will be performing all by yourself. You'll be the only shining star on the stage.''

Small smile brightened Minako's face. She looked up at him. ''Nice try, but you know that right now I don't care if I wasn't the biggest star tonight. I would gladly replace it with... other things.''

''Maybe sometimes we can't have... other things.''

''Says who?'' Minako crossed her arms. ''I believe that if you really want something... ''

''Really?'' Yaten asked. So this conversation went in the wrong direction but somehow he didn't care. ''You really think we can have everything if we only want it badly enough? Everything?''

Minako opened her mouth to say something but closed them again.

Yaten nodded, ''I thought so.''

Minako got up and took her empty cup to the sink. ''Maybe sometimes we're not trying hard enough.''

Yaten turned to look at her back. ''What if there is nothing we can do?''

Minako turned to him, resting her lower back against the sink, ''What if you don't try at all?''

Yaten's brows narrowed. He got up, took his own cup and walked to the sink. He put the cup in it and looked at Minako. ''Enough of this word games. I took a hint. Let's end this evening till it's still nice, before we say things we'll regret.'' He moved away but Minako's voice stopped him. ''Why are you always doing this?''

He turned around, ''Doing what?''

''Backing away, giving up before things get too complicated so you won't be able to handle them.''

''Things are already too complicated.''

''How couldn't they be if almost every our conversation leads to fight.''

''And who's fault is it?'' Yaten asked.

Minako shook her head, ''Right, mine. Everything that went wrong between us was mine fault.''

Yaten took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. ''I didn't say that.''

''You didn't have to. But you know what? The funny thing is, if I am to be blame than why I'm the one who hurts while you don't feel anything.''

Yaten just stood there, staring at her, and from the look on her face he saw that she realized that she went too far. But she wasn't going too admit it. She was too stubborn to do it.

''You're wrong,'' he finally said. Maybe he didn't show his feelings openly but to say that he didn't feel anything at all? ''You have no idea how wrong you are.'' How did she do it that with her he could feel infuriated and helplessly weak at the same time. ''How can you think that it was easy for me. I know that I said I will forget, but I couldn't,'' he said, avoiding her eyes. ''No matter how much I tried to shut you out, somewhere deep inside I missed those few brief moments we had. You said I don't feel anything but you're wrong.''

''Yaten... '' Minako started calmly but he continued.

''How can you say that I don't care, that I don't feel. I admit, I've been missing you,'' he shook his head helplessly and took a deep breath before speaking up again. ''Although I know I can't have you,... I still want you,'' he looked up at her and realized she could see his walls disappearing for a moment. They stared at each other in silence before Yaten came to his senses and cleared his throat. ''I shouldn't have said that. I better go,'' he turned with his back to her and started heading out of the kitchen.

''No, wait!'' Minako shouted, moving away from the sink and in his direction. Yaten stopped in his track but didn't turn.

''You can't ... you can't just say something like that and leave,'' Minako's voice was trembling. ''You can't do this to me again.''

Yaten slowly turned around and noticed that her eyes shone with tears that threatened to fall down her pretty face any second. ''Again?'' he asked.

''Four years ago, I was so weak. After what Isamu did to me, I was such a mess... ''

''Minako...'' he really didn't want to go there.

''It got better but I was still emotionally unstable,'' she continued as if not hearing him. ''I needed to feel something so badly... I needed you,'' she added in a quieter voice. ''But you kept rejecting me again and again. There were times you were so kind ... and then so harsh again. But I didn't care. I changed after you left, I grew up, I learnt to control my emotions. I came to terms with the fact that you're gone, that I'll never see you again and now you appear out of nowhere. You show up again and everything that happened four years ago come back to me. And I am weak again.''

''Can't we just let go off the past?'' Yaten asked, almost pleading. ''There's no use ...''

''Why did you tell me that you missed me and that you want me?''

''Forget about it. I was stupid to say something like that...You have to...''

''Don't tell me again what I have to do!'' Minako shouted, surprising Yaten.

''Minako, I just ...''

''I loved you!''

That stopped Yaten from saying anything more. He stood speechless, looking at Minako who seemed to be almost as surprised as he was by her confession. He knew that she felt something special for him four years ago, he felt something too, he couldn't deny it. But love? Love.

Minako hid her face in her hands and exhaled deeply. She then took her hands away and glanced up at him, looking so beautifully broken. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her eyes shone and only one single tear fell down her cheek. Yaten could only stand there, staring at her.

_Does it make me a bad person that I want to feel something real?_

Seiya's words echoed somewhere in his mind and in that moment, standing there with Minako, in her kitchen, he didn't want to care about anything except what was now, what was real.

''I guess now I said too much,'' Minako said in a still slightly trembling voice and started backing away until her back hit the kitchen wall. She sighed tiredly and hunched her shoulders.

Yaten could see that she was tired of all of this and to be honest, he was tired too.

''I don't want to fight with you anymore,'' he said quietly and she looked up at him.

He slowly moved forward until he was in front of her, closer than it was comfortable. Minako looked up.

''What am I going to do with you?'' Yaten asked, looking down at her. He put his hand on her teary cheek and brushed away the tear. Unintentionally his thumb moved to her wet lips; his eyes followed. Minako's heart sped up at his touch. She was observing as he traced her lips with his eyes and then as he looked up and locked his stunning eyes with hers.

''God, why you're so beautiful?'' he asked in a slightly hoarse voice. He then let go of her face and his hands spread on the wall, next to her shoulders, trapping her in. ''I should tell you to stop thinking about me,'' he said, leaning forward, so that the endings of his bangs almost touched her head.

''Why?'' Minako asked still looking up at him. ''Because it would be easier for you?''

''Yes,'' he nodded and leaned further till his nose touched her hair. He inhaled strawberry smell of her shampoo. ''But I won't tell this because I want you to think about me.'' His breath tickled Minako's hair and ear. All of sudden she felt too hot. ''It's just so hard to deny you.''

Minako found it hard to speak but somehow she managed. ''I thought you said you don't want me and don't need me, that you're not interested,'' she repeated what he said during Rei's wedding.

Yaten pulled away, slightly, only to look a t her. ''I lied.''

''Why?''

''Because we can't have it.

''Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?'' she asked.

''Do YOU have any idea what you're doing to ME?'' he asked back.

''No,'' she answered honestly, ''because you've never showed me.''

He shook his head tiredly. ''What do you want from me?''

Minako shrugged. ''You. Nothing more.''

She stared at him, this intense stare of hers, and Yaten didn't even realized how long her fingers have been resting on his waist. He only was aware when her hands sneaked under the hem of his shirt and her fingers got a hold of the belt loops of his trousers, bringing his body closer. She stood on her toes, trying to get even closer but in the process, her head met switch and she unintentionally turned off the light in the kitchen. They would have been immersed in complete darkness if not for the faint light of moon seeping through the kitchen window.

Minako raised her hand trying to find the switch but Yaten caught her fingers in his, stopping her.

Suddenly, in almost complete darkness, she was even more aware of him than ever. Of his closeness, of the heat coming from his body, of his smell... and finally of his lips on hers.

Yaten leaned all the way in, pressing himself against her. Her lips were hot and wet against his and it only made him want to kiss her harder. He put one of his hands on the back of her neck, bringing her closer, and the other on her hip. She brought her hands up his chest and clutched his shirt hard. The kiss was mindlessly devastating and Yaten thought that nothing ever felt better than kissing her right in this moment, especially after such long time.

Minako moaned when his tongue slided between her parted lips, feeding from the sweetness of her mouth, and it was the most pleasant sound he ever heard.

Too quickly she pulled away, surprising him, and looked up at him. Her face was flushed, her soft, full lips beautifully swollen. Her eyes shone, but this time not because of tears. ''I missed you, so much.''

Yaten closed his eyes, ''I missed you too... you have no idea... '' before he could finish Minako reclaimed his mouth hungrily as if this short break from kissing was too much to stand.

He understood that too well.

* * *

''I had fun tonight,'' Usagi admitted as she and Seiya reached the door to her apartment.

''Glad to hear that.'' Seiya stood in front of her, his hands casually in his pockets.

''You know, you didn't have to walk me up here. I would make it through the stairs.''

Seiya laughed. ''I know you would. It's just... I want to make sure you're safe.''

Usagi shook her head. ''Nothing threatens me.''

''We don't know that,'' Seiya's expression became serious.

Usagi looked down at her hands, ''You're always doing that.''

''Doing what?''

She looked up into his eyes. ''Protecting me. No matter what.''

''Is there something bad in that?''

''No. I feel safe with you. And it's a good feeling.''

Seiya stared at her, swallowing hard. ''Usagi... '' gingerly he brought his hand to her cheek, as if afraid she would pull away, ''I would do anything to keep you safe. Anything.'' He could see surprise in her eyes but could guess that it was caused rather by his touch than his words.

Then she smiled and covered his hand with hers. Seiya's eyes widened. ''I know,'' she whispered. Then pulled his hand away and rested her own hands on his shoulders. Standing on her toes, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. ''Thank you.''

Seiya's heart made a painful leap in his chest when her lips touched his skin.

When she pulled back and looked at him, still with her hands on his shoulders, he couldn't help but putting his hands on her waist. He studied her face just as she seemed to study his. Her big, blue eyes, long eyelashes, porcelain skin, flushed cheeks and pink lips that just a moment ago were so soft against his face.

He knew he was staring at her lips and was about to look up into her eyes again but before he managed to do that, Usagi closed the space between them by pressing her lips to his.

It was so unexpected, taking him by surprise, that he could only stand paralyzed as she kissed him so softly that he could melt right there.

Too soon Usagi pulled back. Her eyes were wide and surprised. She touched her own lips as if not believing in what she has just done.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered and was about to get away but Seiya didn't let her. Not after something like that.

''No,'' he whispered softly as his hands tightened on her waist, and leaned down, capturing her lips. She was still surprised but only for a second, before closing her eyes and kissing him back. One of her hands moved up to his neck, stroking his hair gently.

The kiss was slow, lingering and long.

And it was better than he had ever imagined.

* * *

Somehow Minako managed to turn the light on. Otherwise they would have trouble stumbling blindly on through the dark kitchen. Not that when the light was on moving was any easier, when kissing and touching at the same time. None of them wanted to break the contact, afraid that this moment would come to an end too fast.

Finally, Yaten placed her lightly on the kitchen counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued kissing her as his hands started fidgeting with hairtie that kept her hair in ponytail.

''Auu,'' Minako broke the kiss when the hairtie got tangled in her hair.

''Sorry,'' Yaten murmured and then freed her hair and get rid of the hairtie, tossing it aside.

''It's ok.'' Minako smiled as his hands got lost in her loose hair. She brought her lips back to his, running her hands under his shirt, over his bare back.

It felt too good to have him back in her arms. After all those years she still wanted him. Pathetic but true.

One of Yaten's hands was against her back, keeping her close to him while the other run over her bare thigh until it came to her shorts and then up her arm to stop on her cheek.

Somehow it was still too little.

Minako clutched the hem of his shirt and started raising it up his chest until he moved slightly away and helped her to get rid of it completely.

Minako took in the sight of his naked chest before his lips and hands were back on her. She run her hands over his hard stomach, the smooth skin of his chest, his nipples, his shoulders, exploring his body. She let go of his mouth and kissed his neck, running her hands up and down his back. She felt shiver run through his body and it for sure wasn't because of cold. She kissed his jaw and throat. His smell was driving her crazy.

Yaten held her close to him, kissing her lips, eyes, cheeks and the line of her jaw. Minako titled her head, giving him better access. She closed her eyes, playing with his hair as he placed languid kisses on the column of her throat. Then he hid his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. Minako run her other hand down his spine, enjoying the feel of his burning body under her fingertips.

Yaten's hands moved to the buttons of her shirt and he pulled back, only a little bit, and looked at her. He was so beautiful, with his bright eyes, perfect lips and his fringe falling messily into his eyes, that she wondered how she managed to endure all this time without him so close.

She smiled and lifted her chin to kiss him. Yaten kissed her back as his fingers started unbuttoning her shirt. His hands were shaking slightly but he undone all buttons surprisingly fast and opened her shirt, revealing white bra that contrasted with her tanned skin. He pressed his forehead against hers, gingerly stroking her stomach with his fingertips. Minako run her hand down his side till it rested against his scar. Yaten closed his eyes and bit his lip before kissing her neck.

Minako brought her hand to his chest, feeling fast beating of his heart. Yaten's hand moved up and he pulled her shirt to the side as he began kissing her bare shoulder.

His lips were hot on her skin and very very welcomed.

Suddenly he pressed his forehead against her shoulder and stiffened. Minako pulled away, forcing him to look at her. ''What's going on?'' she asked quietly.

Yaten cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips in a devouring kiss. Too soon he pulled back. ''Minako, let's stop for a moment.''

''Maybe you stop talking and kiss me again. I don't want to hear you. Now I just want to feel you.''

Yaten kissed her again, this time slowly and lingeringly, and moved away again. ''Really.''

Minako sighed in disappointment ''Just be quick.''

He let go of her face and avoided her eyes, but she could see that something was bothering him.

''Yaten?''

He looked back at her with solemn expression on his face. ''I'm engaged.''

Minako wanted to laugh at first but seriousness of his tone and face stopped her. ''Is this some kind of a joke?''

Yaten sighed ''I wish it was.''

Now the last bits of smile disappeared from Minako's face. ''What are you talking about?''

''We got engaged back on our planet, me, Seiya and Taiki. We had no choice.''

Suddenly Minako felt very sick, like whole air was squeezed out of her lungs. It felt like she was close to suffocating.

She pressed at his chest and pushed him away so she could get off the counter.

''Minako?'' Yaten looked at her as she wrapped her unbuttoned shirt tightly around her body.

''Go.'' It was the only thing she said before turning around. But before she could move away Yaten grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. ''I had NO choice.''

''How could you not tell me?'' Minako shouted, letting go of all the negative feelings she felt right then. Anger, humiliation, jealousy, the feeling of being deceived... ''You played with me all this time!''

''I didn't!'' he shouted back. ''I didn't expect for this,'' he said, waving between the two of them, ''to happen again.''

''Then what was wrong with telling the truth?''

''I didn't know how. Or maybe I just didn't want you to know. I didn't want anybody to know. I just wanted to forget about it.''

''Well, it went very well,'' Minako yanked her arm out of his grasp. ''Get dressed and get out of here,'' she said, blinking back tears. ''I can't... I can't look at you right now.''

''Minako...''

''I said go!''

With one last look, and tormented expression on his face, Yaten bent his head and nodded. He picked up his shirt and put it back on. When he turned around and headed to walk out of the kitchen, Minako found the nearest wall and rested against it. To her surprise, Yaten stopped halfway, with his back to her, and run hand trough his hair in frustration. After a moment of standing like that, and what looked like deciding what to do, he turned around and started walking back to her.

''Yaten...'' Minako said exasperated but he didn't waste any second. Suddenly he was just inches from her.

''I don't want to play this sick game between us anymore. I want you,'' he said firmly, stopping her protests. ''I want you to be mine,'' he cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to hold his gaze. ''I know I shouldn't because I'm engaged and it sounds selfish but I want you to know. And I know you want me too. I can see it in the way you look at me and feel it in the way you touch me.'' He slightly bent his head and his lips brushed hers in a gentle, butterfly kiss. Minako closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. ''Don't hate me forever... we don't have forever,'' were his last words before Minako felt him moving away. She heard the door being opened and then closed. When she opened her eyes she was alone.

She slid down the wall, feeling numb with weariness of this whole day.

Engaged.

One word that couldn't leave her head since she has heard it. And it was funny because not so long ago she was engaged.

Being on the other side however hurt like hell. And finding out about it after they finally seemed to get closer, was only making everything worse.

Why there was always something that had to come between them?

She closed her eyes at the memory of his lips and hands on her not so long ago. Her skin still burnt from his touch.

Ugh.. she wanted to hate him for keeping something like that from her but couldn't when his nearness was still so fresh in her mind.

She needed a shower. A cold one.

Then she will have a whole night to cry her eyes out.

* * *

**AN: **The song: All we'd ever need – Lady Antebellum


	20. Downpour

_**Downpour**_

**AN: **I know that it's been long since the last update but because of studies, exams and moving out I didn't have much time to write. However, now I finally have some more free time and was able to finish the next chapter. I'm sorry I let you wait so long. I hope that the new chapter will make up for this. I also hope you didn't abandon my story... I would be sad:(

Now, I hope you'll enjoy the new chappie:)

* * *

_''You're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_

_You're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth...''_

Andrew Belle – In My Veins

* * *

''What has happened to you?'' Usagi exclaimed as she opened the door.

Minako looked down at herself. Her bare feet seemed to be drowning in her slippery flip-flops, damp, yellow dress clung tightly to her body, long, dripping wet strands of her hair were sticking to her wet skin that was covered with goosebumps.

When she left her apartment in the late morning, heading to work, the weather was beautiful, warm and sunny. However, several hours were enough to change it.

She looked back at Usagi with raised brows, ''Didn't you notice that it's raining?'' she asked, pushing her wet, heavy hair back from her face.

Usagi turned her head, only now seeing raindrops hitting her window-panes, ''Oh.'' It was late afternoon and because of the rain the sky was almost completely dark.

Minako rolled her eyes and stepped in to her friend's apartment.

''Don't pay attention Mina, she's like that since we've came'' Makoto spoke up. She and Ami were sitting on Usagi's couch and eating deliciously looking cookies, for sure made by Mako. Minako could feel her stomach rumbling.

''Like what?'' Usagi asked, closing the door and looking at Mako.

''Like you don't know what's happening around you,'' Makoto explained.

''Like your mind is somewhere else,'' Ami added.

Slight blush coloured Usagi's cheeks and she looked away, ''It's nothing.'' She then looked at Minako, ''Mina, what happened? You sounded strange on the phone.''

Minako sighed, ''Can I first dry myself a little bit? Then I'll tell you everything.''

''Of course,'' Usagi nodded.

Minako pulled off her flip-flops and padded to the bathroom. Inside she squeezed her long hair over the sink and then pulled off her wet dress. She also squeezed it first and then hung it to dry a little bit. Then she took a towel and dry up her skin, before putting on Usagi's pink, fluffy bathrobe.

''I hope you don't mind?'' Minako asked when she entered the living-room.

''Of course I don't,'' Usagi responded and nodded at the couch, ''Sit down, I made you a hot tea.''

''Thanks.'' Minako padded to the couch and squeezed between Mako and Ami.

''What happened Minako?'' Ami asked, looking worriedly at her friend. ''You don't look good.''

Usagi put the tea down on the coffee table and sat in the armchair, opposite the girls. ''Ami's right.''

Minako shook her head tiredly. She wanted to smile and pretend that everything is great but didn't have strength for it anymore. It was too much even for her. ''Why can't I be happy? Why when something good happens, something bad has to follow?''

''Ok,'' Mako said slowly, ''Who is this now about? Kane or Yaten?''

Minako looked at her, ''Kane?'' She didn't even think about him lately. First there was everything connected with recording the song and the performance and then last night... ''No, Kane and I are over.''

''So it's... Wait a moment.. What do you have here?'' Mako pushed the bathrobe slightly away, exposing Minako's neck. ''A hickey!''

''What?'' Minako quickly got up from the couch and went to the mirror.

''A hickey.'' Mako repeated, grinning.

''Who did this to you?'' Ami asked slowly.

Minako exposed her neck and gingerly touched a red mark on her skin. A love bite. Yaten has marked her.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Mako asked. ''Minako said that she and Kane are over. It's Yaten's work, isn't? Are you two together again?''

Minako covered her neck and turned away from the mirror, feeling her face getting slightly hot.

''Yaten did this?'' Usagi asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

Minako shrugged ''Why is it so surprising?''

''Well, knowing Yaten's character...'' Mako started but Minako cut her off, ''Ok, I get it.'' She sat down again and took the cup of tea.

''Now we know what you two were doing when you left together last night...,'' Ami said.

''I knew there was too much sexual tension on the stage. I knew it! You had to defuse it somehow.'' Makoto summed up.

''No,'' Minako denied, ''nothing happened. I mean... almost nothing...''

The three girls raised their brows. ''Ok, we talked, then we quarreled, usual, then we kissed, and maybe a little bit more, and then he destroyed everything...''

''Probably he was the one thinking clearly and told you that you shouldn't go further?'' Ami prompted reasonably. ''Mina, to be honest, he's right.''

''No,'' Minako shook her head, looking sadly at the cup in her hands. ''He told me that he's engaged.''

''What?'' Makoto exclaimed.

Minako looked up at her friends. ''It's true, they all got engaged on their planet but didn't feel like telling us.''

''They all?'' Usagi asked slowly, making sure she heard correctly.

Minako nodded, ''Yaten, Seiya and Taiki.''

Usagi suddenly paled and looked away.

''But why they didn't tell us?'' Makoto asked, ''I mean not that it's MINE business but I know how you feel,'' she added more softly, looking at the girls.

''So what?'' Minako asked ironically. ''It's not that it would change anything if they weren't engaged. They would never stay here.''

Makoto nodded, ''Maybe you're right... Ami? You don't look surprise at all.''

Minako and Usagi followed Makoto's gaze and looked at their blue-haired friend.

Ami looked back at them guilty, ''I'm... sorry.''

Minako's eyes widened at the realization, ''You knew!''

''Taiki told me in secret. I'm sorry, it wasn't my secret to tell.''

''I'm sorry for a moment,'' Usagi said, getting up and disappeared in the kitchen. Inside she rested her back against the kitchen counter and took a deep breath, trying to blink back tears.

Suddenly Minako appeared in the room, ''You're thinking about Seiya, aren't you?''

Usagi shrugged, ''Why would I?''

Minako was about to say something when Usagi's phone started ringing. ''It's Seiya,'' Usagi said, looking at the screen.

''Go on and answer,'' Minako encouraged and then left the kitchen.

Usagi put the phone to her ear, pressing the right button, ''Yes?''

_Usagi? It's me._

Usagi shook her head at his happy tone. ''I know. What do you want Seiya?''

_... Did something happen?_

''Why do you think so?''

_You sound... well not exactly how I expected._

''And what did you expect?''

_... Did I do something wrong? Because I can't stop thinking about last night and you sound like don't want to talk to me at all._

Usagi sighed. Why did he have to sound so depressed. He was the one to blame. ''I guess you better stop thinking about last night. Your fiancee wouldn't like that.''

_..._

The silence proved that everything was true.

_How do you know?_

''It doesn't matter. Goodbye Seiya.''

_Wait!.._

Usagi disconnected and turned off the phone.

* * *

About an hour later, Minako put her dress back on, getting ready to leave. ''I think it's stopped raining for now,'' she stated, looking through the window. ''I have a chance to get to my house before it starts again.''

''Do you want mine umbrella?'' Usagi asked when Minako headed to the door where Ami and Mako were waiting.

''I'll be fine.''

''And you Mako?'' Usagi looked at the brown-haired girl.

''Oh no, I'm not going home yet,'' Makoto shook her head. ''I'm going to Ami.''

Blue-haired girl nodded, ''I asked Mako to make some cookies for tomorrow's poetry meeting.''

Usagi nodded. ''Ok, so have fun.''

Makoto smiled, ''Cooking is always fun! It's the best remedy for days like this,'' she stated, referring not only to the weather but to the whole situation with Three Lights.

When the girls said goodbyes, Usagi closed the door after them, feeling like her whole world was falling apart again. She sat down on the couch, trying to eat Mako's delicious cookie but it felt tasteless in her mouth. She put the cookie away and hid face in her hands.

* * *

Minako said goodbye to Ami and Mako before they disappeared in Ami's apartment, and then she walked down the stairs. Just as she found her wait out of the building and closed the entrance door behind her, she felt first drop of rain on her shoulder.

''No!'' she complained, just before one drop immediately turned into downpour. ''Just my luck.'' For a brief moment she contemplated returning to the girls but decided that more of less rain the same day wouldn't do much difference. With decision made she started walking, already feeling awfully wet and cold, but stopped when she recognized the person in red suit running through the rain in her direction. ''Seiya?'' Minako shouted to get his attention.

Seiya looked up and slowed down before he reached her. ''Minako?'' He looked at the building behind her and then back on her. ''You were at Usagi.''

''And you're heading to her,'' Minako just stated, shaking her head slightly, her wet bangs sticking to her face. ''I guess your phone conversation didn't go well.''

Seiya was silent for a moment. His suit was all damp as well as her dress was, his hair was dripping wet and there was desperate look in his eyes. ''You know,'' he simply said.

Although he didn't specified it, she knew what he was talking about. ''I told the girls.''

Seiya shook his head, ''How do you...?''

Minako swallowed hard, ''Yaten told me,'' she answered, tasting the rain when she opened her mouth, and could see misunderstanding in Seiya's eyes.

''Why would he...''

''It doesn't matter know,'' Minako cut him off, forced by the noise of the rain to talk louder. ''You should have told us in the very beginning,'' she said, poking her index finger in Seiya's chest until he caught her wrist. Wet fingers sliding on her skin.

''You think it's so easy? You're not forced to marry someone you don't even know well enough. You have eternity and my time is coming to an end. Is it so bad that I want to spend it with someone I love?''

Minako was trying to hold his gaze but had to blink as the rain clouded her vision. ''No,'' she answered quietly and Seiya let go of her wrist. ''But you hurt her in this way. I know something about that.'' Seiya stared at her as she passed him, ready to walk away. His next words however, stopped her.

''Yaten... he loves you, or I think he does, or at least feels something strong.''

Minako turned around, her flip-flops making splashy sound. ''I doubt it.'' Yes, he said that he wanted her but lust was something different than love.

''Trust me, I know my brother. And I'm sorry that we're hurting you.''

Minako looked at him sadly and shrugged, ''It's not like you have a choice.'' With that she turned and, wrapping her arms around her body, run away in the rain.

Seiya stared after her for a moment before turning and heading to Usagi.

* * *

The first thing Usagi wanted to do when she opened the door and saw Seiya on the other side, was to close them again. Somehow she managed to stop herself and instead she turned away from his intense gaze and walked back to the couch, leaving the door open.

Seiya slowly walked in and closed the door after himself. Carefully, not to do big mess with the water still dripping from him, he walked to the couch and crouched down in front of Usagi, catching her gaze. He run his hand through his wet, dark bangs and shook his head. ''I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make it better. Tell me what to do to make it better.''

''You can't do anything, Seiya.''

''Don't say that,'' Seiya pleaded quietly, taking one of her hands in his.

''But it's truth,'' Usagi responded, looking into his eyes. ''The thing that hurts me the most is that you didn't say anything and let me start feeling the way I feel.''

Seiya took a breath. ''How do you feel?''

''It doesn't matter,'' she answered, trying to pull her hand away but he didn't let go.

''It does for me.''

''Why Seiya? It was a mistake from the start. What happened last night shouldn't have happened. I knew that you would return to your planet and your princess, now I know that you also have a fiancee waiting for you...''

''I don't care about her!'' Seiya exclaimed with disgust.

''But you care about your princess.'' For that Seiya didn't have a response. Usagi nodded. ''I understand that. I really do. It's just... I should know better than to kiss you last night.''

Seiya shook his head, ''No, I'm glad you did it.''

''But I'm not,'' Usagi protested, looking down at him. ''It only made me more confused. We can be only friends. In the position we are in, it's a safe choice.''

''No.''

''Seiya, I need safety.''

Seiya looked up in her big blue eyes and placed his hand on her cheek. ''But.. I love you.''

Usagi didn't respond immediately but he could see her widening and her chest raising as she inhaled deeply. Eventually she shook her head, ''You can't.''

''I'm sorry but I can't do much about it. I've been in love with you for years and last night, when we kissed... Don't tell me to be friends because you're breaking my heart.'' He lifted his head up, pressing his forehead against hers, with his eyes closed.

''Seiya... don't.''

''I love you.'' he whispered, trying to reach her lips but she turned her head, slightly pushing him away. ''Seiya don't, please.'' She pulled the hand that was resting on her cheek away and quickly got up, walking away from him.

Seiya, still on his knees, looked after her, at her back.

''I can't...'' Usagi started and then turned to face him. ''I can't go through this again, I can't. I need a friend, not someone who will break my heart.''

Seiya slowly stood up, staring at her. ''I'm so sorry. I acted like an idiot. Forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you.''

''I know.''

Seiya nodded. ''You're right. In the position we are in... You're right.''

* * *

Yaten grumbled quietly as his foot stepped into a puddle of water when he was getting out of the black limo. The rain was coming down in sheets now. The chauffeur quickly run around the car, with a large, black umbrella open, and put it up over the singer's head. Yaten shook off his trouser leg and grabbed the umbrella. ''It's fine, you can go,'' he snapped and the chauffeur nodded before getting back to the car.

When the limo disappeared in the duskiness of the rainy evening, Yaten slowly headed to the building he was currently living in, carefully trying to avoid other puddles. When he made sure that his path was clear, he looked up and immediately stopped. Right there, next to the entrance of the building was Minako. It shouldn't really surprise him because she was living there too, but...

Her back rested against the brick wall, her hands were behind her back, her eyes closed. She was utterly drenched, her hair plastered to her face, shoulders and arms, rainwater flowing down her skin, short, completely soaked dress clinging to her body.

Yaten gripped the umbrella tighter and quickly resumed his walking.

''Finally,'' Minako sighed, with her eyes still closed, as he stood next to her, putting the umbrella over her head.

''What are you doing here? You're going to get sick.''

Minako opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to look at him, ''I don't get sick, you know that.''

''Right,'' he nodded and took the umbrella away.

Minako only rolled her eyes as the shelter from the rain disappeared.

''What are you doing here?'' Yaten asked again.

''Waiting for you.''

''Outside? Forgot we live opposite?''

''No, I didn't. I just felt that if I go inside, I won't be able to leave my apartment and face you. Besides, I needed to do some thinking and rain turned out to be really refreshing. It really clears your mind.''

''Really?'' Yaten's brows rose up and when Minako nodded, he furled the umbrella and rested with his back against the wall, next to the blondie. ''Maybe I should try it too. I feel like I have big mess in my head.''

Minako turned her head even more, and slightly up, to see his profile. ''Welcome to the club.''

The corner of Yaten's mouth lifted but only for a second. He turned his head and looked down at her. ''You said you needed to think. Did you come to any conclusions?''

Minako held his gaze for a moment and then looked in front of her, not on anything specific, just somewhere in the distance.

''I've seen Seiya today,'' she started slowly, aware of Yaten's eyes on her. ''He seemed to be so desperate, realizing that Usagi knows about his engagement. I told the girls, I had to. You should have told us. It hurts... but I guess I can understand that it's also hard for you since you had nothing to say in this.'' She paused, taking a deep breath and then continued. ''I'll have an eternity. I want to be happy, even if I know it can't last. I know there are so many obstacles on our path, there always were, but I don't want to be afraid anymore. I don't want to miss my chance and then wonder what if.'' She turned to look at him, realizing that he was observing her all the time. The rain was sticking his fair hair to his face and plastering his shirt to his chest. She looked up into his eyes. ''I want to be with you. I want to try even if we can't have forever, even if there's no future for us. I want here and now with you.''

Yaten turned his body in her direction. The rainwater was running off his eyelashes, down his cheeks and lips. ''I want that too,'' he said quietly.

Minako stared at him for a moment, before moving away from the wall and closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. Yaten closed his eyes, bending his head lower, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her wet cheek and then her lips. Minako returned the kiss that this time was deeper and fuller. She could taste rain and oranges on his tongue and somehow it made her smile. Yaten pulled her closer and she run her fingers through the damp hair on his neck. His own hands were sliding freely, over the thin, wet fabric of her dress and her bare arms, covered with goosebumps. Slowly he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands that were sliding against her wet skin. Minako looked up at him slightly afraid that he would change his mind, but when they eyes locked she realized that she had nothing to worry about. Yaten leaned down and kissed her lips gingerly and then placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Minako closed her eyes, calm feeling overpowering her.

''Let's get inside,'' Yaten proposed. ''You're cold.''

Minako nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as he put his own arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

The two disappeared in the entrance of the building unaware of two pairs of eyes, watching them from the entrance of the the far opposite building, hidden from the rain.

''Now we know what they are doing here,'' said shorter girl, her black, shoulder-length curls bouncing around her plump face.

The other girl, with long, auburn red, wavy hair, let her back rest against the opened door of the building and crossed her arms over her chest, ''Bad mistake. They should know better than to play with fire.''

The black-haired girl looked up, ''What are you planning to do, sister?''

The red-haired girl's emerald eyes were still fixed in the entrance of the building were two silhouettes disappeared just a moment ago. ''Teach them a lesson. We'll end this idyll.''


	21. Together

_**Together**_

**AN: **Hello! This chapter was supposed to be updated much sooner but I got unexpected proposition of seasonal work at the seaside and had no access to the Internet, well even if I had, I did not have time to write. I just got back a few days ago and finished the chapter.

As always, I hope you'll enjoy and I wait for the reviews!

Btw, I hope you're having great holidays!:)

* * *

''Mmm..,'' Makoto smiled as she breathed in the sweet smell of the lemon cupcakes that were in the oven. ''My favourite.''

''Thank you for your help,'' Ami smiled at her friend. ''I'm sure they'll be delicious.''

''They rather be!'' Makoto exclaimed just before the doorbell rang. She raised her brows, looking at Ami. ''Expecting someone?''

''No,'' Ami shook her head, wondering who was it. It was evening, dark outside and still raining. She quickly got up and walked out of the kitchen, heading to the door. When she opened them, the tall, brown-haired person was revealed.

''Taiki?'' Ami asked, slightly surprised.

He was in a long, dark coat, holding a dripping umbrella in one hand. His violet eyes, holding an angry gleam, turned to the blue-haired girl. ''Why did you do that?'' he asked in a raised voice.

''Did what? What are you talking about, Taiki?'' Ami took a step back.

''You know what I'm talking about.'' He took a step into the apartment, radiating with cold anger, dropped the umbrella and before Ami could react, got a tight hold of her wrists. ''How could you tell them?'' now he asked quietly, his eyes hardened as he looked at her.

''What's going on?''

Taiki's eyes left Ami's and focused on Makoto, who appeared in the room.

''Taiki, what are you doing?,'' the brown-haired girl demanded. ''Let go of her.''

''It's none of your business,'' Taiki hissed.

''The hell it is!'' Makoto exclaimed. ''Let her go before I force you to do this.''

''No, Mako,'' Ami protested. ''It's ok.'' She then turned to look at Taiki. ''I didn't tell anything,'' Ami said calmly. ''Taiki, let go, you're hurting me.''

The brown-haired man looked down at their hands. His much bigger hands were gripping her small ones so tight that his knuckles were almost white. He let go of her hands but his gaze remained angrily fixed on her.

Ami let out a breath and started massaging her numb hands. ''Mako, leave us alone,'' she asked, not even looking at her friend, her eyes were focused on Taiki, holding his hard eyes.

Makoto crossed her arms, ''I'm not leaving you with this psycho.''

Ami swung her head in Mako's direction, ''He won't hurt me, you know him.''

''Yeah, I've just seen it.''

''Mako, trust me. In any case, you'll be just next room.''

Makoto stood for a moment, staring at Taiki angrily, before she left the room and disappeared in the kitchen.

Ami turned her head back to Taiki, ''What was that?'' she asked with voice full of disbelief.

''You told your friends about our engagements. How could you? I told you it in a secret. I thought I could trust you...''

Ami raised her hands, ''Wait! You think I revealed your secret?'' she asked, not believing he was suspecting her.

''Only you knew.''

''Well, your brothers also knew.''

''They would never... ok, maybe Seiya would tell Usagi but he didn't. He called her today when we were in the recording studio and found out that she already knows. He was depressed.''

''So you think I told them?''

''And who else would do that?''

Ami crossed her arms and looked at him hard, trying to hide how deeply his lack of trust in her hurt her. ''It was Yaten, he told Minako, and she told us.''

''What?'' Taiki asked in disbelief. ''Yaten would never...''

''He did.''

Taiki was silent for a moment, looking at her hard, as if searching for any sign of a lie, ''Why would he...?'' he asked, this time much calmer, shaking his head.

''Maybe he just didn't want to lie anymore. Maybe he needed to tell somebody as you needed to tell me. Didn't you think that your brothers may also want to share it with someone. It looks lke you don't even know them. I shouldn't be surprised that you doubted me. Looks like you don't know me too.'' With that Ami turned with her back to him, heading to her bedroom. Taiki stood speechless, analysing what he had just done.

''Ami, wait!''

Ami opened the door and froze in the doorway to the bedroom. She slowly turned around.

Taiki took a few steps in her direction and shook his head tiredly, ''I don't know what happened to me.''

Ami nodded, ''It's easy to say something like that. What happened is that you didn't trust me. The first thing on your mind was that I betrayed you.''

''No,'' Taiki shook his head again. ''The first thing on my mind was that I betrayed my brothers, and then immediately I thought that if you revealed my secret to your friends, and if I can't trust YOU then I can trust no one. And that thought broke me.''

Ami looked at him silently, letting his words reach her. ''It doesn't mean you can just walk in here and treat me like that.''

''You're right. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Ami.''

''Your lack of trust hurt.''

Taiki took a few steps forward and stood next to her. ''Please, forgive me. I was wrong. I should know that you would never betray me.''

Amy looked up into his sad eyes. ''You should.''

''I'll never do that again.''

Ami nodded slowly and let him took her small hands in his again. This time he was so gentle she barely felt his touch. His fingers brushed the the skin on her wrist that now had red marks. Ami inhaled deeply as she felt a tingling sensation .

''You think I can stay for a while?''

''I think that Mako is right now in a mood to kill you, but... if you're not afraid of her...''

''I''ll face her.''

''Good luck.''

* * *

Minako almost jumped when she entered her bedroom and found Artemis lying comfortably on her bed. She rolled her eyes and closed the bedroom door, ''Artemis. What are you doing here?''

Since she had found her own apartment and started studying and working, Artemis seemed to realize that she needed more space and was leaving her alone more and more often. He wasn't very willing to do this, especially when she started dating Kane but finally he understood that she's growing up and started showing some trust in her. She wasn't worried about the cat because she knew that he would be with Luna, who also seemed to give Usagi more space, or with their friends.

The white cat lazily lifted his small head, yawned and and locked his eyes with Minako. ''What? Not happy to see me?''

''It's not that...'' Minako shook her head, wondering how long it will take Yaten to change his wet clothes into some dry ones and come there.

Artemis was watching her carefully, ''You look guilty.''

''Huh?''

''Are you even listening to me?''

''Yeah... it's just, Yaten is supposed to come here in a minute, so...''

''So you want to kick me out?'' Artemis asked but made no attempt to get up and leave warm and comfortable place on Minako's bed. ''You know it's still raining, right?''

Minako looked through the window although she knew it was still raining. Besides, no matter how annoying this cat could sometimes be, she would never kick him out in such weather.

She put hands on her hips and turned to look down at the cat, ''Ok, you can stay but be silent and don't leave the bedroom''.

''You know that I still don't like the idea of him here, to be honest I don't like anything that is connected with you and him.''

''Artemis...'' Minako let her hands fall from her hips.

''You think I didn't see you two, down, just before you came.''

''You awful peeper!''

''Don't change the topic. We talk about you, not me. Mina, he will leave again.''

''I know,'' Minako said quietly, ''but I need him now. I'm stronger than I was back then and will somehow cope when he's gone again, but please let me have now.''

Artemis watched her carefully and then sighed, ''I hope you know what you're doing.''

Minako smiled brightly at her cat, ''I do.'' Just as she said that they both heard the door for the apartment being open. Minako didn't close them because she knew Yaten was going to come.

''He's here.'' She was supposed to change her wet clothes but for sure she wasn't going to do that in front of Artemis. She walked to the wardrobe but then remembered that her bathrobe was in the bathroom. She looked at Artemis who seemed to be sleeping again, paying no attention to her, and then walked out of the bedroom.

Yaten was standing in her living room; he wore dry clothes, grey shirt and black trousers, but his hair was still wet. He looked up at her when she appeared in the room and her heart jumped in her chest as their eyes met. She smiled and quickly walked up to him and kissed him. When she pulled back his eyebrows were slightly raised as if he was asking her what was that for.

Minako shrugged, still smiling. It was still a little bit weird because they weren't used to such small gestures the other couples did normally, like holding hands or a kiss without a reason. Their 'relationship' so far was rather stormy, intense and unpredictable. And right now, seeing him, she just wanted to simply kiss him so she did it.

Yaten looked down at her. ''You hadn't changed,'' he noticed.

''I was going to do that but some stupid cat interrupted me.''

''Stupid cat?''

Minako nodded, ''You know.'' She really didn't want to part with him for even a second but her wet dress was making her more and more uncomfortable. Yaten, running his hands over her bare arms, wasn't helping at all. ''I need to change,'' she breathed just before she felt Yaten's lips on hers. He kissed her softly but that was enough to put her senses on fire and she found it really difficult to pull away. ''Really,'' she said, looking up into his eyes and realizing that it probably wasn't the best idea. His eyes were just so...

''Then go,'' Yaten replied, the corners of his mouth lifting up, because he knew exactly what influence he had on her. Minako was stunned for a moment, just looking at him, and realizing that she rarely saw him... just happy.

She lifted her head and put a light kiss on his lips. ''I'll be right back.'' Stepping away from him and going into the bathroom was a really hard task when all she wanted to do was to be right next to him, kiss him and touch him... after all didn't she deserve it, just a little bit?

Once inside the bathroom, she closed the door after her and took a deep breath, clearing her head. She then went over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was still wet, her dress was clinging to her body so tightly that it looked almost like her second skin. Her wet strands sticking to her flushed face, her eyes shining, raindrops falling from her eye-lashes when she blinked. She desperately needed hot shower but didn't have time for that now.

She pulled off her dripping dress, squeezed it over the sink second time that day and hung it to dry. Then she unstuck her hair from her skin and also squeezed it before taking hairbrush and brushing her hair gently. When she was done with it, she dried up her skin with a towel and put on her creamy, short, satin robe. Feeling the soft material against her skin, she fastened the robe's belt and put on fluffy, white slippers.

When she got out of the bathroom, she found Yaten sitting on the couch, playing with something in his hands. His head was slightly bent, damp bangs falling down, covering his face. His elbows were resting against his thighs and his back was slightly bend. When he was bent like that his grey shirt was fitting tightly to his back so that she could make out strong lines of his shoulders and spine. Something in her stomach fluttered and she realized that she wanted to touch him so badly that it was almost impossible to ignore.

She never felt so many things going on inside her, with her heart, stomach and mind. Never, with no one else.

When Yaten heard her closing the door of the bathroom he looked up at her. His eyes met hers only for a moment before scanning her from head to toes. Minako knew what she looked like, she knew how her creamy robe was contrasting with her tanned skin and matched her golden hair, she knew that it was very short and that it was flowing smoothly over her skin and hugging it in the right places.

Yaten looked back at his hands. ''I brought you something.''

She moved forward and sat down on the couch next to him, only now noticing that what he was holding was a CD. ''What is it?'' she asked, watching as his fingers were gently turning the CD.

''It's something that I should probably gave you when I got it but... I somehow forgot about it.'' He turned his head and looked at her. ''It has pictures from our photo shoot,'' he handed her the CD and she took it; their fingers brushing only slightly. ''Mahoko send it the same day we took the pictures.''

Minako looked at the CD in her hands. ''And you did not think of showing it to me on the same day?''

''No.'' Yaten admitted and Minako nodded. Of course he didn't want to give it to her, or show it to her... on what stage their relationship was back then? Quarreling? Avoiding each other? She couldn't even remember it now.

''All pictures are here?'' she asked slowly, raising her eyes again to his.

''All,'' he responded, holding her gaze.

''Thank you,'' Minako said quietly and he nodded, looking away. After a moment he spoke up again. ''You know, Mahoko said that you were received very well.''

''You mean we were.''

''Yeah, we were, but you were more interesting because you're new, fresh... you're a mystery... at least for now. Mahoko said that several people from the music business, who saw the performance, are already interested in you.'' He looked at her.

Minako couldn't suppress a smile. ''Really?''

''Yes, and you can be sure she will find the best people for you to work with... you will record your album.''

Minako smiled brightly, ''You think?''

''I'm sure of it.'' He paused for a moment and then added, ''I'm glad Mahoko is engaged in this. She'll take good care of you.''

Minako didn't like the sound of it, realizing that he meant that Mahoko will take care of her when he's gone. Her smile suddenly faded but she didn't say anything, she didn't want to talk about that. In the corner of her eye she could see that Yaten noticed that she understood him.

He reached out his hand and put it on hers that was on her lap. He squeezed her fingers and she smiled, looking back at him.

''If she'll make me shine like you do, then I trust her too,'' she said and smiled again although somewhere in the back of her mind terrifying feeling of lost was still present.

Yaten didn't responded but stare at her as if... in wonder?

''What?'' she asked slowly.

Yaten let go of her hand and raised his own hand to brush his fingers gingerly against her cheek. The storm inside her let her know again about its existence.

''Smile again,'' Yaten asked quietly.

Minako couldn't help but smile at his request, ''Why? What's going on?''

Suddenly Yaten got up. ''Wait here.''

''Yaten, what... '' Before Minako could say anything more he was out of the door. She sighed and leaned back on the couch.

A moment later Yaten was back. With his camera.

''Oh,'' Minako looked up from the camera to his face.

''I just realized that I've never took pictures of you.''

''Why would you?''

''Come on, you're not that bad a model... ''

''Not that bad?'' Minako cut in, narrowing her brows.

''...and I,'' Yaten continued as if not hearing her,'' am a great photographer.''

''Great? Really?'' One of Minako's brows raised up flirtatiously.

''If you don't believe me, let me convince you,'' Yaten nodded his head at her.

''I just got out of the rain,'' Minako crossed her arms, pretending to be hard to get.

''And? Maybe you can convince me that you are more than ordinary model.''

''Ordinary?'' she repeated it as if he insulted her.

Yaten smirked and lifted his camera.

Minako slowly nodded, ''Just so you know, I like challenges. And I'm good at it.''

Now one of Yaten's brows shot up.

''You better show how good pictures you can take.''

''Half of the success is a good model.''

''Oh, trust me, you won't get any better,'' Minako teased before straightening her back and crossing her legs as he took the first picture. ''You know that with me your task is not really hard.'' She rested on her hands and slightly tilted her head back.

''Oh, modesty,'' Yaten murmured, taking another picture.

Minako laughed, running hand through her wet hair, pulling it out of her eyes. ''I know you love my modesty,'' she winked, putting her hair over her shoulder.

''Couldn't live without it.'' Yaten kneeled down on one knee to get a better shot. ''You're ego is bigger than mine and that is not easy.''

''Oh no, no one can beat your ego, even me.'' She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Yaten watched her for a moment before taking another photo. ''Don't be so sure.''

Minako just smiled and then got up from the couch, walked up to her stereo and put on some music. She then looked over her shoulder at Yaten.

He stood, watching her, with his eyebrows slightly raised.

''I'll perform better with music.''

He just nodded and lifted the camera again.

Minako threw off her slippers and started slowly swaying her hips to the music. She could hear Yaten chuckling but ignored him. Right in that moment the only thing she knew was that she felt good, free, something she didn't feel in a long time. She started dancing barefoot on the carpet, hearing the music and somewhere in the distance the sound of the camera taking photos. She let go of all the crippling burdens she was carrying for the last couple of weeks... maybe even months or years. She just wanted to be herself again.

She jumped on the couch, moving her body rhythmically.

''You're crazy,'' she heard Yaten saying and then taking more pictures.

''And you discovered it just now?''

''Oh no, I discovered it a very long time ago. Exactly my first day in your school when your hand shoot up in the air, you started waving at me and loudly announcing that place next you is vacant.''

Minako smiled at the memory. It seemed like it was ages ago. ''But you took it anyway,'' she said, hopping from the couch onto the chair and then onto the table.

Yaten took a few photos and after a moment nodded, ''Yeah, I took it.'' Minako stretched her hands, spinning around, her hair flowing all around her. She wanted to laugh, jump and dance, to sing at the top of her voice, to go out and dance in the rain. Right in that moment she felt live-drunk.

''Carefully,'' Yaten said, walking up to the table.

Minako stopped spinning and slightly swayed, her head felt funny. She looked down at Yaten who was staring at her. She could tell her face was all flushed and her hair was sticking to her face again. Yaten hung the camera over his neck and raised his hands to Minako, ''Come down, come on.''

Minako slightly bend down and let him caught her under her arms and pull down.

When he put her down, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him.

''I like you like that,'' Yaten said.

''You never liked me like that,'' Minako shook her head.

Yaten stared at her for a moment before replying, ''Everything was different back then.''

''And now?''

''Now everything is as it's supposed to be,'' Yaten responded and leaned down to kiss her. Minako closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his lips on hers.

When the camera on his neck was getting a little bit uncomfortable between them, he pulled away. He watched her intently and lifted his hand to brush some of wet fringe from her face. His hand then went down, pulling the robe a little bit of her right shoulder. Minako bit her lip as his fingers skimmed her bare skin.

Yaten backed away and took the camera to take some more pictures. Minako smiled at him and then moved away from the table, turned around, putting her back to Yaten and looked over her right shoulder seductively while Yaten snapped another photo.

After a few more shots Yaten announced that it's enough and Minako sank down on the couch, laughing. ''That was fun. We should do this more often.''

Yaten put the camera on the table and walked up to Minako. ''We should.'' He sat down next to her, looking at her.

''What?'' Minako asked.

''Where's your bow?''

''Huh?''

''Your red bow. You used to wore it all the time.''

Minako looked away from him, ''It was childish,'' she shrugged.

''No it wasn't,'' Yaten replied and she looked back at him. ''Did you threw it away?'' he asked.

After a moment Minako smiled and shook her head. ''No, I couldn't do it. I always thought that one day I would wear it again.''

''You will,'' Yaten said quietly.

She stared at him before speaking up again. ''Can now I ask you something?''

Yaten looked up at her, ''What do you want to know?''

Minako moved on the couch so that one of her legs was underneath her and she was facing him. ''Tell me about your empathy.''

Yaten's eyes grew bigger like he didn't expect something like that. ''Why do you ask about it? You know... ''

''I don't know exactly... everything...,'' she shook her head, ''and it's important part of who you are and if you suffer by it, like you did...'' She touched his cheek and he slightly leaned his face into her palm.

''It's nothing,'' he said and Minako took her hand away.

''Right. How does it really work? Please tell me something. I want to really now you.''

''And all that time I was thinking that you were one of the few persons that really do.''

''Then I want more.''

Yaten shook his head and cleared his throat. ''If I do not block it, let it go fully, and focus, it's like... like I can touch your soul. But I don't usually go so far, I'm used to blocking it, not going in intentionally.''

''Because you can lose your control.''

Yaten nodded. ''If there are too many people, too many emotions, yes.''

''What if there's only one person.''

''It's ok... '' suddenly he smirked, ''however if this is too emotional person...''

Minako punched his arm playfully, ''Then you would have problem with Usagi, not me. Can you do it now?''

''Give me your hand,'' Yaten said, turning so that he also was facing her. Minako slowly pulled both of her hands out and Yaten gently took them in his own, his thumbs slowly brushing her skin. ''Close your eyes.''

Minako looked up from their joined hands and at him. ''Why?''

''Because you'll experience it better that way. Trust me.''

Minako nodded and closed her eyes, focusing only on his touch. Soon there was something more to it. The warm feeling was coming from her fingertips and spreading over her whole body like the sun radiating over the Earth. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the sunny calmness overpowering her. It was like she could feel light inside of her, caressing the core of her being.

Too soon the feeling faded and Minako opened her eyes.

''Wow, that was... amazing. It was like I could feel you.''

''Because I let you feel me, which I don't usually do,'' Yaten said, still holding her hands.

''What did you feel?''

''Only good emotions. Sometimes when I was checking on you...''

''Wait,'' Minako cut him off, ''you were checking on me?''

''Yeah,'' Yaten nodded, letting go of her hands, ''I sometimes do this, when I'm bored or when something catches my attention. I check on people but I don't let them feel my presence.''

''And you were checking on ME?''

''Yes, and when I did, I usually felt this grayness and blackness inside your soul and wondered how such a lively person like you can have so much sadness inside. How good you were at faking your emotions.''

''But I don't have it right now, right?''

''No, you don't.''

''At all?''

''Only a little bit, just a tinge. But I would be surprised if it wasn't there.''

Minako nodded, ''Me too''. No matter what, she could never be really happy, never have everything she wants completely.

''But there's so much brightness.''

''So now I don't fake my emotions?''

''Not right in this moment.''

Minako smiled. ''Because now I'm with you. And I'm happy.'' Simply happy.

''I'm glad to see this.''

''I would like that too. To be able to feel what you feel.''

''I'm afraid you can't do that but I can show you my feelings in a traditional way.'' He placed his hand on her neck and brought her closer till their mouths met.

Minako smiled when he slightly pulled back. ''I like traditional way.'' Yaten smiled back, which was still new for her to see, before cupping her face in both hands and kissing her again.

She could feel his lips caressing hers, his hands smoothing her hair and after a moment his weight slightly pressing into her as they shifted on the couch so that he was partly on top of her.

Yaten pulled back again and started staring at her.

''What are you looking at?'' she asked quietly.

''Do you really expect me to answer? You should know that by now.'' he said, running his hands through her hair.

''Maybe I want to hear it.''

Yaten shook his head, ''Don't be stubborn.''

Minako closed her eyes and smiled, feeling his fingers gently brushing her face, eyes, lips...

When she opened her eyes he was still staring at her, his hand running over her hair and neck. It was as if he was trying to remember her.

Minako reached out and started touching his face the way he was doing it with her, feeling the texture of his forehead, cheeks, nose and lips, brushing his long eyelashes as he closed his eyes against her touch. One of her hands went to the back of his neck and into his hair while the other run down his chest, feeling his body through his shirt.

She wanted to remember him too.

She couldn't help staring at his lush lips. She wanted to feel them again and again and again.

As if reading her mind, Yaten leaned down again and captured her lips again. He tasted her tentatively with his tongue, and Minako opened her mouth with a low moan.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the pressure of his lips against hers. The lingering, tender kiss.

He kissed her slowly and sensuously so that she could sink into the sensuousness of his soft lips, feeling her skin yielding under his touch. Tingles run down her spine.

She could stay with him just like that forever. In the silence of her living-room, with the only noise of raindrops hitting the window-pane.

He pulled slightly away, leaving her with giddy light headed feeling. She smiled, ''Always knew you are a good kisser.''

''I'm good at everything.''

She raised her eyebrow playfully but didn't have a chance to say anything more as his lips reclaimed hers.

Minako lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip as he kissed her harder. She could then feel his hand reaching her raised leg, caressing over the bare skin, from her knee to her thigh, gripping it firmly. Minako gasped at his touch, her breathing becoming irregular.

''Yaten,'' she breathed, gripping the hair at his neck, as he started kissing her neck, his tongue sliding moistly over her tender skin. Minako arched her back, making the robe fall further back from her shoulder. Immediately Yaten was there, putting wet kisses on her shoulder and then lower, over the sensitive skin of her exposed cleavage. Minako bit her lip, feeling her breasts tighten and ache impatiently.

The unexpected knock on the door ruined the moment. Yaten pulled back, looking at her. ''You expect someone?'' he asked, trying to get control over his breathing.

''Rather not. Can't we ignore it?'' she asked, pleadingly.

Yaten pressed his forehead against hers, breathing more slowly. Someone knocked on the door again. ''Go on,'' Yaten said, starting to get up and freeing her.

Minako moaned in complain and slowly got up from the couch, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She then fixed her robe and moved to the door.

When she opened it, she found young women standing on the other side. She was Minako's height, had wavy, auburn hair and emerald eyes. Despite the rain outside she was completely dry.

''Yes?'' Minako asked, wondering who this woman was and what she wanted.

The stranger slowly eyed Minako from head to toes, raised one slender brow and then spoke up. ''I'm looking for my fiance,'' she said in a tone of voice showing too much confidence. Something in her felt... wrong.

Minako put one hand on her hip, ''Listen, I think you got something wrong... '' she couldn't finish because suddenly Yaten's back was in front of her as he, all tensed, faced the stranger.

''Nana.''


	22. Nana

_**Nana**_

''Nana.''

''Who is...'' Minako started, looking from behind Yaten's back but stopped realizing who was that girl.

_I'm looking for my fiance._

''It's her,'' Minako slowly said.

Nana's brows shot up as she looked from Minako to Yaten. ''I'm shocked. Which guy tells his lover that he's engaged?''

''What are you doing here?'' Yaten asked, his eyes hard on Nana, his hand gripping the edge of the door tightly, making his knuckled almost white. How was it possible that she was there? Why? He could feel Minako coming out from behind his back. Of course she wasn't the one to hide, especially not from another woman. However, from their first meeting he could feel that Nana is dangerous and he didn't want her anywhere near Minako.

''Don't be so surprised. What? You thought that only because you're on another planet you can make whatever you want? You left so suddenly, I didn't know what to think,'' she glanced at Minako, ''and here is what I find,'' she added with poison in her voice.

''You shouldn't be here,'' Yaten shook his head.

Nana crossed her arms, ''Stop changing the topic.''

''What do you want?''

''First of all, I'm not going to talk to you here, standing in the hallway, and in front of a human,'' she said with disgust.

''Hey...'' Minako started to protest but Yaten raised his hand, silencing her.

''Ok,'' he said, nodding, ''wait for me downstairs.''

Nana looked at him suspiciously. ''Fine,'' she added after a moment, ''but remember Yaten that I'm mad, and you don't want to make me wait too long.'' With one last disdainful look at Minako she was gone.

Yaten slowly closed the door behind her, still not believing that she was there. And she knew about Minako. That was bad.

''You're really going with her?'' Minako asked and Yaten turn to look at her.

''I have no choice.''

''Of course you have!''

''No Minako, I don't! She's dangerous and I don't know what she's capable of.'' He really didn't like that she was on Earth. ''I never thought she would... '' he run his hand through his hair, feeling helpless. ''Minako... she's my fiance, I can't ignore her.''

''I know but just look at her.''

''I know ok, I know.''

Minako looked away, shaking her head. ''I don't like her.'' Then she looked back at him. ''Maybe let me handle her.''

''No, stay as far away from her as possible.''

''She's the one who came to my apartment and acted like I'm no one, or even worse.''

''Minako, don't.'' Why did she have to be so hot-tempered?

''She needs to learn a lesson.''

''Minako!''

''What?''

''Stay out of this, ok? She's dangerous and has a lot of negative feelings towards you, that's the one thing I know for sure. I just don't want to take risk.''

Minako shook her head. ''I don't want you to go.''

Yaten sighed, ''I don't want to go either, but I have to.''

Minako looked away and then back at him, her blue eyes sad, missing the spark that was there just not so long ago. ''Will you come back?'' she asked quietly.

''I will,'' Yaten nodded. That was one thing he knew for sure. No matter what Nana wanted, till he was on Earth and his princess didn't want him back, he belonged to Minako. The realization hit him hard and he had to take a step back to gain control.

''You ok?'' Minako asked with worry in her voice.

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' Yaten answered with a half smile. It was long time coming but finally he could admit that what he's been missing for his whole life was there all the time. ''I'll be back.''

Minako looked like she wanted to hug him or something but he moved away. This wasn't a goodbye. ''I'll be back,'' he repeated, ''I promise.'' Without turning around he opened the door and left the room before Minako could say anything.

Nana was resting with her back against the door frame. Her dark silhouette visible against the light of the street lamps from the outside where it almost stopped raining.

''Took you some time,'' she said without looking up.

''What do you want?''

Now she did look up. ''First of all I want to go out of here,'' she said and turned around, moving outside, without looking at him. Yaten didn't have much of a choice than to follow.

* * *

Usagi laughed when she saw Seiya coming out of her bathroom. Despite everything, he made her genuinely laugh, wearing her pink, fluffy robe.

''What?'' he asked.

Usagi shook her head, trying to stop herself from laughing. ''Nothing. It's just a little bit girlish and too short on you but you look quite nice.''

''Well, it's not my fault it was raining outside and the only robe you have is pink.''

''I said you look ok.''

''Say something I don't know.''

''Pig-headed narcissist,'' Usagi replied and they both laughed.

''I'm just glad Taiki or worse, Yaten, doesn't see me.''

''Ooh that would be fun.''

* * *

''Where are we?'' Yaten asked as Nana led him inside some old, abandoned house. It was dark inside and quite empty but didn't look neglected, or at least it didn't look as creepy as outside.

''We have to stay somewhere,'' Nana said, snapping her fingers. Several candles lighten up the inside of the living room.

''We?'' Yaten asked calmly. The trick with the candles didn't impress him at all.

''Me and Chiharu. Amaya doesn't care about her fiance. She didn't want to come.''

''You shouldn't be here either. Does your father know?''

''Do you want him to know that his daughter's fiances have _fun _on Earth?''

Yaten didn't say anything. He couldn't put his queen and planet in danger only because he, Seiya and Taiki were being reckless.

''Then what are you doing here?'' he asked, watching at her. She wore tight, black trousers and black high-heels – very human like – and loose, frilled, light waves of green fabric that formed a blouse, with long gold earrings and her red hair loose on her back like a fire surrounding her – very evil princess like.

Nana laughed, ''You thought I would just sit and wait no matter how long, for you to come back? I'm not the type to idly wait,'' she crossed her arms.

She definitely wasn't.

''What do you want?''Yaten asked again, tracing her every move with his eyes.

''The blonde's head,'' she said so lightly as if she was telling him the time. She must have noticed him tensing because she laughed, ''Relax, I'm joking,'' suddenly she stopped laughing, ''for now,'' she added seriously. ''I want you and your brothers to go back home and fulfill the conditions of the alliance. As soon as possible.''

''We're here because of our queen's order and we're not coming back at least she decides it's time.''

He could see her green eyes becoming even colder than they were before. ''And does your queen know that you're breaking the conditions of the alliance here?''

''No one's breaking the conditions.''

''Yeah, please. Who that blonde was?''

''None of your business,'' Yaten said coldly.

''Oh, rather mine if you kiss some whore while being engaged to me.''

Yaten was silent. This was bad.

''You better break up with your girlfriends and go back or you'll regret you came here in the first place. You don't want to see all hell break loose.''

He could almost taste venom in her voice on his tongue.

''Stay away from them.''

''Trust me Yaten, I don't want war, so don't force me to start one.''

* * *

Minako paced the room aimlessly. Since Yaten left she couldn't stay calm. Emotions boiled inside of her: anger, jealousy, fear...

First time in a long she could feel her power again, the power that was asleep for years without any fight. The power that now screamed to be released. She sat down on the couch and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down but it wasn't helping much. Her fingers itched to take her dusty Crystal Change Rod, transform and release the energy.

Without any further thinking she sprinted to her bedroom. Artemis was gone. He probably had enough of her and Yaten making noise earlier. She shook her head, not worrying too much about the cat right now, and put on shorts and some white blouse. It was probably rather cold outside but she was hot, burning inside with lost energy. She grabbed her Rod and speeded out of her apartment and building, and into the night.

* * *

''Do we really have to watch this?'' Seiya asked, nodding at the TV. He and Usagi were sitting on her couch, sipping hot chocolate and watching some dull comedy.

''What's wrong with that?'' Usagi asked and Seiya had a feeling that she needed something stupid to take her mind away from the last events. ''Nothing. Let's see what happens next,'' he said, turning to the TV just as his phone started vibrating. He took it and looked at the screen. Yaten.

''What's going on, bro?''

_We have a problem._

''What?'' Seiya asked seriously and felt Usagi's eyes on him.

_You won't guess. Nana and __Chiharu are here._

''Who?''

_God, Seiya! Our fiancees!_

Seiya got up from the couch and turned with his back to Usagi. ''What are you saying?''

_They're here, on Earth, and want us to come back. I'm not sure if they're not planning something._

Seiya disconnected and turned to Usagi. ''I have to go.''

''Why? It'll start raining again in any second.''

''I just have to.''

''Something happened.'' It wasn't a question.

''No... it's just...,'' he shook his head and walked up closer to her. ''Don't go anywhere, ok?''

''Are you crazy? It's late and the weather is awful. I'm not planning on going anywhere.''

''Good. I need you to stay here,'' he touched her cheek and she was visibly surprised but didn't move away.

''What's going on, Seiya?''

''I'll tell you later. Now I must go.''

Usagi nodded and looked at him almost like she wanted him to do something more. He, however, took his hand away and moved to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Once Minako found secluded area somewhere in the dark alley, she transformed, something she didn't do in a long time, almost forgetting how it felt to be Venus again. She raised her fingers and looked at them. Gold sparks were appearing and vanishing at the tip of her index finger. The energy was too much to bear to hold it inside. She was close to exploding. She looked around and found her target, some large dustbins and containers. She turned to them.

''Venus Love and Beauty Shock,'' she shouted and aimed.

The containers cracked and flew away in an blink of an eye. Minako exhaled, feeling tension leaving her body. She was so mad at world, the whole universe, fate and herself that she needed to get it out. She knew that she shouldn't be destroying anything but her emotions were on the edge and she didn't care. Maybe if Yaten was there he would find a way to calm her down, but he wasn't there. He was with his fiancee.

Another attack, sending destroyed containers farther away.

He'll leave with her.

Another one, sending the dustbins in the air and making them land on the other side of the fence.

Great, her target was gone.

Minako started looking for something else to aim at when she heard clapping behind her. She slowly turned around and found herself in front of the one person she despised with all her might without even really knowing her.

''What was that? A talent show?'' Yaten's fiancee asked mockingly.

''Who are you?'' Minako asked slowly, remembering that she was now in Sailor Venus form.

''Oh please. Don't pretend we haven't met. The first time I saw you I could feel you're a Senshi. A human Senshi,'' a red-haired said with a disgust. ''But hey, if you want to pretend, I'm Nana, you're boyfriend's fiancee.''

Minako opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what. No one ever guessed she was a Senshi.

''By the way, what you have shown just a minute ago – is that everything you're capable of? Because Yaten wouldn't be impressed with that.''

That brought Minako her voice back. ''The hell you know what he would be impressed with. You don't know him at all.''

''Well, I'll have plenty of time to find out.''

''He'll never be yours.''

Nana laughed. ''Really. If you have any illusions left than better get rid of them. He'll never be YOURS, you pathetic human Senshi freak.''

Minako's body shuddered with a wave of energy, strong, angry energy, but she tried to suppress it. As far as she knew, Nana didn't attack anyone yet. She was there for different reasons and it would be very unwise of Minako to cause her planet an enemy.

''He doesn't want you.''

Nana shrugged. ''Then he'll change his mind. He won't have a choice. And you blonde better stop seducing him.''

Minako put hands on her hips. Rather than a sign of confidence it was to stop her hands from shaking and to pose confidence.

''You think you can tell me what to do?''

''As a matter of fact, yeah, I think I can,'' she stepped closer. ''Tell me... Minako, right? Tell me, do you want me to complain to my father about Yaten and his brothers infringing the terms and conditions of the ally, what would put them, their queen and their planet in danger? Do you want that for him?''

Minako's hands left her hips. The energy still boiled inside of her but she stood there helpless. Red-haired bitch was right. She couldn't do anything that would put Yaten's planet in danger. She clenched her fists.

''Good girl,'' Nana tried to put Minako's hair behind her ear but the Venus soldier flinched away. ''Don't touch me.''

Nana laughed and took her hand away. She then took a few steps back and stared at Sailor Venus. ''Such a shame. You're not that bad. I can even see what Yaten saw in you. Couldn't you find yourself someone from here?''

Minako was silent. She wasn't going to tell her that no one from Earth interested her. That there was only Yaten, and all other relationships were poor substitute of what she couldn't really have.

''Yaten doesn't belong here. Let him go. He would be unhappy here.''

Minako clenched her fists even harder and could feel her fingernails tearing through the fabric of her white gloves, cutting her skin, and blood coming out. She wanted to shout that this stupid princess was wrong, that she would make Yaten happy if he could only stay with her, but she knew it wasn't true because Yaten would never be fully happy away from his queen, brothers and planet.

''Would you want to make him unhappy only to have him for yourself?''

''Would you?'' Minako asked back.

''First of all, I don't have human feelings as you do. Secondly, Yaten wouldn't be unhappy with me. He would have all he needs, his planet, queen and brothers nearby, or maybe we could even live on his planet. And of course, I would give him anything a man needs from a woman.''

''Stop it,'' Minako hissed, sparks flying from her bleeding fingers.

''Don't worry. He will forget you soon. One night with me, our wedding night, and he'll forget even your name.''

''I said stop it!'' Venus's hand shot up involuntarily and a stream of energy hit Nana, sending her away.

Minako looked speechless. She always had control over her power. What was going on?

Nana slowly got up, a little bit bruised but otherwise looking completely fine, and... smiled. Minako's heart sank as she realized that this was what Nana wanted.

The red-haired lifted her hand and sent a stream of crystal white energy at Minako. The hit was so fast that Minako didn't even have a time to react. It hit her fully on the stomach and sent her at the very end of the alley, where she hit the side of the building and and then hit the ground helplessly like a rag doll. Her whole body ached and her ribs felt as if they were broken. She gasped for air, not being able even to take a proper breath. It was only one attack but so powerful that Minako's attack was nothing in comparison. She tried to lift her head when she heard Nana's heels but she couldn't. Her head throbbed with an unbearable pain. She must have hit the pavement pretty badly. She felt Nana standing over her but didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see the triumph on her face.

''You're pathetically weak. If safety of Earth is in hands of someone like you than I'm worrying for this planet. And by the way, I didn't come here to start war with Earth, I have nothing to this planet. You attacked me first so it looks like YOU want to start a war. Bad move. One more such a mistake and I'll start to really dislike the Earth.''

Minako tried to take another painful breath as the sound of Nana's steps started to fade away.

She was laying on the still wet ground, couldn't move, her body ached everywhere, her ribs were broken, her palms were bleeding, her head throbbed and the fact that she didn't fight in years made her really ''pathetically weak''. As if this wasn't enough, she felt drops of rain hit her face, drops that quickly were turning into downpour.

Just great.

* * *

After hearing the doorbell, Usagi rushed to the door, expecting to see Seiya. He acted strangely, something bad must have happened.

Instead of him however, when she opened the door, she faced plump girl with black, curly hair which bounced around her head when she turned to look at Usagi.

''Hi.''


	23. Pain

_**Pain**_

Yaten knocked loudly on Minako's door again with no response. It was almost middle of the night. Where did she go?

''Yaten?'' Seiya, walking down the hall, asked.

''You're back,'' Yaten turned to look at his brother.

''You called... Are they really...?'' Seiya stopped in front of him with questioning look on his face.

''Yes,'' Yaten nodded. ''I've seen only Nana but she said that your fiancee is also here.''

''What are they doing here? How did they find us?''

Yaten shrugged, ''I don't know. They want us back, that's all I know.''

''You think they're going to do something?''

''I don't know. Listen, have you seen Minako anywhere?''

''What?'' Seiya mocked, ''She already has enough of you?''

''Seriously.''

''No,'' black-haired brother shook his head, becoming serious. ''Why?''

''She's not here, and Nana saw her with me. I'm... '' Yaten run hand through his hair in frustration and sat down on the floor, resting his back against Minako's door.

''You worry about her.''

''Yes, I worry about her,'' Yaten admitted quietly.

Seiya shifted from one foot to the other and cleared his throat. ''Does Taiki know?''

''No, he had his phone off. I mean he's probably home but I weren't there. You go talk to him. He's the brain so maybe he'll think of something we can do.''

''And you?''

''I'll wait here for Minako.''

Seiya only nodded and then disappeared in their apartment.

Yaten rested his head against the door, silently cursing Minako for being so reckless and going out in the middle of the night. Simultaneously he was praying that she was ok.

* * *

About half an hour later there was sound of somebody's slow steps at the end of the hall. Yaten turned his head in the direction and waited for the figure to come out of the shadows.

It wasn't Minako. It was some destroyed version of his blondie. She was limping, slowly, with one hand supporting against the wall and the other holding her ribs. She was wet. Her legs and arms covered in bruises, white, thin blouse plastered to her body and some dark red stains that looked like blood. Her hair was sticking to her face and arms with mud and dirt in some places.

''What happened?'' Yaten jumped to his feet and run to her side. She flinched as he tried to touch her.

''Minako?'' he asked, trying to be gentle, although inside he was furious and impatient for answers. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip as if fighting the pain. When she opened them again, she looked back at him. ''Carefully, I hurt everywhere.'' She let Yaten take her by the waist and supported herself putting arm over his shoulders.

''What happened?'' Yaten asked carefully, putting his other hand on her ribs, sensing that it was the main source of her pain.

She put her free hand over his, pressing it harder against her ribcage. ''I'll tell you inside.''

''Did she do this?'' Yaten asked, stopping and looking at her.

Minako looked back at him, ''I said I'll tell you inside. Just help me get there or leave if you want to just stand and talk... auh'' she hissed through her teeth and Yaten realized that he held her too tightly.

''Sorry,'' he murmured, ''let's get inside.''

Minako nodded and let him lead her to the apartment. Inside he lead her to the bathroom and gently sat down on the toilet. She looked so bad all over that he didn't know where to start from.

Minako looked up at him. ''It's fine, I'll take care of myself.''

''Don't be ridiculous,'' he kneeled in front of her and took the hem of her shirt. ''Raise your hands.'' When she did, he slowly started pulling her shirt off, but it must hurt because in some places her shirt was sticking to her injuries.

''Ahh...'' Minako hissed.

''It's almost gone,'' Yaten took the shirt completely off. ''Ok.'' The shirt was to throw way, dirty, bloody and torn at the back. ''I hope it wasn't your favourite'', Yaten said, putting the shirt to the bin.

Minako just shook her head. With one hand she was holding the edge of the bathtub tightly, till her knuckles were white.

He looked at her for a moment before walking up to her and slowly kneeling in front of her again. Minako looked up at him but his eyes didn't hold hers. Instead they traveled down her ribcage. He gasped. Dark bruises covered her body, from the edge of her bra to her stomach. ''Why didn't you stay, like I told you?''

Minako shrugged. ''You know me.'' Yaten looked up, again into her eyes. ''That's not an excuse.''

''I couldn't just sit here. I needed to get out, but I didn't think I would meet her.''

''So I was right. She did this to you. Damn it, Minako! Why don't you ever listen to me?''

''Cause I'm not your property. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do. As I said, I wasn't expecting to meet her, at all. But now at least I know what I'm up to. And if you want to lecture me you can as well just go.''

''I don't want to go. And I'm telling you what to do because I want you safe. Is it so hard to understand? God, Minako, you always have to do this.'''

''Do what?''

''Infuriate me, make me go crazy, out of my mind. Do you have any idea what I felt when I came back and you weren't here, or what I'm feeling now, looking at you right now?''

Minako held his gaze for a long moment. It seemed as if time stopped.

''I'm sorry,'' she said quietly. ''I'm sorry.''

Yaten just shook his head. ''You need to be taken care of, right now. Show me your back.''

''What?''

''Your back, show me. I need to see the damage. Your shirt was torn on the back.'' He reached for her arm to help her turn but she flinched away.

He looked back at her surprised. ''What?''

''You... you don't have to see it. I'm fine. As I've said, I'll take care of myself.''

''Don't be stupid. You're not fine. You can barely move.''

''Yaten... please... ''

Only now he realized that she didn't want to show him her back not because of the new injuries. It was because of the old ones.

''Come on, Minako,'' he said, this time more gently, and patted her knee, ''It's nothing I haven't seen before.''

After a moment of hesitation, with his help, she turned around, giving him perfect view on her back.

There were several, bleeding scratches, but didn't look very serious. Underneath them however, and all over her back were tiny lines, only a little bit brighter than her skin. If he stood farther he wouldn't even notice them, but because of how close he was he could distinguish each one of them. Scars. He remembered.

Suddenly he wanted to touch her and found out if he could feel the almost invisible marks under his fingertips. Instead he just run his thumb soothingly over her hip, feeling her relax a little bit, ''It's nothing serious.''

* * *

''We need to think straight,'' Taiki said, looking as his brother nervously paced back and forth.

''Sorry, but it's quite difficult to stay calm in this situation.''

''Them being here can't mean anything good.''

''It doesn't. At last your fiancee isn't here.''

''It isn't really that comforting... '' Taiki started but cut off as if realizing something. ''Seiya?''

''Yeah?'' Seiya stopped and faced his brother. ''Where's Usagi?''

''In her apartment... '' Seiya replied slowly.

''Alone?''

''Taiki, what are you... ?''

Taiki suddenly got up. ''You told me Nana came to Minako.''

''That's what Yaten told... wait.''

''You shouldn't have left Usagi... '' Before Taiki could finish, Seiya was already out the door.

* * *

''You look awful,'' Yaten nodded at Minako's hair and arms where dry mud was sticking. She rolled her eyes. Her legs were in mud too and she had a feeling that there was also some of it on her face. Gross!

''Let's get you clean first,'' he said and started helping her get up too.

''What do you mean?''

''Shower,'' Yaten replied shortly. She just looked at him. Ok, maybe the scratches on her back, and some on her arms and legs were small but they surely burnt like hell, and hot water on them didn't sound very tempting.

''What's that face?'' Yaten asked. ''You know I'm right. Let's get it done.'' He started leading her to the shower cabin.

''Fine, but make sure water isn't too hot,'' she said, taking off her shoes.

Once she was inside, Yaten rolled his sleeves up and took the handle with showerhead. Minako embrace herself, getting ready for the hit of water. Instead, Yaten set the water to be not too strong. When he turned showerhead in her direction she realized that water wasn't also too hot on her sore body. That was bearable.

As Yaten was splashing the water, Minako tried to scrub the mud off from her body and hair as fast as possible, ignoring the pain in her ribs and burning injuries.

''What are you doing?'' Minako asked when she saw Yaten taking off his shoes.

''Turn around,'' he commanded. ''There still left some of it.''

Minako did as he said and hissed as the water touched the scratches on her back. After a moment she felt Yaten behind her, and his fingers in her hair.

''You have it everywhere, what were you doing?''

''Well, not my fault it was raining, there was mud everywhere and your girlfriend was throwing me around.'' She felt his hand still before entangling into her hair again.

''Sorry,'' she murmured as his hand run down her shoulders and on her back. She inhaled, imagining how different this moment could be if she hadn't been in such a miserable state.

''Ok, I think we got rid of it.'' Yaten turned the water off and put the handle back in its place. As Minako turned around he was already outside the cabin. She walked out of it too and almost immediately felt soft towel being draped across her shoulders. She looked at Yaten. His shirt and trousers were wet but he didn't seem to mind. She looked up into his eyes but he just shook his head and then pulled her to him in the gentlest hug she has ever been in. ''Don't do something like that again, please Minako.''

When she got dried, he patiently cleaned every injury and then found her some loose shirt and left her alone in the bathroom to change. Once she was outside he scooped her in his arms and carried to her bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed and covered with quilt. Then he sat down next to her.

''Don't go,'' Minako pleaded and he nodded, but after a moment as if remembering something he got up.

''Yaten...''

''Wait here, I have something that will help you. I'll be right back.'' With that he was gone and she could do nothing more than lie and wait. Quickly he was back with some small tube in his hand.

''What is it?'' Minako asked as he sat down on the free side of the bed.

''A special ointment from Kinmoku. We use it with serious injuries. It speeds up healing.'' He uncovered her. ''With it and your quick healing, you'll be much better tomorrow.'' Minako watched as he rolled up her shirt, exposing her stomach and ribcage, covered with dark bruises. He then opened the tube and squeezed a little bit of the ointment onto his palm and then slowly started rubbing it into her skin. Minako gasped as his hand connected with her skin, but quickly cold ointment started spreading with pleasant warmth over her sore body as he gently massaged her with his fingers, easing the pain. When he was done, he put the tube away, rolled her shirt down and lie down next to her.

''You ok now?'' He asked as she turned her head to look at him. He lied as close to her as he could, without touching her and causing more pain.

''Except for feeling like I'm gonna throw up.''

''I hope you don't.''

''I try not on you.''

''Comforting.''

She smiled but it quickly faded.

''You really have to marry her?''

Yaten was silent for a moment. ''You should know it best.''

She did. His queen and planet. She would never do anything that would endanger her queen or Earth. How can she expect that he would do differently.

''It's not fair,'' she murmured, feeling like a child, but she didn't care. It wasn't fair. Now in that moment Yaten was where he belonged, with her. She was sure of that. And yet, she has no right to him.

She felt his fingers reaching for hers and intertwine them together.

''It will be ok,'' was his only response.

She never wanted to believe anyone more than him right in that moment.

* * *

With pounding heart, Seiya run along the hall, until he reached Usagi's apartment. The door was a little bit ajar which couldn't mean anything good.

''Usagi?'' Seiya called, once he was inside. No response. Everything was as it has been when he left. ''Usagi?''

Only silence responded him. He checked every room but she was nowhere.

''No! No!'' He said down on the couch, hiding his head in his hands, cursing his stupidity.

* * *

When Minako woke up it was very early in the morning. The sky outside her window was grey, the street lamps were still on and the rain was still pouring. She pulled the cover higher, over her body, which was still sore but the pain was much lesser than it was previous night.

She turned on her side to snuggle into Yaten's body, but what she found was empty side of the bed. She run her hand over cool sheet, having a bad feeling that she knew where he was.

* * *

The rain run heavily down Yaten's shoulders as he pounded harder on the old door of the abandoned building Nana led him earlier into.

Suddenly the door opened on their own and Yaten had to steady himself not to fall in. He looked up.

Nana stood in the middle of the room, dressed the same as she was the last time he has seen her.

''Yaten, I didn't think I would see you so soon... or rather I did. I expected to see you soon.''

With an unnatural speed Yaten was next to her, his hand tightly gripping her throat, backing her up against the wall.

''Lovely greeting,'' Nana said laughing, as if his anger only entertained her more.

''Stay away from Minako,'' Yaten hissed, looking straight into her emerald eyes.

''Or what? You know you can't do anything to me.''

She was right. ''What do you want?''

Nana looked up as if challenging him. ''Kiss me.''

''What?'' He left her throat. ''I don't know what you're playing but... ''

''It's simple. Your my fiancee. One kiss and I leave your precious Minako and everyone else alone.''

''Somehow I don't believe you.''

Nana shrugged. ''There's only one way to find out. What other choice do you have?''

Yaten run his hand through his wet hair, taking it out of his eyes, ''Go to hell.'' He turned around to leave but in a blink of an eye she was in front of him.

''How did you... ''

''Haven't I told that I always get what I want.'' Before he could react she forced her lips on his. He tried to push her away but as soon as their lips touched it was like he lost control over his body. She kissed him deeper, she could take whatever she wanted from him in that moment. He was immobile. Soon she pulled away. ''Not fun when you're not cooperating.''

Yaten stared at her for a second before unbearable pain hit his head.

''Aaagh...!'' He put his head into his hands as he fell down on his knees. ''What have you done to me?''

Nana smiled. ''Don't worry. It will be over soon. I told you I won't hurt your girl.'' She brushed his hair, ''You'll do this.''


	24. When things go from bad to worse

_**AN: **Hello again! I'm back. The story's back! Yay! Hopefully I'll manage to upload more frequently, but I can't promise anything. Just a lot things on my mind right now. It's been a long time hasn't it? Well, I won't keep you in suspense. I hope you did not abandon the story! ;) I just want to say that I'm really thankful for all the reviews that kept coming although the story "was on a break". It really motivated me to write again. Thank You!_

* * *

_**When things go from bad to worse**_

Minako woke up again a few hours later, feeling much better. There were still some bruises on her ribcage but the pain was much lesser. She turned on her side and looked at the empty side of her bed. Crumpled sheets were the only indicator that someone was here the night before. She sighed. Yaten didn't come back. Why does he always have to disappear?

She got up, put on a robe and slippers and marched up to the front door. She was sick of worrying. She walked out the door and knocked on the opposite door. ''Yaten, you better be there,'' she murmured and wrapped the robe tighter around her body. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing Taiki. ''Minako?'' he asked surprised.

''Is Yaten here?'', she asked directly.

''Um, Yaten.. no. I though he was with you'', Taiki replied, running his hand through his slightly disheveled hair. Taiki with his hair out of place was quite an unusual view, she thought, just then noticing that he looked like he didn't sleep all night.

''He was with me but... '' Minako shook her head. He probably just went out for something and be back soon. ''Taiki, are you all right?'', she asked, not hiding her concern.

Taiki shook his head slightly. ''It's actually good you're here. We were just about to call you and the girls.''

That didn't sound good. ''Taiki, what happened?''

''Come in'', he opened the door wider and Minako stepped inside. If she thought that Taiki looked bad, it was nothing when compare to Seiya. The middle brother sat down on the couch in the living room, his shoulders sagged, clothes rumpled, his jet-black hair one big mess. ''Seiya?'' she asked slowly and he looked up at her. His eyes were red like he has been crying the whole night; dark shadows circled his eyes. ''Minako, I'm sorry.''

''What happened?'' she asked immediately. Something bad has happened. Something bad. ''Seiya, tell me.''

''It's Usagi. I think Nana, or her sister, kidnapped her.''

''What?'' Minako asked weakly. The image of red-haired princess knocking the air out of her lungs was still fresh in her mind. Her ribs painful at the memory.

''I should stay with her. I should protect her.''

Minako sank down on a chair opposite of Seiya. Usagi was kidnapped. Minako felt painful blow in her stomach. ''Are you sure it was her?''

''I'm not certain but everything points at her.''

''I've called Ami, the girls will be here soon'', Minako looked up at Taiki who emerged from the kitchen. She didn't even notice he was gone. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair's backrest. That Nana had Usagi. God knew what she was doing to her. Minako was so focused on herself and Yaten that she neglected her princess. What was wrong with her?

It was not long enough before Ami and Makoto were there.

''And you left her?!'' Makoto growled at Seiya.

''I had no idea that they could come for her,'' Seiya said desperately. "I would never leave her if I knew she was in danger! NEVER!"

''Idiot.''

''Insulting others won't do any good,'' Ami said, trying to sound calm. ''Besides, we do not know for sure that... that your fiancées took her.''

''Who else?'' Makoto asked. ''They appear out of nowhere, beat Minako and then suddenly Usagi disappears.''

Minako lowered her eyes. She didn't want to tell anyone about last night but under the circumstances, she had no choice.

''You're right,'' Taiki nodded.

''So, what are we going to do?'' Ami asked.

''Yaten knows where they're staying,'' Minako said. ''That Nana took him there last night.''

''He can take us there.'' Seiya said. ''It's the only trail we've got''

At that moment the front door opened and Yaten walked in, stopping in his track when he noticed five pairs of eyes fixed on him.

''Good you're back,'' Taiki said. ''We've got a problem.''

''What happened?'' Yaten slowly asked, closing the door after him.

''Usagi is gone,'' Ami explained. ''We suspect your fiancées have something to do with it.''

''Can you lead us to where they're staying?'' Seiya asked. ''You're the only one who's been there. Do you remember the way?''

Yaten slowly eyed his friends before responding. ''Yes. I can take you.''

''Good. Get ready everyone. We're meeting downstairs in fifteen minutes.'' Taiki instructed and everyone started moving.

Minako looked down at herself, realizing that she was still in her robe. She got up, meaning to head to the door, but first she got Yaten's arm. ''Hey,'' she said gently.

Yaten looked first at her hand, then at her face. A small surprise and frown forming on his face.

''Where have you been?'' Minako asked, letting her fingers slip away.

Yaten seemed to be examining her face for a long time, a glint of curiosity in his eyes, before he answered. ''What do you mean?''

''You left early in the morning. I thought you would stay... ''

''I've been wandering around. Needed to clear my head.'' He looked away.

''Oh.'' There was some strange tone in his voice. Some coolness and emptiness but not in his usual mean way. She couldn't quite grasp it. ''I though... ''

''What did you think?'' He looked back at her slowly. His eyes searching her face curiously again, as if he was looking at her the first time. It was the kind of gaze that usually made her shiver in excitement. This time however she only felt cold.

''Nothing... '' she said slowly shaking her head.

''Ok. Are we done here then? Somebody needs saving and there's not much time.''

''Yeah. Right. We're done.'' Minako backed away, going out of the brothers' apartment. She entered her own flat with some kind of uneasiness just under her skin. Something was off with Yaten, but right now her queen was more important.

* * *

''Do you have your Crystal Change Rods?'' Minako asked when she and girls were outside.

''Yes,'' Ami said. ''But it feels strange. Not using it for such a long time...''

''Hopefully we still remember how to use them,'' Makoto added.

''It's like riding a bike,'' Minako said. ''Transformation is easy, fighting is worse.''

''Ready?'' Seiya asked as he, Taiki and Yaten appeared outside too.

''Yeah'', Makoto nodded. ''Which way?'' she asked Yaten.

Silver-haired brother looked straight in front of him and after a minute added, ''To the woods.''

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, feeling dull pain in her head. She felt cold, hard ground underneath herself. She raised her head and then lifted herself up.

'''What...'' she looked around, assessing the surrounding. She was in a big cage, in some kind of a dark, cold, basement. She closed her eyes, trying to recollect what had happened. She remembered being with Seiya in her flat, then him going out.. and there was this girl with black curls... Usagi opened the door for her and then everything went black.

''Who was she?'' Usagi wondered out loud, resting her forehead against the iron bar. ''What's going on?''

* * *

''How far?'' Ami asked after about half an hour wandering in the woods.

''Not far,'' was Yaten's only response. He was quiet and focused on the road.

''Hopefully we won't be too late,'' Seiya murmured.

''Don't worry,'' Taiki said. ''If they took her it means they need her for something. And as long as they need her, they won't hurt her.''

''You're the smart one Taiki,'' Makoto added. ''So let's trust your words.''

''She'll be fine!'' Minako suddenly exclaimed louder than she intended to. ''She has to be. No one will touch Usagi.'' She had to believe it. Otherwise, she would break. The thought of someone hurting Usagi was too painful. Adding the fact that it may happen because of the same person that came here for Yaten and is mad because of Minako did not help.

''I think it's enough.'' Yaten suddenly stopped.

''But...'' Makoto looked around. ''There's nothing here.'' The stood in the middle of some clearing.

''Didn't say there will be anything.'' Yaten responded and before anyone could react, in a swift movement, he grabbed Ami and took out a knife, bringing its sharp edge to her neck.

''Yaten, what the hell?!'' Seiya exclaimed, staring at his brother in disbelief. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening.

''Yaten, what are you doing?'' Minako asked stepping closer, noticing that his eyes changed and were now black.

''Aaaa..don't come closer.'' Yaten shook his head and pointed the blade harder into Ami's tender skin. A thin stream of blood appeared on her white neck.

''Ok ok,'' Makoto said, holding up her hands. ''We won't come closer.''

''Yaten, I don't know what is happening, but it is not you. Put the knife away.'' Taiki said slowly, trying to sound reasonable, although his voice shook a little bit.

''Yaten please...,'' Ami started but Yaten silenced her pressing the blade harder.

''Oh, here you're wrong,'' Yaten said, pointing hand with the knife at Taiki. His other arm was holding Ami in a strong grip. ''That is the real me.''

''Bravo!''

Everyone turned hearing new voice. Nana stood a few feet from them, laughing and clapping her hands.

''You'' Minako hissed.

Nana stopped clapping and moved to Yaten. She put hand on his shoulder. ''How do you like my new toy?''

''What did you do to him?'' Seiya asked.

''Just freed him. Now he doesn't have to worry about anything. He's just the way he should be.''

''What? Some kind of a puppet?'' Minako growled. Everything inside her hurt. ''You took his free will or what?''

''Easy there,'' Nana raised her hand. ''You don't want your friends get hurt.''

Minako was about to say something more but stopped herself._ Think about Usagi and Ami. Not Yaten. Not Yaten!_

''What do you want?'' Taiki asked calmly. ''Why to bring us here?''

''Well, I couldn't simply show you where I'm staying and I didn't want to make a scene on the street. Thought the woods would be fine. And it's not something I want. I guess you're here because of your blonde friend. My sister has her. Your fiancée.'' She turned her head towards Seiya.

''I figured,'' he uttered gloomily.

''She wants you, that's all. Nobody will get hurt if you just come with us.''

''Fine.'' Seiya decided without a second of hesitation.

''Seiya...'' Taiki started but Seiya cut him off. ''I'll go, but let Usagi and Ami go.''

''I have to make sure you won't plan anything.'' She stepped close to Yaten and grabbed his arm. ''Come to me Seiya. We'll leave and the girl will be free.'' She nodded at Ami.

''Let go Ami first.'' Seiya said.

Nana laughed. ''You think I'm stupid?'' After a moment she shook her head as if reconsidering his request. ''Ok, fine. All of you, took out and throw away your change rods or whatever you have there. I need to be sure you won't do anything.''

Everyone did as ordered. Yaten searched Ami for her change rod and threw it away as well. ''Fine, let her go'' Nana said.

Yaten slowly let Ami go and she moved away, stumbling, until Makoto caught her. Seiya moved forward and stood next to Nana. ''Take me to Usagi.''

''Wait,'' Minako protested. ''What about Yaten?''

Nana smiled. ''He's coming with me, of course.'' She got a tight hold at Seiya's arm and turned to Yaten, wrapping arm around his neck and kissing him deeply. What sickened Minako was that he actually kissed her back. And not in an innocent way. Suddenly they parted and the three of them were covered in green, thick fog. When the fog disappeared, they were gone.

Taiki came closer to Ami, examining her neck. ''You're ok?'' he asked gently. Red blood was smeared across her neck where the blade touched it, but the cut didn't look dangerous.

''I'll be fine.''

''Minako...?'' Makoto looked worriedly at her friend.

''I'll kill that bitch,'' Minako hissed, fire burning in her eyes.

* * *

"Sister, oh little sister. I've brought someone to you", Nana called, entering the room Chiharu occupied. Seiya slowly stepping behind Nana, looking around. They were in some old house, abandoned years ago. The wooden floor creaked under his feet, giving creepy atmosphere. Chiharu turned around at Nana's voice and her eyes immediately landed on Seiya. She was just the same as he remembered her, bouncing black curls, round face, big brown eyes, clothes definitely too tight for her figure.

"Seiya, my love!" she exclaimed with a look of pure adoration on her face.

"I'll leave you two alone" Nana said and left, closing the door. Seiya narrowed his brows at Chiharu. "What have you done with Usagi?"

"Are you talking about that stupid blond? What do you want with her anyway? Who is she?"

"Where is she?" Seiya asked, ignoring her questions. He was determined to find Usagi. He needed to know she was safe.

"Why are you spending so much time with her?" Chiharu kept asking, ignoring his questions.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been observing you since we got here. Can you imagine my surprise when I found out that you spent so much time with some dull girl instead of coming back home, to us. To me."

"What have you done with her?" Seiya asked again, trying really hard to be patient.

"You're breaking my heart Seiya." Chiharu shook her head and sat down on an old chair, her arms crossed, her back to him.

Seiya rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

_This isn't going to be easy._

* * *

Nana walked in to her room. Yaten, this new, better version of him was standing by the window.

"I get rid of him," Nana announced, causing Yaten to look at her. "But, honestly, I feel pity for him. Chiharu is not an easy one."

Yaten said nothing, just turned back, looking through the window.

"How are you feeling?'' Nana asked, stepping closer to him.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "Free, not limited by anything, like I could do anything," he turned his head to give her a sly smile. "But somewhere there are these strange old feelings, weighting me down" he run hand through his hair. "I don't want them."

Nana stepped behind him, touched his biceps and started stroking it. "It will go away. I promise. The more time you spend with me, when we get back, we start everything again."

He turned back to look at her and she placed her hands on his chest. "Everything's going to be perfect,'' she whispered, leaning in, and kissed him slightly, then looked back.

Yaten grinned, his eyes black as coal, and pulled her closer, aggressively. He crashed her lips with his own and she returned the kiss with as much violence. Her fingers digging into his shoulders, his own seeking her bare skin.

"That's my boy," she murmured and laughed when Yaten scoped her up and threw her onto a bed.


	25. Love Hurts

_**Love hurts**_

"There's got to be something we can do" Makoto said, pacing around the room. They were back in the brother's apartment. She, Ami, Minako and Taiki. However, somehow now this place seemed to be infuriatingly empty without Yaten and Seiya.

"They got three of us now and seem to have the advantage." Taiki pointed out.

Minako couldn't not to notice how he referred to them as _us_ now. Years ago it was almost impossible for them , the girls and the three lights to be a team. Now they were all in this together. The boundary has blurred.

"They're strong" Ami said, they have some strange powers. You've seen what they did to Yaten.

"He was like completely someone else." Taiki nodded.

"Violent and brutal. He does what he wants or what she asks him to do and doesn't care. Like some soulless creature." Minako said, her heart aching painfully.

"There's got to be a way to change it, to change him into his old self." Makoto stated. "We just have to find out how."

"Well, red-hair isn't going to just tell us." Minako pointed out.

"Then we will have to force her somehow or squeeze it out from her sister" Taiki said. "She might know something."

"Seiya is with them. He's not stupid. He'll find a way to get free, or to give us some information somehow."

"He better does." Makoto murmured.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Nana moaned as Yaten sucked at her neck. His shirt was long gone, discarded somewhere on the floor and his lean body was hovering above her. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer. Her blouse was pulled down from her shoulders, her fingers leaving dark red marks along his bare back.

Yaten bit at her neck and she digged her fingernails into his back, drawing blood.

"Nana, I don't know what…" Chiharu stormed into the room and stopped dead when she saw her sister with Yaten. "Ugh… you could at least close the door."

Nana pushed Yaten away and stood up from the bed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I don't know what to do with Seiya." Chiharu shrugged.

Nana let out frustrated sound and pushed her sister out of the room. "Come on." She closed the door. "What the hell are you talking about? You wanted him here."

"Yes but… he's asking about her all the time."

"And it surprises you?"

"Well… I didn't expect that," Chiharu shrugged her arms.

"And what did you expect exactly? You kidnapped her. He decided to come only because of her."

"So what am I supposed to do with her?"

"Let her go in return for him staying with you, or kill her. I don't know. Do what you want. I brought him to you and that's enough. You're on your own now."

"But…" Chiharu started but Nana already opened the door and disappeared inside her bedroom.

"Yaten, sorry but my sister…" Nana stopped abruptly when she realized that no one was in the room. The window was open wide, cold evening wind swaying the old curtain. "Where the hell did you go?"

* * *

"Here she is," Chiharu said as she led Seiya down into the basement under the house. It was dark and cold inside. The room was illuminated only by a few small candlesticks on the walls. "She's fine."

"Hello?'' week voice sounded somewhere in far corner of the room and Seiya's eyes immediately went in its direction. He recognized the voice. "Usagi?" he run through the basement and abruptly stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he spotted Usagi.

She was sitting in some cage, on cold basement floor. Her clothes were disheveled, her hair tousled, some strands coming out of pigtails. "Seiya?" she looked up at him, hope lightning up her eyes.

He sat down opposite her, only iron bars separating them. "Are you hurt?" he asked, noticing some small bruises on her hands.

"I'm ok, but Seiya…" she shook her head. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I'm so sorry," he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the bars. "It's all my fault. I'm so so sorry Usagi."

"What are you talking about?" she raised her hand and put her fingers on his cheek, making him open his eyes and look at her. "Seiya?"

"It's my fiancée. She kidnapped you."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Why would she do that?"

"To get to me." He looked desperately in her eyes and moved his own fingers to her cheek, feeling tender but cold skin. "I'll get you out, I promise," he whispered.

Usagi closed her eyes and nodded.

When Seiya was sure she believed him he turned around to find Chiharu looking at them with serious expression. The kind of expression he has never seen on her face before. "Let's go," she said quietly.

He stood up, leaving Usagi and walked up to her. "You promised to let her out!"

She looked at him for a long moment. "Do you really love her?" she asked.

"I do." Seiya answered resigned, knowing that Usagi heard him very well.

Chiharu observed him for a little while and turned around, heading to the entrance. "Let's go."

* * *

Minako forced another piece of tangerine into her mouth, although her whole body protested against any food. She felt sick. She felt so very sick since the midday on the clearing. Every cell in her body shivered with fear. Fear for Seiya, Usagi, and the greatest one for Yaten. She mentally kicked herself. Again, she was putting Yaten before Usagi. She wanted to scream and get rid of this burning feeling that clouded her mind when she had to protect her princess. She looked through the window. It was dark already, early evening. Tomorrow she was supposed start classes again, after summer break. Year ago she was so happy she got to college. Now it seemed so trivial.

Knocking to the door pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She left tangerine, adjusted her messy ponytail on the top of her head, tied her robe and padded to the door.

When she opened them she almost gasped. Yaten was on the other side, leaning against door frame. His arms crossed, smirk on his lips and glint in his eyes. Only a little too late she remembered that he wasn't Yaten anymore. She tried to close the door but he was faster and stronger than her. He held the door with one hand and slipped inside. Minako backed away. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Well, what a cold welcome." Yaten put his hands in his pockets and walked around and into the kitchen like he owned the place.

Minako followed him. "You weren't really warm earlier either."

"You didn't give me much choice" he stepped up to the counter and took a piece of tangerine she has left.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Minako walked up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to leave the tangerine and look at her. At least his eyes were green again and that awful, empty blackness was gone. "You were trying to hurt Ami, you're working with Nana."

"It's quite pleasant kind of work," he grinned devilishly and she fought the urge to slap this grin out of his face. _Pleasant kind of work_. She closed her eyes trying to remove the vision of them kissing out of her head. "I don't want to know the details," she shook her head.

"You're sure? I could entertain you." He raised his hand and traced his fingers along her cheek before she smacked his hand away.

"You disgust me," she said, trying to make her words believable but she knew she failed the moment she uttered them. Yaten laughed. "Oh, I doubt."

"What do you want from me?"

"You know, she's like fire."

"I don't care what she's like," Minako hissed angrily.

"But you are different," he continued as if not hearing her. Minako stopped herself from saying anything and waited for him to finish. "There is something about you. I just don't know what yet."

A ray of hope flickered in her soul. "You love me," she said quietly. "That's what it is. You're not entirely gone."

Yaten watched her intensely for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Oh that's ridiculous. I don't love you. Nana wants me to kill you. I want to kill you."

Any glimmer of hope faded. "What?"

"She was very straight about that." Minako's heart hammered in her chest. "I want to do that," Yaten continued, "but I want more. I could kill anyone of your pack. I don't care. But there is something about you that I can't put my finger on. She's fire. You're like… like sunlight."

He could compliment her but it didn't mean anything when he was saying that he wanted to kill her at the same time. She raised her chin, feeling bold. "What are you waiting for? Kill me if you want it so bad." He smiled "Oh, I would ruin fun too soon. I want more. I want to touch you. I want to make you scream and suffer. I want to taste you. I want to take all from you. You're like some obsession in my head that I can't get rid of."

Minako held her breath. That was one hell of a romantic speech. Somehow she didn't feel happy butterflies in her stomach.

"Go to hell," she hissed and then bashed her fist against his face, moved her knee against his stomach and, when he bent down, she struck his head against the counter and fled the kitchen. Somehow, he proved to be quite resistant to pain and caught her in the living room. Grabbed her arm forcefully, punched her in the face and when she tried to free herself he pushed her on the floor and straddled her, pinning her arms over her head. "Come on," he laughed "you don't really want to hurt me. Act like a nice girl."

"And let you kill me? No I don't think so." She tussled again but he held her in a tight grip. "I won't kill you. Not yet." He lowered his torso so that their chests almost touch and his face was really close to hers. Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart beat violently. Why he had to be so ridiculously beautiful? Why he had to be so himself. He looked like Yaten. He smelled like Yaten. He felt like Yaten. But his soul was gone. Or maybe not entirely?

Minako held his gaze, relaxing under his weight. It was something familiar. Yaten blinked. "You're not fighting?"

"You want me to fight, because it's more exciting to you. But I won't fight with you." She swallowed. "I love you, Yaten. And I know you love me too. Somewhere deep inside you still have to feel it. Otherwise, you would have already killed me." He said nothing, just stared at her. She regarded it to be a good sign and slowly raised her head. When he didn't move she put her lips on his. So so familiar to her. She moved her lips slowly, inviting him. After a second he started responding. His hands held her arms still in an iron grip, his legs straddled her hips tightly, his lips moving with her own. His tongue darted inside her mouth vigorously. She felt her body heating up as he pinned her harder against the cold floor. One of his hands left her arm and disappeared in her hair, now freed from ponytail, bringing her closer. She used her free hand to slip it under his shirt and feel his body. He felt so alive against her, so much like he always felt. It was real. He was real. He wasn't entirely lost.

But then his body pinned her harder against the floor, till her back hurt. One of his hands gripped her wrist so tightly she knew she would have marks. His other hand pulled her hair painfully and his lips bruised hers in a violent assault. She moved her head away and he pulled back, staring at her. "I knew it. I knew you would taste like sunlight." He lowered his head and bit her neck. Minako yelped. "You're hurting me." He looked back at her. "That's the point of it. There's no love without hurt. And I think I love you too."

"No, you don't."

"Hey, it's still me. Just better."

"You'll never be him," she felt like crying but wouldn't let herself. Not in front of him.

Yaten rolled his eyes. "You're treating me like two different people. Before and after. And that's not how it is. I remember a lot you know. Our first kiss, your scars, that ridiculous photo shoot we had together You knew you looked very sexy right then? I just hadn't got gut to tell you. You see, back then, I don't know why, I was afraid and denied myself this. Fortunately now I don't have any restraints."

She watched him with wonder. He remembered. But it meant nothing. Yaten pulled back a little. In one hand he caught both her arms, above her head and with the other he traced his fingers along her exposed neck. "We've never done it," he said slowly, his eyes roaming over her body. "So much time wasted. Now you see why I'm better. I don't torment myself thinking what's good and what's not." His hand slid down her robe. "I just act." He started to unknot the robe. "Yaten what…?"

"You know that I want you." He said as he started parting her robe. "I've always wanted you. So so much. Why we haven't done it yet? Not because of you, right? It was because of me." He drew the robe aside, revealing her body and making her painfully aware that underneath she was wearing only panties and short, thin cotton tank top. It's nothing fancy. Simple, white, but tight. Suddenly she felt too exposed. Normally, she wouldn't care with him. But it wasn't normal.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

When he was done with admiring her body he looked up into her eyes. "You're beautiful," he said in a way that sounded almost truthfully. And she almost believed him. "I've always wanted you," he run his hand over her collarbone, "you wanted… want me. But we've never had a chance because of me," his hand slid between her breasts, "but we can change it now", over the bare skin of her stomach, "now you can have all of me," on her hip, "we can experience everything." He leaned down and traced his tongue along her neck. She should be repulsed, she should not want this, but her body was so stubborn. Yaten laughed against her ear. "This will be fun." He attempted to claim her mouth again but in a second when her mind seemed to work properly, she headbutted him and brought her knee between his legs."

"Ouh…" Thanks to his temporary disability she managed to free herself and run. She run out the door, feeling him behind her, and banged on the opposite door, for Taiki's help. Yaten was there in a second. He grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall. "It's not over. I'll come for you with pleasure." He kissed her hard one last time and left. Just like that.

Taiki opened the door and look at her. "Minako?" She couldn't utter a word for a moment. Just stared ahead, at the empty hallway, after Yaten. It wasn't until she felt Taiki grabbing her shoulders and shaking her that she came out of her stupor. She met Taiki's eyes and realized how she looked like. Her hair tousled, her robe opened, her face probably had visible effect from Yaten's punch because it hurt like hell. Not mentioning that her lips felt numb from his brutal kiss. "Minako, talk to me!" Taiki shook her once again and she blinked.

"It's Yaten. He was here."

"What did he want?"

"Me. He wants to kill me."


	26. Fear

It was cold morning. The day started as the one that would mark the end of summer and the beginning of cold, dark, long months commonly known as autumn and winter. Minako wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck and took a sip of hot coffee as she walked along the alley leading to the college she was taking classes in.

"Ouch", she moaned as coffee had burned her tongue. It was still too hot to drink but she didn't have much choice. She hadn't slept all night. After Yaten left and she convinced Taiki she was alright, she came back to her apartment which seemed awfully cold and not safe anymore. She went to bed and hid under the covers but her whole body shook anyway. She was scared of not many things in life. She usually walked forward without fear. Yet, the events of last days made her more fearful than she had ever felt.

Wind blew violently, sticking her long strands to her face and blocking her vision. She pushed the hair behind her ear and quickened her pace, shaking from both, cold and fear. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and took another sip of the coffee. Better. She looked up at the monumental building of the college that appeared in front of her. Her friend Yoko stood at the top of the marble stairs and waved at her. Minako waved back, forcing a small smile and walked up the stairs. She didn't feel like taking classes but the academic year has started and she needed to take her mind off the last days events.

"Minako, hi! How are you?" Yoko shouted when Minako reached her and pulled her in a quick hug.

"Fine. You? How was the summer?"

"Unbelievable! Best summer of my life!" Yoko seemed to be so excited she almost jumped, her short black hair bouncing around her jaw.

"You and Aki back together?" Minako guessed.

"Better." Yoko smiled showing her hand. Minako just now noticed tiny, silver ring on her finger. "He proposed?"

Yoko nodded. "He did. Finally, after six years of on and off relationship. I couldn't be happier."

"Congratulations." Minako smiled at her friend. It seems that life still went on despite her own small world falling apart.

"Thanks," Yoko took Minako by arm "I'll tell you details inside. The classes are about to start. Let's go."

* * *

Seiya looked up from the bed he was sitting on as the door opened.

"Hi." Chiharu appeared and closed the door. "How's the night?"

"Could be worse." She locked him in, not trusting him to sleep in the same room as her. She wasn't that stupid after all. "Why are you keeping me here? Do something," he demanded. "Let Usagi go."

Chiharu raised her hand as if to stop his flow of words. "Wait. I've done some thinking last night."

"About?"

"All this situation. You. Her." She came closer and sat down next to him. "Tell me, how do you know you love her?"

The question surprised Seiya. He expected anything but that. "I…" he shrugged. "It's hard to just say why you love someone. It involves multiple things. She's beautiful, kind, lovable, has huge heart. I don't think I've ever seen more selfless person. We have history together." He shrugged again. "It's hard to describe but it's like her heart sings a song that my heart responds to. Only her song fits so perfectly with my own."

Chiharu sat in silence for a moment. "Wow. And here I was thinking I'm in love with you, but I don't feel what you just described."

"You're not in love with me," Seiya shook his head. "You don't know me. I guess you just like the idea of being in love with me."

Chiharu shrugged. "Is it a bad thing? I'm not stupid. I've seen how you looked at her last night. You've never looked at me that way."

"Sorry, but even if I wanted I can't feel love when there's no love. Can't you understand?"

Chiharu slowly nodded. "I think I'm starting to understand. Eventually we would get bored with each other. I didn't understand Amaya when she refused to come with ma and Nana. She said she doesn't love your brother and does not want it. I think I'm starting to understand her now. It's Nana, Chiharu shook her head. "Argh, she always puts pressure on me."

"If you understand it now, will you help me?"

* * *

"It's awful", Makoto shook her head. "So now Yaten wants to kill Minako."

Taiki nodded before sipping his coffee.

"Aside from the fact that Usagi and Seiya are still gone." Ami added and looked down at her plate. Suddenly Mako's cherry cake didn't look appetizing. Of course it was delicious because she tasted it long before Mako introduced it to the menu of her restaurant, but now her stomach hurt from stress and she didn't feel like eating at all.

Mako sighed.

"I thought," Taiki started slowly, "just thought, that maybe if Yaten is now so interested in Minako…"

"No." Both girls said simultaneously before he could finish.

"Mina won't be a bait." Makoto clarified.

Taiki nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for even suggesting it. I'm just not sure what to do."

"Maybe," Ami said, "let's wait a little bit, I mean a day or so. Maybe we'll get something from Seiya. He's not stupid. He'll try to free himself and Usagi. Let's trust him."

"So we'll giving him time till tomorrow before we act?" Makoto asked.

"Exactly."

Mako nodded. "I can agree to that." She looked around and noticed new customers. "Now, excuse me. Work needs to be done."

* * *

Nana looked up as Yaten entered the room. "Where have you been?" she asked quietly, but her voice was soaked with poison. What was he thinking disappearing for the whole night? He was supposed to stay by her side and do what she asked, not to make his own decisions.

Yaten shrugged, "Here and there."

"Meaning where?"

"Why does it matter? What's the big deal?"

Nana stood up from the bed she was sitting on. "Well it matters because I want to know what are you doing behind my back. Actually why are you doing anything behind my back at all?"

Yaten smirked and walked up to her. "I'm not your prisoner, love," he whispered, grazing her cheek with his fingers and she smacked them away.

"I'm serious, where have you been?" She snapped as he walked away and sank down on the bed.

"I've visited lovely Minako and then went into the town, had some fun."

"Minako?" Nana asked surprised. "Why have you visited her? Weren't I clear enough when I said I want you to kill her or leave her and go back home with me?"

"That would ruin all fun. She's fierce, let me say that." He touched his cheek where she just now noticed light purple bruise that clearly was healing now.

"You're not to play with her," she hissed. "Just kill her and we're going home."

"Do not order me." He said calmly but firmly. "I'll do it my way."

Nana gasped in shock. Why didn't he listen to her. It wasn't supposed to be like that. It wasn't like that before. After a few moments of mutual staring she finally found her voice. "Better be fast." With that she left the room, not waiting for his answer. She was supposed to have last word.

Quickly she marched to Chiharu's room. "Chiharu!" she called, knocking on the door. "Chiharu, I've got problem with Yaten." When her sister didn't answer, Nana opened the door. "Chiharu?" The room was empty.

Nana closed the door and shouted "Chiharu?" No one answered.

_Where the hell have you go now?_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Nana's going to kill me. That's for sure." Chiharu moaned as she led the way through the woods.

"She won't, you have my word," Seyia said and then looked down at Usagi, squeezing her small hand tighter in his. "You're ok?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes, better. But I still don't understand what's going on."

"Chiharu kidnapped you to get to me, but now she's helping. I'll tell you everything during the way back home when I'll be sure her sister won't follow us."

"She won't. She's too busy with your brother," Chiharu noticed.

Seiya stopped in his track, causing Usagi to stop as well. "What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Yaten. I was so worried about you, I almost forgot about him. We have to go back."

Chiharu turned around to face him. "Now you want to go back when I'm helping? You won't get him back. He's under Nana's spell. He won't come. Forget it."

"How is it he's under her spell?"

Chiharu sighed. "It's a longer story. I'll tell you when we'll be out of here. Come on before I'll change my mind and bring you two back with me."

* * *

"So, first day's off." Yoko said when she and Minako walked down the stairs of the college. It felt better being around 'normal' people but she still found hard focusing on what she was being told. "I suggest we now go for a coffee," Yoko continued. "What do you say? Just to celebrate the new academic year."

"I don't know." To be honest Minako just wanted to curl up in her bed for a few hours before she would have to go to work. She felt cold and uneasy. "I think I just…" she started and suddenly stopped when her eyes spotted Yaten. He was leaning against a tree, at the back of the college's parking lot. Wind tousled his silver strands. His eyes were fixed on her. Smirk on his lips. His arms were crossed, grey T-shirt stretched over his arms. He didn't seem to be cold. Minako's heart hammered in her chest. What was he doing there? Was he following her?

"You just what? Mina?" Yoko's voice brought Minako back from the trance Yaten's eyes put her in. She darted her eyes away from him and looked back at her friend "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I suggested we go for a coffee and you just spaced out."

"I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind right now. Coffee sounds fabulous." Somehow she didn't feel like walking back home alone, or being at home alone. Her empty flat didn't feel tempting anymore.

"Great. You'll tell me everything." Yoko grinned, her round brown eyes lighting up.

Like hell she will

* * *

"Help you with anything?" Minako looked up surprised to see Taiki. She's just finished her performance in the Clover and was packing her outfit into a bag.

"Taiki, I didn't notice you. You came to listen to me?"

"Yeah, I've managed to hear one song. I've actually thought I could walk you back."

Minako zipped her back and threw it over her shoulder. "I would be fine," she looked up at Taiki again. He was so tall, she had to tilt her head far back. "I know how to defend myself."

"I know that, but I don't trust this Yaten. I've seen how terrified you were when he left your apartment. I would sleep better if I knew you don't walk late in the evening alone when somebody is there to kill you."

Minako gave him a small smile. "Thanks Taiki. You're a decent guy."

As they walked along dark alley, lightened only by a few street lamps, Minako couldn't help but scan their surrounding every few seconds. Yaten was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he let go?

When they reached their flats, Minako thanked Taiki again and turned to open her door.

"Minako, wait." Taiki's voice made her turn around.

"What is it?"

Taiki touched the handle. "It's open. I didn't left it open."

Minako stepped behind him, while he slowly opened the door and suddenly sighed in relieve. "Seiya, you're back."

MInako quickly peeked from behind Taiki's back and followed him inside the room. "Seiya?" Indeed, black-haired brother was sitting on the couch, Ami and Makoto next to him. Someone opened the bathroom door and Minako felt hard rock suddenly lifting from her heart. "Usagi!" she run to her friend and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Are you all right? I was so worried."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm happy to be back to." Usagi replied with a smile. Her hair was damp and she was wrapped in a too big robe. Presumably, Seiya's.

"And you are here." Taiki spoke up and Minako turned from Usagi, noticing just now another person in the room.

A girl with black curls and big brown eyes that held blend of fright and perkiness sat down in an armchair next to window biting her lower lip.

"Who is she?" Minako asked, realizing she's never seen the girl before.

"Chiharu, my fiancée." Seiya explained.

''She's the one who kidnapped Usagi," Makoto added.

Without thinking Minako rushed forward but Seiya was suddenly there, gripping her arms and holding her back. "Wait, she's here to help us."

"How can you know she doesn't plan anything?"

Chiharu narrowed her eyebrows. "I don't. I risk enough leaving my sister. Now I start to think it was a bad idea."

"It was your best decision." Seiya said, still holding Minako, waiting for her to calm down. "Your sister is evil. You're not that bad."

Chiharu crossed her arms and looked through the window into the dark night.

"Are you fine?" Seiya asked Minako.

"No, I don't think I'm fine. I don't trust her."

"She'll help us figure out what's wrong with Yaten." Seiya said one last time and let go. Minako scowled at Chiharu but didn't move. "Spill what you know. Now!"

Chiharu gasped. "Maybe you could ask more nicely?"

Minako moved forward to strangle stupid princess but Seiya grabbed her arm again and pulled her back. Instead of letting Minako do this, he walked up to Chiharu and bent down so his face was close to hers. "Tell us what you know now. Yes, you helped us, but we wouldn't be in such situation if it wasn't for you and your sister in the first place." He moved away and Chiharu swallowed, making resentful face.

"Nana has powers," Chiharu started slowly. "We all have some powers that would help us protect ourselves like in a battle, but we do not take part in battles because we are princesses so these powers are kind of useless."

"You mean like that green fog when she disappeared with Seiya and Yaten in the woods?" Ami asked.

"Or like when she knocked me out." Minako added.

"Yes," Chiharu nodded. "But there's more to it. She's got more powers when she was born. We weren't that gifted," she sighed.

"More powers? What do you mean?" Taiki asked.

"She can do more things than we. And I guess she still doesn't know everything she can do. She's been discovering her powers accidently. For example, once when she was younger, father was so mad at her for some mischief she made that she run away from him terrified. Trust me, our father can be terrifying."

"To the point," Seiya interfered.

"She was so scared she wished she could disappear and… she did." Chiharu shrugged. "She lasted 5 minutes being invisible before she came back."

"She can do that?" Ami asked.

"She doesn't know how to do it again. How to control it. It just happened. You know the thing is. She has many powers but doesn't know how to control them."

"Ok, what has this to do with what happened to Yaten?" Minako asked.

"It's one of her powers too. Once, there was this knight in the army of our father. Taketo. He always seemed to be interested in Nana and she liked flirting with knights. One night she sneaked out to meet with him. When she came back, I was of course waiting in her room for her to tell me everything, so when she came back, she was strange. I asked her what happened. I thought she was just so awed by Taketo's skills, you know what I mean. Well, she told me they kissed fiercely and passionately and that she felt like she was losing control. And then, when she broke the kiss, Taketo fell to his knees and started crying from the pain. I've never seen her so terrified. You know, we were just teenagers back then."

"What happened to him?" Makoto asked.

"We didn't know back then. Nana tried to talk to him but he was holding his head and weeping. She left him there. In the morning, however, we met him during breakfast and he was strange. I mean he always was adoring Nana, but then he just acted like nothing except her and what she said existed. He was looking at her like she was some goddess, and he was proclaiming his love every few seconds. When she asked him to give her his ration of dessert, he gave it to her. When she asked him to go with her secretly to the woods, he did it, not caring that her father needed him. When she asked him, just as a joke, to tell her all the battle strategies of her father, he did. He told her everything. Knights were forbidden to do that. No matter who she was, he was obliged to keep certain things secrets. He didn't. That was when we started wondering what was going on. Nana started asking him stupid things, for example stand on your head, just to see his reaction. Although, he wasn't able to do all of the things she asked, he tried everything. He didn't even wonder. Taketo become kind of a puppet, doing everything she said. She enjoyed it at the beginning but later was just tired of it."

"How did she change him back?'' Taiki asked.

"She didn't. She tried different things but she couldn't."

"What do you mean she couldn't?" Seiya asked. "What happened to him?"

"He died during one of the battles. Nana was relieved she was free from him."

"Are you suggesting…" Minako started slowly, not allowing her voice to shake. "That this is the same thing that happened to Yaten?"

"I'm not suggesting. I know it's the same. I've already seen it. Yaten didn't want her before and now he's doing what she wants. And his eyes now turn black from time to time, right? Taketo's did the same. It's like she's taking their souls away so they are hers for always."

"How to change it. How to bring him back. Tell us." Seiya raised his voice.

"There's nothing you can do. There's nothing no one can do. Even if she wanted, Nana doesn't know how to revoke the spell. If there's a way at all. I'm pretty sure there isn't because I've seen how she was dealing with Taketo. I'm sorry but Yaten is gone. The only way to free him is to kill him and I doubt you want to do that.

"No. There must be something." Taiki said. Next to him Minako felt slowly drained from every feeling she ever had.

"Eventually she can tell him to leave her and have his own life. He's likely to listen to her but he'll never be the same. And she won't do this anyway."

"What if we killed her?" Makoto suddenly asked. "Wouldn't that free him?" She raised her brow at Chiharu and Minako felt flicker of hope inside her chest.

"Like I would encourage you to kill my sister. But no, it wouldn't help anyway. Nana has his soul, you kill her, his soul is gone and he stays like that forever. At least if she's alive you still can hope that maybe one day something will change. So it's better you rather keep her alive."

"How do we know you're not lying to protect your sister." Taiki said.

"Because I helped you! You have no idea how mad she will be at me."

"So the question is why you helped us at all?" Usagi asked.

Chiharu looked briefly at Seiya and then through the window again. "Because I don't want to be her puppet anymore too."


End file.
